


Mathew Jefferson Prep

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Poisoning, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boarding School, Consensual Possession, Dominant Castiel, Dominant/Top Castiel, Drug Abuse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Ownership, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel, Protectiveness, Sexual Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dean and Castiel are step brothers' sent off to the same boarding school. Life without parents is different than Dean expected. Cass looks like a dweeb, but he has a secret Dean couldn't even have guessed and Dean has his own. Dean struggles with his new life. Slash Dean/Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my luck at a more angsty story. I assure you Dean and Castiel will be together and it will bring happiness to all the known world.  
> This was a collaboration. Thank you Chimp1984 for the inspiration.  
> I am posting two chapters together to shorten the amount of time to post this.

Castiel Novak's dad, Jimmy, just got engaged to Dean Winchester's mom, Mary. Both teens were invited to the engagement party to meet their future step-brothers. Sam was still living with John, so he hadn't met Castiel either. Both Winchesters walked into the restaurant, looking around for their mother, spotting her, they head over to say hello.

"Hey, mom." Sam and Dean say.

"Hey, boys. Have you seen Jimmy lately?" Mary tilts her head to look around the boys' head.

Both shake their heads, and walk away. Their mom doesn't seem to care too much about them, it's all Jimmy this or Jimmy that, they are a constant reminder of John and what she doesn't wanna remember from her teenage marriage gone wrong.

Dean sits down at an empty table, Sam follows, and sits beside his older brother. They keep to themselves, not really wanting to be here, but it would seem impolite or rude if Mary's boys weren't at the celebration. After an hour, Jimmy pushes a tall, wiry teen around Dean's age into a seat opposite from Dean and Sam.

"Seat here and don't cause any more trouble, Castiel." Jimmy walks away, finding his way to Mary.

Dean perks his ears up at the name. This must be the future step-brother. He nudges Sam, smirking. He is a total dweeb.

Sam looks up from his Treo, playing a game. He notices the boy and smiles. "Don't be mean. He looks nice."

Dean just snorts and thinks up a plan to torture the unsuspecting dweeb.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the wedding reception, the boys are told to be on their best behaviour, but of course Dean can't resist having some entertainment. He flicks water at Castiel the entire evening, and kicking him under the table.

Cass just sits quietly at his assigned table, watching his dad and step-mom dance and laugh. He is annoyed by the constant kicks and water being flicked at him, but figures it's the hazing required to enter the family. He was not entirely pleased to hear his dad was re-marrying. When he first met Mary he thought she was nice, but he hasn't spent any extended period of time with her. Just the occasional holiday.

Cass snaps after an hour of being kicked. "What is your problem with me?"

"I don't like you." Dean shrugs, flicking water at him.

Cass sighs and gets up from the table, leaving the chair in the way, so Dean can't follow him. He heads to the washroom, to calm down his nerves. He doesn't understand what he did to Mary's son to make him so persistent on annoying him. As Cass stands in front of the mirror, Dean walks in.

Dean follows his step-brother to the washroom, it was just too easy to guess where he was going. He walks through the door and walks up to the urinal. Castiel watches him skeptically. He finishes up and goes to walk out.

"Don't you wash your hands after you use the toilet?"

"Nah, my dad's a marine." Dean continues to head for the door.

"I don't get it. Explain." Cass tilts his head.

"Marines learn not to piss on their hands." Dean smirks and pats Castiel's shoulder, pushing him aside to leave.

Castiel just looks at the teen, as he walks away. What a weird thing to say. Was it a reference to how much he doesn't want a new dad? Castiel is so confused, it's not his fault their parents got married, why take it out on him? Cass looks at himself in the mirror once more, than walks back out to the party.

Cass makes sure to keep his distance from the Winchester boys for the rest of the evening, hiding out near the bar.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jimmy and Mary return from their honeymoon in the Bahamas, Jimmy and Castiel move into the Winchester home, at least it was the Winchester family home until Mary got it in the divorce and now changes her name to Novak, she wants to rid herself of the Winchester name, but unfortunately her sons' carry the name and Dean has the same striking personality. She does love her sons, but she can't seem to be around them, she'd rather not watch Dean follow in his father's footsteps, swooning all the girls into his bed.

That night she mentions to her husband her concerns for Dean. Jimmy suggests that if Mary is uncertain about Dean, he could go to the same school as his son, Castiel. It was a boarding school in Fort Worth, Texas. Castiel seemed to enjoy going there and it gave Jimmy the freedom of not worrying where he was and what he was doing, his entire itinerary was controlled from the time he woke up, to the time he went to sleep.

Mary was uncertain, she could just imagine the antics Dean would get into, but once he's there, the school can cope with the attitude problems. She wanted it to be resolved, free to start her new life, with her new husband.

The next day, Mary and Jimmy decide to break the news to Dean. Mary makes pancakes, Dean's favorite, she's trying to play to Dean's good side. Dean stumbles down the stairs and makes his way to the kitchen table; Castiel is already sitting at the table, drinking his orange juice.

"Morning Mom… Jimmy, Castiel." Dean mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"Dean, don't call him that." Mary places a stack of pancakes in front of Dean.

"What his name? What should I call your new husband? Certainly not Dad!" Dean scoffs and picks up his fork, pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"Something with more respect." Jimmy states.

"Respect is earned, man." Dean stuffs his mouth full of buttermilk pancakes. "Great breakfast, by the way Mom." He manages to speak between chews.

"Listen boys, we have some news." Jimmy states. Mary gets out of her chair, to walk behind her husband and places her arms around his shoulders, squeezing gently.

"Great, only part of the family for like a week and already speaking like you have control over me." Dean mumbles into his plate of pancakes.

Cass hears him and smiles.

"What you smiling at, nerd?" Dean says, mockingly.

"DEAN! That's your brother." Mary retorts, angrily.

"No, he's not, Sammy is my brother! And he'd rather live with Dad then you! My own brother abandoned me." Dean shoves his plate away and storms out of the kitchen.

"Well that went great, didn't it?" Jimmy just shakes his head, Dean is going to be an attitude problem right from the start.

"He is angry, very angry, at me, at the world." Mary kisses her husband's head.

Cass looks down at his plate, trying his best to be invisible, he doesn't want to get the anger end of his dad's temper.

"Well, I guess we'll tell you now, Dean is going to be joining you at your school."

"WHAT? NO!" Cass loses his calm and jumps out of his chair, causing it to tip over, in his outburst.

"Castiel, stop acting like that, you prolly won't even have to see him, it's a large school." Jimmy will not be talked to like that, not in front of his wife. A son is supposed to show his father respect.

Cass looks down at his feet, why the hell would his dad do that. What did he do to deserve that kind of torture? He was looking forward to going back to school to get away from his asshole step-brother. Now he has to put up with the attitude, even at school.

After a tense few minutes Castiel walks back up the stairs to his new room, which was Sam's when he lived there. Dean hates that Castiel got Sammy's room. He walks up to Dean's door and knocks. He waits a few seconds, doesn't hear movement and walks away.

Dean ran to the bathroom, locking the door. God damn adults, thinking they can control him. He is fifteen, there wasn't a person in this house that knew how much he hated it here. In the house he grew up in, watching another guy sleep in his father's bed, kissing his mother and talking to him like Dean was his son. It was so unnerving, especially when his brother bailed on him, a few months ago, after hearing about their mom's engagement. Sammy left and his mom obviously didn't want him around anymore. How did his life get so messed up? Castiel is a nerd, like Sammy, but he grew up with Sam, Castiel is someone that was shoved on him, not family.

Dean spends his morning hiding in his room, listening to some classics, air guitaring to the solos.

Mary lets Dean calm down; she tries again when Castiel comes down to ask her something about Dean's enrollment at his school.

"Mary, when was this decided? Dean being enrolled in my school. He is awful to me here and now he will be awful to me at school. Why would you do this?" Castiel is keeping his voice calm and even, trying to explain his concerns.

Mary sighs, Castiel is supposed to be the level headed, responsible one. He is just as temper-mental as her own son. "Listen sweetie, your father and I want to… have some time to settle into married life, and you boys could use some bonding time, as brothers. Dean really is a good kid, at least he was when he was younger."

"I don't care if he's a friggen angel. He can't come to my school. I hate him, he's selfish, stubborn, pig-headed and arrogant. I don't want him anywhere near my friends or my school. I will never forgive you if you send him." Cass is so upset, he is shaking.

"I don't care, you are fifteen and your father suggested it, talk it out with him." Mary turns and stalks out of the room, finding Jimmy hiding in the garage.

"Honey, your son is having a bitch fit 'bout Dean going to his school." Mary steps into the garage, closing the door behind her.

Jimmy rolls his eyes. "He is acting out, he hates that we got married and will take it out on anyone he can bitch to."

"I can take my son being a bitch, but I thought your boy was a perfect gentleman, what changed?"

"We actually got married and made him move, he doesn't feel I give him any time of day and now he has no escape from his home life. You know typical teen drama." Jimmy shakes his head, frustrated with the teenagers.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean hears a knock at his door and gets off his bed to turn down his music. He hears another knock and figures it's the asshole father replacement, trying to assert his power, even though it's Dean's house, not his. He opens the door to see Castiel standing awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"What you want, dweeb?" Dean tries to shut the door, but Castiel inserted his foot in the door frame. "Go away, Castiel. I don't do brotherly crap."

"Like I would ever want to spend time with such an inconsiderate asshole." Cass scoffs and pushes the door open with his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Dean backs up, letting Castiel in begrudgingly.

"You are the worst thing to happen to me! Tell your mom, she can't do it, I won't stand for it." Cass starts ranting, getting it all off his chest, before Dean can get into the conversation.

Dean just stares at his step-brother, in a daze. He has no clue what Castiel is talking about, but he sounds really pissed, whatever this news was or is.

"What the hell are you babbling 'bout, dweeb?" Dean just plops down on his floor, sifting through his music collection, sprawled across the carpet.

"You don't know? Dammit! Your mom and my dad decided I wasn't tortured enough at the wedding, or at home. They think I deserve to be taunted by a pompous asshole, while at school too!" Cass is shaking, his fists clenched, nails digging into his palms. He can't think about the pain in his hands, he hates his life too much and it's all Mary and Dean's fault.

"What you talking 'bout? Who's a pompous asshole? And why do I care? You leave in a week, leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. We don't need to be friends, just suffer through the shit life we are now forced with. I won't talk to you, do me the same."

Cass turns, opening Dean's door. "Oh no, I'm not the only one leaving in a week, so are you. Congrats pompous asshole, you go to my damn school now!" Cass slams the bedroom door.

Dean just stares at the door, what the hell was that about? His school? He goes to a prep school in Texas. Then he thinks it through. "FUUCKEN BITCH!"  
\-----------------------------------------------  


 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean storms out of his bedroom, going straight for the kitchen. "MOM, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Mary hears Dean yelling from the garage. She takes a deep breath, preparing for the argument she thought she was going to have this morning.

Dean watches his mom walk into the kitchen, with her husband right behind her, head held high. What a bitch, acting like she decides Dean's life.

"I guess Castiel told you." Mary states, as if she is discussing the weather not her son's school change.

"Since when am I going to that nerd's friggen school?" Dean glares at the stupid man holding his mom's hand.

"Dean, that's no way to talk to your mother." Jimmy steps in front of Mary protectively.

"Don't you get into this, it's bad enough you live in my house, don't push your luck." Dean's nostrils flare in rage. He punches the wall, trying to keep from hitting the one person he blames for it all.

"This is not YOUR house, mister! It's mine."

"Like fucken hell it's yours. You get a good lawyer and suddenly you think you can take everything important, including my happiness!"

"Your father was the one that signed over the deed. I didn't coerce him with a lawyer." Mary lets her new husband's hand go and steps up to get in Dean's personal space.

"I am not going! You can't make me!" Dean gets right in Mary's face. They are nose to nose. Jimmy steps in, separating them, feeling the tension.

Castiel runs down the stairs, hearing the raised voices. He is angry at his dad, but he won't let Dean get physical.

Dean can't take his world spiraling out of control, he sits down in a chair. When he sees Castiel come running, he is shocked, he thought of Castiel as a push-over, he looks anything but at the moment. There is anger in his eyes, he looks just as ready for a fight as Dean does. This stops Dean short, maybe there is more to his step-brother than he initially thought. He is loyal to his dad, even when his life is thrown in an uproar.

Dean looks at his mother, she is leaning against the counter. Jimmy stands between the threat and his wife. As if he'd actually hit his mother, he scoffs, gets off the chair and heads for the door. He makes it to the park, sits on a swing, moving himself with his feet still touching the ground.

Castiel has been walking for what feels like hours, when he notices a lone figure at the swing set of the local park. He sighs, that's where Dean went. He walks up the path and sits next to Dean in a swing.

Dean looks up when he hears the swing beside him move, stupid kid found him, good for him, it's not like he was trying to run away.

"What you want Castiel?" Dean just looks back down at his feet.

"I understand your anger, but you have to admit, back there in the kitchen you looked like you were going to hit someone. I don't know how things were done in your home before, but I won't let you hit someone, even when it's our parents." Cass drags his foot across the gravel, nervously.

"I know. I may have underestimated you. I'm sorry. I wasn't gonna hit 'em. I'm just pissed this was decided without me, or I guess you either. Since it affects you, as well." Dean looks up. Castiel is holding his posture, oddly.

"I know the feeling." Cass stops swinging himself.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Dean tilts his head.

"Ohh…um…no reason…" Cass trails off.

"Castiel, did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't lay a hand on me." Cass gets off the swing and walks toward the playground.

"Holy shit! He doesn't put his hands on you, but obviously he hurts you." Dean follows Castiel to the twirly slide.

"NO Dean, stop! Please…" Cass can't even keep eye contact. "Leave me alone."

Dean has a new understanding of why Castiel obviously hates him. Dean has tortured Castiel this entire time, thinking Castiel was a spineless geek, but Castiel has actually been beaten into submission. Words can hurt just as much as physical punches.

Dean walks back to his house, he has to make it up to Castiel. Even after being treated like crap by his dad, he was willing to defend his dad in a fight, that's sick and twisted. He apologizes to his mom and heads up to his room, to pack. He will go to the stupid school and he won't complain about it. Maybe life will be better away from his mom.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel didn't mean to let Dean know. His suffering was supposed to be in silence, he was tough enough to take the emotional abuse, it wasn't new to him. He sits on the slide, watching the sunset, knowing when he gets back he will be in trouble for missing dinner. He had to play the good son for a few more days, the happy family life, that's what his dad called it.

He sneaks into the house, surprisingly the back door is unlocked, that is not like his dad, must be a mistake. He creeps up to his room, slips in and flicks the light on. Sitting on his bed is a note and a piece of apple pie. Another odd thing, this is getting creepy. He walks to the bed and picks up the note.

-I saved you pie. Life is better with pie -

No name, must have been Mary, but why? Mary didn't give him the impression of caring, she was indifferent to her step-son. He was starving, too scared to return home for dinner. He ate the pie quickly and got into his PJs, he ventured to the bathroom to brush his teeth and go pee. When he gets to the door, he sees the light on and tries to run back to the safety of his room. He is too slow, the door opens, sending bright light cascading across the hallway, Cass turns around, giving the deer in the headlights look.

Dean walks out of the bathroom, notices Castiel frozen, in fear. Holy shit, this kid is skittish. "Hey Castiel, relax, it's just me. Jimmy has his own bathroom."

Cass swallows loudly, he knew that. He stands there for a second, awkwardly, then walks past Dean to use the bathroom.

"Did ya get the pie?" Dean asks, as Castiel goes to close the door.

"What? You left the pie? You were in my room?" Castiel is speechless, why was Dean being nice? He almost misses the asshole he met a few months ago, almost.

Dean nods, stepping into the doorway and closes the bathroom door behind him. He watches Castiel fumble with his toothbrush, applying toothpaste and starting to brush his teeth.

After an uncomfortable silence, Cass looks over at Dean, who is staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing, sorry, I'll leave." Dean opens the door and leaves. Why did the kid look so horrified that Dean was in his room? He shakes off the thought and hops into his comfy bed, knowing he will miss it when he leaves.

The week passes without incident, Dean keeps his temper under control. Castiel is quieter than before, not saying more than the expected polite greetings to Dean or Mary. He never actually acknowledges his dad, Dean notices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the awesome writing, hehe. This is a fluff chapter, I guess. This is where the boys start to bond, they still have a long way to go, but that's for another chapter. 
> 
> This chapter was written in close collaboration with Chimp1984. Since I don't freak on a plane, I'm an AWESOME flier!

Jimmy hands Castiel and Dean their plane tickets to Dallas Saturday morning. The plane leaves at one, Dean has never flown on a plane before, he is nervous, but he wants to seem cool. He holds up a good front until he and Castiel are sitting in the terminal, waiting to board their plane. Dean starts to pace, he can't keep still, he wishes Sammy was here with him.

Castiel notices Dean's odd behaviour, but thinks it nerves about going to a new school, Dean went to the local high school last year, prep school is nothing like a high school.

As they call his row number over the speakers Dean pales and stops dead in his pacing. He gives a nervous look at the ticket agent and walks slowly to the doors. Castiel is behind him, he acts all strong as he walks down the tunnel, but when he reaches the plane's door he stops.

Castiel watches Dean with interest, he doesn't say anything, just walks past him and enters the plane, showing his ticket to the flight attendant, who directs him to his row. He thanks her and walks down the aisle. He sits down and places his bag under the seat in front of him and waits. Dean comes down the aisle a few minutes later, looking distraught, Cass chuckles, big tough Winchester is scared to fly.

Dean sees Castiel and takes a deep breath, goes to put his bag in the overhead compartment and Castiel shakes his head. Dean tilts his head and takes the bag out and sits beside his step-brother.

"Put it under the seat, it's easier." Castiel doesn't even look at Dean; he is rubbing his hands, applying hand-sanitizer.

Dean just nods and puts the bag at his feet, buckling up immediately. They sit in silence, waiting for the plane to finish loading and doing all the pre-flight checks, Dean sits staring at the seat in front of him, not even noticing his surroundings. He chants 'it's going to be okay...you'll be fine…just breathe.' The flight attendant closes the door and the pilot comes over the speakers, causing Dean to tense up.

Castiel is laughing quietly to himself, Dean is hilarious. The plane starts to roll backwards, getting ready to taxi onto the runways, Dean doesn't appear to take a single breath the entire time the plane goes backwards. He decides to 'throw Dean a bone' and pretends to accidently hit his foot, to snap him out of his trance and get him to breathe.

Dean jumps at his foot being hit, he looks down and sees Castiel's foot not far from his. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Sorry, I got nervous. Planes are scary." Castel gives a genuine nervous face. He can't sit next to a basket case for the plane ride.

"You don't like flying? But you fly all the time. I've never been on a plane in my life…"

Castiel figured it was something like that. It was just his luck, Dean's first time flying and Castiel has to babysit. This is an honour for a parent or even a sibling, sure as hell not a step-brother.

They taxi without incident, but as they stop and wait for their turn Dean looks out the window nervously.

"Relax, Dean." Castiel attempts to block Dean's view.

Dean huffs and holds his breath. Damn planes crash, he wants to live to see his eighteenth birthday. After a few seconds he hears a new noise, the engines starting up, revving to full speed and Dean clenches his hands on the armrests.

Castiel looks down and sees Dean hanging onto the armrests for dear life. He chuckles, grabs Dean's hand and holds it, tucking his arms under his own. The plane lurches forward and goes full speed down the runway and when the wheels lift off Dean holds his breath, Castiel just squeezes Dean's hand, tenderly.

Even after the plane gets to cruising altitude Dean doesn't let Castiel's hand go. He holds it, for comfort and support, the entire one and a half hour flight. After the first half hour Castiel's hand was cramping and he was annoyed, but then he looked at Dean's face and realized this is not the time to be an ass.

"Um…Dean, can I switch hands?" Castiel wiggles his fingers.

"What? Sure Cass." Dean stammers and releases Castiel's hand only to squeeze his right hand.

It takes Castiel a few minutes to realize that Dean called him 'Cass', not Castiel or dweeb. He smiles, Dean may not be a total ass, especially since he doesn't do well on planes.

Dean is freaking out, he needs Sammy. Why wasn't Sammy here to hold his hand? His step-brother offered his hand for comfort, which was odd, but Dean is close to passing out from anxiety, so he'd take anyone's offered hand. What surprised him the most was that not once did Castiel laugh or mock. This was his opportunity to treat Dean like crap and he was nice and supportive, changing hands every half hour, but not telling him to grow up or get a handle on his phobia.

When the pilot comes over the speakers to say they are getting ready to land Dean gasps and pulls Castiel's arm closer.

Castiel is pulled close to Dean, he feels Dean's heart racing. This is not humorous for either of them. Castiel soothes Dean, stroking his hair, softly, he is going off instinct at this point. Dean leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

Dean takes slower, deeper breaths after Castiel starts to stroke his hair, he feels a calm. It is a new feeling, calm in a stressful, unsettling situation.

"Shh, it's okay…you're going to be fine…it's okay Dean…relax." Castiel uses his best calming voice, keeping his voice even and soft. It works, Dean is squeezing less and has actually nuzzled his head into Castiel's shoulder.

Castel looks out the window and the ground is getting close, he sighs and strokes Dean's hair again. He knows he is the adult in this situation and does his best to keep his step-brother calm.

They land, Dean barely notices, he is entranced by Castiel's voice and his hand running through his hair. It reminds him of when he was scared of thunderstorms and his mom would soothe him. It's a feeling he hasn't felt in years.

Dean is so calm, he still hasn't let go of Castiel's hand. Castiel clears his throat, jolting Dean out of his calm trance. He opens his eyes, sees Castiel looking at him and let's go immediately.

"We can leave now, Dean. Grab your bag and let's go." Cass rubs Dean's arm.

Dean flinches away from the touch, he knows Castiel is hurt, but he was in a panic flying, he isn't like that. He grabs his bag and nearly runs off the plane.

Castiel just sits there in shock, what the hell just happened? He thought he and Dean were getting along, and now Dean can't even stand to look at him or be touched by him. He exits the plane and makes his way to the baggage carousel, Dean can't run far, he doesn't know where his school is or anything. After all they are heading to the same school and need to share a ride.

Dean sits by the exit, sulking. He notices Castiel and jumps out of his seat to follow him through the doors. Castiel goes to the security person working the area, he points at the line of cabs, says something Dean doesn't catch then thanks the guy and walks away.

"What you ask him, Castiel? Where is our ride?" Dean looks at the ground, he can't hide the embarrassment he still feels from the flight.

"He said our cab is down at the end of the row, Taxi #9." Castiel isn't wasting any more patience on Dean, not after his obvious lack of gratitude for calming him on the flight.

Dean finds the taxi first and points to it. "Here it is Castiel."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel walks to the driver and shows his student ID and points to Dean. The driver gets out and packs their suitcases in the back. Castiel gets in the back seat, passenger side and Dean slides in behind the driver. They sit in silence as they drive the hour to the school.

The taxi pulls up to the gates and the driver punches in the code, Dean makes sure to memorize the code, just in case.

The gates open and it drives into Dean's prison. Dean groans, loudly, Castiel looks over and tries to comfort him, but Dean pulls his hand away.

So that's how it's going to be, fine. Castiel won't give him any help. He is on his own, step-brother or not. No one gets away with treating him like that after obviously getting comfort from him, during a stressful time, on his first plane trip.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Castiel jumps out of the Town car as fast as he can, running for the entrance double doors. He gets through the doors and heads straight for the Grand Hall, it's the welcome dinner and Castiel wants to see his friends before he has to see his asshole of a brother again.

He spots Crowley sitting at the table, talking to Meg and Bela.

"Hey guys, how was summer vaca?" Castel sits at the end of the table.

"You know, same old, same old. Torture a few minions, a.k.a. little brothers." Crowley chuckles.

Meg rolls her eyes, she never did get his humour. "It was boring, like last year."

"Where is Azazel? I got something to tell you guys." Castiel keeps his eyes on the hall doorway, waiting for Dean to enter.

"Usual place, Head Master's office, can't even keep his hands off the girls for the evening." Crowley states, as if this was new behaviour.

"I swear my life couldn't have gotten worse, then I went home for the summer. My dad got re-married and my new step-brother is a major asshole. I mean like he could give Azazel a run for his money and that's on a good day."

"No way, Cassie. You got a new family, wicked." Bela pats him on the back. "You need some of the good stuff before or after?"

"Thinking before." He grins and leans in close to Ruby, who is sitting at the next table. "Hey Rubes, you holding?"

"You know it, sweetie." She winks and hands him a baggie, he slips in a twenty.

"Thanks, see ya later guys." Cass ducks out of the hall and sees Dean standing in the entrance way, looking up the staircase, in awe.

Castiel groans there is no way he could ever get lucky, how to sneak past him without him seeing. Dean picks that second to look down and sees Castiel standing by the large wooden doors, leading to the hall.

"Heya, Castiel. This place is huge." Dean walks over to Castiel, taking a peek into the hall.

"Where ya going? I thought this was where we were to eat and get our assigned rooms?"

"It is, go on inside. I need some air." Castiel starts to walk to the double doors, but notices Dean is following him. "What you doing Dean?"

"I don't know anyone, I thought I could hang with you, at least 'til I make friends." Dean gives a sheepish smile.

"What? Fuck no! Not after the way you treated me in the car." He pushes past the doors, letting them creak.

Dean just stands in the doorway watching Castiel storm out. He doesn't trust Castiel that's all. He wants help, but can't ask, not after Castiel was so nice on the plane and he ruined it first chance he got by running away. He sneaks down to where Castiel went, seeing him pull out a small pipe, stuff it with weed and light it up. Dean is shocked, he has never seen Castiel smoke, he thought he was this nerdy kid, but he is ditching the dinner to get high. There is so much he doesn't know about this guy. First impressions be damned he seems cool enough. He watches Castiel take another hit, waits a minute then strolls down and sneaks up behind him, trying to scare him.

"Hey Castiel, whatcha doin'?" Dean smirks, watching Castiel nearly drop his pipe in surprise.

"Holy Shit!" He turns around and glares. "Dean go away!"

"Relax, can I join you or is this a private party?" Dean strolls beside him and waits for an answer.

Castiel is feeling no pain, so he hands over the pipe. Dean takes it with a thanks and lights up, inhaling, he gets a good lungful, holds it and lets it out. "This is good shit, dude."

"I know all the best people. Goes down smooth, don't it?" He holds his hand out for the pipe back.

They stand there for a minute in silence, taking hits.

"I'm sorry. Cass." Dean looks down at the grass. "I mean after, I'm very grateful you helped me. It's just no one has cared enough to comfort me in years. It caught me by surprise, you didn't haveta do that."

"I couldn't very well have you freaking out, causing a scene, plus, you were kinda entertaining." Cass quips.

"That's not nice to say, Cass." Dean nudges him, jokingly.

"What's with calling me 'Cass' anyways?" Castiel dumps out the ashes and pockets the pipe.

"What? Oh, sorry, you don't like it?" Dean looks regretful.

"Nah, just that's what my friends call me and I didn't think we were friends, you made it pretty clear you don't like me. Water flicking, remember?"

"Bad first impression, you looked like a nerd, I was angry. I've spent time with you, you aren't a pushover dork. You have spirit and I admire that, kinda reminds me of my lil bro. He looks small, but damn does he fight dirty and wins every fight." Dean nudges Castiel as they walk back to the Grand Hall.

"I understand, you thought you could push me and I'd let you."

"Pretty much, I was testing the water. Figured we only see each other for a few weeks, set the ground rules and I rule the house, like before." Dean just shrugs, no point lying.

"We are NOT friends, you earn friendships, you have to make your own friends, I will show you to your dorm room, where ever it is, but don't expect me to be nice to you. Got it?" Castiel walks up the steps and enters the hall, he stops in the doorway and turns, waiting for Dean to answer him.

Y...yes, Castiel, we aren't friends, I got it." Dean states straight to his face, no deception. Obviously Castiel isn't like most guys their age.

"Good, sit over there, that's where the new meat sits." He walks over to his friends, smirking. Castiel just watches Dean sit down by the Head Master's table, looking very nervous. He is fresh meat, why does he care so much? Dean is handed his class schedule and dorm assignment.

Castiel takes that second to look down at his food, and sees mashed potatoes and pot roast. Very enticing food, he eats his food quietly, he has the major munchies, he finishes wolfing down his plate and Bela offers her plate, he doesn't give her a second to retract her offer and scarves down the mashed potatoes, playing with her roast.

"So bottomless pit, which one is your new toy?" Crowley asks, glancing over the new students.

"Who we torturing this year? I'm assuming we are finding our new minions here." Azazel slides in beside Meg.

"Actually we are trying to decide who to eat first." She gives a massive smirk.

"I go for the little blonde there, she looks damn delicious." Crowley rubs his hands together.

"Too bad she's jailbait." Bela states.

"Um, we are all jailbait. So it's not illegal."

"Good point. Cassie who you taking this year?" Meg kicks him to get him to stop eating long enough to get an answer.

"What?"

"Who you taking this year? I suggest an easy conquest, you seem off your game, honey."

"Fuck you, Meghan!" Cass spits.

"Touchy little fucker this year, aren't ya?"

"I take the tall blonde there." Castiel admires his new toy.

Megs takes a short brunette boy. Bela wants the big black kid sitting on the far end of the table. Crowley wants the tall guy near the door. Azazel takes the red headed girl staring at him.

They finish dinner and head off to their respected dorms, Castiel waits by the door, he agreed to show Dean to his dorm, plus he seemed to have made friends with the new toys, he wants to know their names, so he can put names to their faces.

Dean walks up with the red-haired girl, Azazel's toy and the tall brunette boy, Meg's toy.

"Heya, Castiel. This is Garth and Anna." Dean gives a lopsided grin.

"Hello Garth, Anna, may I ask that tall guy's name over there?" Castiel points to his conquest.

"Oh, him, no clue seemed to be foreign." Dean looks over at the blonde guy. Dean hands Castiel his assigned dorm. "Could you show them to their dorms too?"

Castiel sighs, give him an inch he wants a mile. "Sure, I suppose. Don't expect special treatment."

They all shake their heads. Castiel grabs their papers as well. Anna is in the girls' building at the end of the road, he'll remember to tell Azazel, Garth is in the same building as Castiel. Dean is actually on the same floor.

"Okay Kiddies, let's go." Castiel keeps Dean close, Dean is unaware of the social customs, new kids are usually hazed. This is Castiel's chances to get Dean back, for the wedding reception. He walks Anna to the front of the building. "Girls' dorms are off limit to guys, so you'll find your own room," he hands her papers back. They all wave to her. Castiel keeps a mental record of her classes, new kids are so trusting, that's why they make good pets.

"We are all in the same building so follow me." He walks over to his building, passes the card scanner, waiting for them to get their cards scanned. "You can't enter other dorms, there have been issues, keep your card on you at all times."

Dean looks at his card, it has his picture, name and his building name 'Jack Hall' on it. He leans over and glances at Castiel's, his says his name, building name, his special privileges and has his picture. They walk to the stairs and climb up the flight of stairs and enter a long hallway with doors on both sides, each door has a number on it. Castiel stops in front of room 208. "Garth, welcome to your cell." He hands over his papers, making another mental note of his schedule. They waved good bye and head back to the stair case. They go up two more flights of stairs and enter another hallway. Castiel stops in front of 403. "Here you are Dean, I am down the hall, don't bother me unless the place is on fire, this is the extent of my kindness, you earn it from here on out."

Dean opens the door and walks in, Castiel is curious, so he stands outside the door for a second. He hears a British accent and sticks his head into the unclosed door. He spots his conquest talking to Dean. Okay, now he has a shoe-in for information.

"Dean, you forgot your papers." Castiel pushes the door open and walks in. "Oh hello. You're new, aren't ya? I'm Castiel." He offers his hand.

"Balthazar, mate." He shakes his hand, confidently.

"Wow, we both have angelic names." Castiel can just imagine his kid bending to his will, being his puppet for entertainment purposes.

"How do you know that? Balthazar was a simple Seraph angel." Balthazar looks at this guy with curiousity, most people have no interest in angel mythology.

"And Castiel is the angel of Thursday, simple Seraph, as well." Castiel smirks, he knows his name history, he gets grief for it all the time from his friends.

"Touche." He chuckles, "You know Dean here?"

Castiel nods his head, "Step-brother, just joined the family."

"Well then, guess there is no competition." He winks at Castiel.

Dean is just staring at his roommate and his step-brother, they are totally flirting, at least that's how it seems. What the fuck? This day is just getting more and more confusing. Castiel is gay? No way. He seems so normal.

"Uh, Castiel, I thought you were leaving, friendship is earned, remember? You are making me uncomfortable here. Please leave, thank you for my papers."

He manages to get Castiel to the door and closes it on him, locking it.

"Hey your brother seems cool, mate." Balthazar hums quietly.

"Dude, let's get something out in the open. Are you gay?" Dean plops down on the couch, in the common area.

"Gay? No. Why the hell does everyone think that?" He pouts with his arms crossed.

"Hmm, prol'y cause you were all over him." Dean smirks, knowing he can't deny the obvious.

"Wait, is yours?"

"Like I know, just met him a few weeks ago, but I'm certainly learning a lot about his personality today." Dean huffs out his frustration.

"I think he might be, mate." He nods his head.

"Well, I'm not, so don't even think 'bout it." Dean gets up off the couch and heads to his room. Thankfully separate rooms; He has enough privacy to jerk off. He slams the door and falls back onto the bed. He bounces, and settles into the mattress, it's a good mattress, who knew. This place is pretty cool, his own room, an okay roommate, no parents and most of all NO PARENTS!

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel heads to his room, he knows where his room is and is pretty sure he has the same roommate as last year. He opens his door and is shocked to see his roommate has changed. No more Luke, instead Michael, the tightass floor monitor, how the hell did he get this screwed? He recovers quickly.

"Hello Michael, good summer?" Castiel walks to his room, not making too much eye contact, he is still high.

"It was sufficient. Yours?" Michael never was good at conversations that didn't include getting your ass handed to you on a silver platter.

"Dad re-married, got a new dumbass step-brother." Castiel gets to his bedroom door and waits for the conversation to end.

"Your bags were searched, found some paraphernalia, Castiel, you know better than to bring it on campus, right?"

Castiel cringes, dammit. "Of course Michael, what happened to Luke?"

"Got arrested last week, attempted murder. Tried to kill his brother, Me!"

Too bad he didn't succeed… "That sucks, for him. I'm going to bed, good night Michael."

Castiel closes his door and leans against it. This is going to be the year from hell. His cool roommate is replaced with the straight-edge anal older brother. His new step-brother is going to his school and wants to sponge-off him, how will he get through this?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wakes up confused, where is he? This is not his bedroom, then he remembers, he was dumped in Texas, by his bitch of a mom and step-dad for being related to his dad.

He stumbles out of bed, getting a feel for the room, where the hell is the washroom? He gets to the door and opens it to see his roommate sitting on the couch, fully dressed, talking to Castiel. What the hell is the kid doing in his dorm?

"Morning Balthazar, Castiel. Where is the toilet in this place?" Dean runs his hands through his hair, trying to get it to stay down, bed head is awesome.

"Door on your right, I believe, if the set-up is the same for all the dorms." Castiel points to a door, smirking.

Dean thanks him and goes into the washroom. When he finishes peeing and taking care of his morning 'issues' he walks out.

"Why you visiting so early?" Dean says, drying his hair in the process.

"Uh…can't I wanna visit my brother?" Castiel tries to act like he cares.

"Bullshit, you made it perfectly clear you hate me and we are not on friendly terms." Dean crosses his arms in anger.

"Can I talk to you in your room? Please?" He adds the please since Dean didn't look like he would agree and Cass didn't wanna seem like an ass so soon, after meeting his new toy.

Dean looks at Balthazar then Castiel, nods and walks into his room, letting Castiel follow and closes the door.

"It's complicated, my roommate is the floor monitor he's strict. I have to hide my drugs, can I keep them here? He took my damn bong already, but not my pipe or my stash."

Dean just looks at Castiel for a solid minute, the silence gets uncomfortable, so Castiel sits down on Dean's bed.

"Are you asking me what I think you are?"

"What do you think I'm asking you?" Castiel asks, looking up.

"To be your accomplice. If I agree we have to appear to be friends. You know that, right? Can't you get one of your friends to help?" Dean shakes his head.

"You are on my floor, so it wouldn't seem odd if I spend time in your dorm. I'm taking a risk, offering you my 'friendship', my friends will not take it lightly." Castiel sighs, loudly, what the hell is he doing? They won't let him have two.

They stare at each other, Castiel drops his gaze. "New kids are treated like meat."

"Wow man, that's sick. When were you going to tell me?" Dean raises his voice, adding a touch of accusations.

"I wasn't, it was payback for treating me like shit at home." Castiel lifts his head, putting on a strong pissed off face.

"What? For that you would let me get thrown to the wolves. That's…that's…I can't even think of a good word." Dean sits on the bed, in shock. He really was a jackass, but did he deserve to be a piece of meat? "Why?"

Castiel turns around to face Dean. "Why what?" he tilts his head in confusion.

"Why be nice to me? I've been a total dick. If the roles were switched, I don't think I'd have done the same, offered to protect you. I woulda thrown you under the bus, to save my own ass." Dean looks at his hands, ashamed.

"I…don't know why. I didn't plan on it, trust me, I'd throw anyone under the bus that treated me like that."

"What exactly do we do now?"

Cass shakes his head. "We kinda have the new kids for doing our homework, our assigned cleaning tasks and… well a few like to make them do sex acts, for fun." Castiel looks up at Dean for the last part.

Dean's face goes white as a ghost at the mention of sex acts. Dean doesn't like guys.

After a tense few seconds, Castiel puts a hand on Dean's arm, Dean freaks out and jumps off the bed, throwing his arms up in defence.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" Dean is backed into the corner.

"Relax Dean, I would never. I don't believe in that sorta torture." Castiel puts his hands up, showing he is not a threat. "I'm interested in your roommate, not you, I assure you."

Dean watches as Castiel gets off the bed, slowly and walks to the door, away from Dean and leaves.

Castiel is shocked, he hasn't seen anyone react like that before, unless…the realization hits him, Dean is scared, that was a caged animal freaking out. There is more to Dean's story than what he has seen. This is not his first encounter with the mention of sexual acts. Castiel leaves the dorm room quickly, telling Balthazar he needs to grabs something from his room and would be back in a few minutes, he makes sure to wink suggestively at his conquest. He grabs his baggie and all his pipes and papers, putting them in his pockets and heads down the hall back to Dean and Balthazar's dorm.

He knocks on the door and lets himself in; Balthazar is apparently in the washroom or his own room, so Cass walks over to Dean's room and knocks. He waits for Dean to answer the door, the door opens and Dean is standing awkwardly behind the door, peeking out from behind it.

"Dean, I just came to hide my stuff and hang out with Balthy, I promise. Look in my eyes, I'm not lying, I won't even talk to you, if you don't want me to, you need to relax." He walks in the room and heads to put the paraphernalia in a drawer by Dean's bed, he opens the middle drawer to see a picture of his family when he was a toddler, he looks happy, with a baby Sam in his arms. He sets the picture aside and hides the baggie of goods and his stash under some shirts and closes the drawer. "Thank you Dean."

Dean just nods, Castiel leaves the room, shutting the door and sits on the couch, waiting for Balthazar to return. The blonde guy comes out of the washroom, looking surprised to see the couch occupied by his roommate's attractive step-brother.

"Hey Balthy, wanna watch a movie?" Cass sits up and holds 'Kick-Ass' for him to see.

"Sure, mate. Will Dean be joining us?" Balthazar jumps over the couch and lands on a seat.

"Doubt it, I think I pissed him off" Castiel wrings his hands, he knows he upset him.

"His loss." Balthazar shrugs. "Wait did you call me Balthy?"

"I may have…you don't mind do ya?" Castiel flashes his pearly whites, laying it on thick.

"Nah, it's flattering. I know I got a long name. I call you Cassie then." Balthazar winks and elbows him to start the movie.

They start the movie, sitting on opposite ends of the couch, slowing they move closer, laughing at the ridiculous things happening in the movie. After an hour Dean comes out of his room and sits on the floor, as far away from Castiel as he can. He doesn't make a single noise, this is unsettling for Castiel, what the hell has he been through that he acts like that and is scared of me now.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At noon they head down to the Grand Hall for lunch time, Castiel waves to the guys at the door way and heads to see his friends.

He sits down in the middle of the table, between Crowley and Meg. "Ready for the intel? Redhead is Anna, in the Gwenivere Hall, Meg's is Garth, Jack Hall and mine is Balthazar."

They spent the next hour talking about how their pets are going to be fun this year, Castiel is quiet and withdrawn, watching Dean and Balthazar talk, Dean has seemed to recover from his freak out this morning.

"Hey, can we have two?" Castiel asks without warning.

"What? Why?" Azazel looks over at Castiel, then follows his line of sight, smiling. "Cassie wants to play, how sweet?"

"He treated me like shit, and last night you shoulda heard him talking ta me, it's payback time, that asshole is going down. I'll have him on a leash, barking like a dog in no time." Castiel doesn't even break his stare when Dean notices him. They keep eye contact for a few seconds, then Dean looks down, blushing.

After lunch the new students go to an assembly, explaining all the rules, regulations and how to go about making changes to their class schedules or dorm assignments. Dean sits with Balthazar and Garth, they listen to the monotone drone of the Headmaster, barely paying attention.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Balthazar, Dean and Garth walk up the stairs to their dorms, they wave goodnight to Garth and enter their dorm. Dean is exhausted, some much information to absorb and Castiel told him a very disturbing fact. He owes his safety to him, and the kids at this school are sadistic. This was why he hated starting over at a new school. There is no way in hell he is being someone's sex toy.

He gets ready for bed, sets his alarm and falls into bed, not even getting under the covers, Texas is too hot, thank god there is air conditioning.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Castiel wakes up and heads for Dean's dorm room to get his goods, he knocks and waits, the door is locked, at least the kids aren't stupid, he decides to get his stuff later and heads straight for the administration building. He finds the counselor's office door and knocks, no answer. Damn it. He goes to the Grand hall for breakfast.

He sits with Crowley and Bela in the corner, eating quietly. They talk about classes and boring stuff, while Castiel just keeps his head down, eating his Frosted Flakes. He heads out for class without even saying goodbye to his friends.

Geography is boring, so is Algebra, but Balthazar is in his class, so he sits next to him, chancing glances at him, trying to give the impression he can't keep his eyes off the gorgeous Brit. Balthazar catches him a few times and blushes, looking down. Castiel smirks, this is on track, now to figure out what is with Dean.

At lunch, Castiel heads back to the Admin building and tries his luck with the counselor. This time the door is answered by a tall older man, in a dress shirt and black slacks, with a scuffy beard.

"Hello, son. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help, I have a friend that kinda freaked out yesterday." Castiel waits patiently at the door.

"Come on in, kid. Name's Bobby. What's yours?" The counselor steps aside.

"I can't give you my name." Castiel knows if he gives his name they will investigate.

"I need a name, so I can slot you in for time."

Castiel thinks about that, good point, but what name to give him? "Real or fake?"

"Don't matter, kid. Although you look young so I may need to know your real one at some point."

"Jack Dawson." Please let him not realize it's from Titanic, he couldn't think of anything better.

"Okay, Jack." He winks. "What can I help you with?" He sits behind his desk and points to a squishy chair for Castiel to sit in.

"Um, okay, my friend…I don't really know how to explain it, without getting in trouble." Castiel is taking shallow breaths, panicking.

"Calm down, kid. Tell me the basics. Details can be for later."

"He freaked out when I touched his arm, after the mention of sexual acts." Castiel looks down at the floor. How could he be telling an adult someone else's problems?

"Okay, freaked out how?" He takes out his notebook and writes it down.

"What are you writing? This is confidential!" Castiel gets out of his chair, clenching his fists.

"Relax, kid, just writing your name and what you said. See?" He turns the notebook and that is all that's written.

Castiel sits back down and takes a deep breath. "Called me a pervert and told me to get away from him." He fidgets with his finger nails. "Then he jumped off the couch, putting his hands up and ran into the corner."

Bobby writes some more in his notebook. "Sounds like sexual abuse, do you know his past?"

Castiel shakes his head. "He is scared of me now. What do I do?"

"First of all, he a student here?" He looks up, Castiel nods, he jots this down. "I don't suppose you'll give me his name or even your real name?" Castiel shakes his head. "Great, I can't help if don't know who needs the help."

"He will never talk to me if I do that. He barely trusts me as it is."

"Okay no names, but If you want to help suggest he come talk to me, give the name 'Mark Hamil' and I'll know."

Castiel thinks, it could work, he nods his approval. "Okay."

"Can I have more information about him and you then?"

Castiel nods, this guy seems okay, maybe he can help Dean.

"How old is he? Is he new here? Does he have anger issues? How does he act around his friends?" Bobby looks at 'Jack' for the answers.

"Fifteen, yes he is new here. When I first met him he was a total asshole. Haven't really seen him around his friends, he is just making friends." Castiel fidgets in his chair, weird questions.

Bobby writes it all down and adds in how 'Jack' is fidgeting at the mention of friends. "Is he gay? Are you gay? If he just found out you are and you propositioned him, he may have freaked."

Castiel takes that chance to rub his neck, nervously. "I am gay, but I don't feel like that towards him. I don't think he is, but we did bond on the plan ride. He did find out I was, Saturday night."

"I see. How was he this morning?"

"I don't really know he wouldn't answer his door and we don't have classes together, yet. I have to get to class, thank you Bobby. I just don't see how you can help, you want information on him and he is very against anyone looking down on him. " Cass holds out his hand to shake Bobby's and leaves.

Bobby sits back down in his chair and continues to write.

Jack Dawson

Kid is 15, not a new student, openly-gay, took a plane with the new kid

Mark Hamill 

Kid is 15, same as friend, new kid, took same flight as friend, sat together, so family or close family friend, but met not long ago. Not too friendly.

Possibly gay, sexually abused against his will, torn between accepting feelings and recalling prior incident.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel does feel better after talking to the counselor, but he needs to talk to Dean now. He decides to wait 'til after dinner. Dean is more relaxed in his dorm room, then in the hallways, too many people. He knows not to corner Dean now, so get him in the common area and ask him to talk. Turns out they do have some classes together, but Castiel keeps his distance, during English and Math.

Castiel is trying his best to stay away from his dorm room, he can't stand Michael, he knocks on Dean's dorm room around seven. He hears movement, Balthazar answers the door in an undershirt and jeans. He does look very attractive, but Castiel can't get distracted from his task.

"Hello Balthy, could I speak with Dean?" Castiel still remembers to flirt with Balthazar.

"Sure, mate. He's in his room, I'll get him." Balthazar leaves the door open for Castiel to come in and calls Dean's name through his door. "I'll be in my room." He grins and slips in his room.

Castiel is torn, he wants to protect Dean, but also likes the blonde guy. What does he plan to accomplish by taking both guys. Balthazar won't have a clue, but Dean will be aware of the control, he is too smart to be lied to.

"Hey Dean, can we talk?" Cass sits on the couch.

Dean tentatively sits on the edge of the couch, facing Castiel and nods.

"I wanna tell you something, I just don't know how to…I went to the student counselor today. You kinda freaked out on me the other day. Were you abused?"

Dean stares at Castiel, shocked. What the hell? Did he just say he talked to a fucken shrink about me?

"I assure you I didn't give either of our names. I think you should talk to him, he seems cool. If you do, give him the name Mark Hamill and he won't ask too many questions."

"What the fuck Castiel! I wasn't abused! Leave me alone and how could you tell someone that?" Dean raises his voice, finally over his shock. He stands up and storms to his room.

Castiel sighs, that coulda gone better. He stands up and walks to Dean's door, this is not over, avoidance is not the answer.

"Dean, can I come in?" Cass waits and enters the room anyways. Dean is laying on the bed with his back to him. "I didn't do it to piss you off, I did it cause believe it or not, you remind me of someone I wish had a different outcome to a similar situation."

Dean rolls over and stares at Castiel, what the hell did he just say? "I'm not mad at you Castiel, I wish you didn't do that, but I did snap. I don't like people being in my personal space, that's all."

Cass nods, he is getting somewhere at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel went to the Grand Hall and retracted his claim on Balthazar the next morning. He kept his distance from Balthazar for the rest of the week; he didn't even go over to talk to Dean in his dorm.

Dean agreed to go see this counselor that Castiel told him about. He would give him a try, no promises. He knocks on the door and is greeted by Bobby, dressed in a button down shirt and dress pants, he looked rather professional, except for the beard.

Dean chuckles at the sight. "Hi, are you the famous Bobby?"

Bobby nods his head. "Come on in, kid. Tell me how the word is being spread and I'll either confirm or deny the rumours."

Dean walks in and sits in the chair opposite the desk. "I was told to see you bout…"

"I can't help if I don't know the problem, son." He pulls out his notebook and grabs a pen.

"Does the name Mark Hamill mean something ta ya?" Dean asks quietly.

"Oh you are Mark Hamill, gotta admit wasn't expecting the kid to actually get you to see me." He flips to the page from that day.

"I wanna get something straight, I'm not abused, I just can't stand people touching me, okay?" Dean says this with an edge to his voice.

"I am okay with that. Continue kid, what else? I was told you didn't have a problem being touched when you were on the plane. I'm just going off what your friend told me."

Dean rubs his neck, nervously, "I never been on a plane before in my life and I was anxious, he was nice and held my hand, it's not gay! It's not!"

"Relax kid, I didn't say a word. Touchy aren't we?" Bobby jots down that he gets outraged easily, but yes he is fighting feelings of homosexuality.

"If you don't wanna tell me, how about you tell your friend then, he seemed to honestly wanna help."

"I can't tell him, I barely trust him."

"You trusted him enough to comfort you when you were distressed and you obviously listened to him about coming to see me, so maybe he is a better confidante then you think. How about we work on your personal space issues once a week, then?"

Dean nods, they agree to talk Wednesdays at 5pm and Dean leaves.

Dean didn't know how to talk to Castiel, he knew he owed his sanity to him, but kept his distance, waiting for him to visit, but Cass didn't even visit Balthazar. When Wednesday came around Dean went to his appointment, and talked to Bobby for the allotted half hour, he leaves, being given the same advice as last week, talk to his friend.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby, puts his notebook away and starts up his laptop, he is not an idiot, he can do some research on 'Mark Hamill' and "Jack Dawson'. He pulls up the student profiles for Jack Hall reads off the names of the new 15 year old students. It comes up as either: Garth Fitzgerald, Balthazar Taylor, or Dean Winchester. He pulls up all three files and skims through the information. Garth is from Baltimore, Maryland, Balthazar is from Southport, England and Dean is from Lawrence, Kansas. He pulls up all the other students on the same floors, since they are all on the fourth or second floor . He cross references and finds two students from the same town listed on the same floor, the weird part was they had the exact same home address listed, not friends, brothers, with different last names, so step-brothers. "Hello Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at breakfast Castiel is sitting at his table, talking to his friends.

"Hey Cassie, explain why your pet hasn't been marked yet?" Azazel asks over his cereal. "It's been like two weeks, don't get soft."

Castiel looks up from his Frosted flakes, nervous. Dammit, he was hoping they didn't notice. "Um…I'm working on it." He eats his breakfast in silence, knowing they are all watching him. He gets up and walks over to Dean, who is sitting at a table with Garth and Balthazar. He stands in front of Dean. "Hello Dean, can we talk?"

Dean looks up and nods, following Castiel to the washroom.

Once inside of the washroom, Castiel gives the occupants a dirty scowl and they all leave, practically running out of the place. Dean watches with awe, how'd he do that?

"What's up Castiel?" Dean stands by the mirror.

"You remember back last week when I said new kids are treated as meat?" Castiel paces the room.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, um in order for you to be completely safe I'm supposedta mark you." Castiel looks away, shyly.

"What does that mean, Cass?" Dean turns around, looking scared.

"I have to leave a bite mark, I swear it's not sexual. Believe me, I was trying to not do it, but I got called on it just now."

"Where?"

"Hidden by your uniform, but visible to the other students."

"You didn't answer my question, not really."

"Your neck, or shoulder?" Castiel looks down, avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay, Cass. I understand," Dean loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt.

"You sure, Dean?"

"I'm sure." He tilts his neck. "I trust you not to hurt me, too much."

Castiel walks up to Dean, slowly. He places his hands on Dean's shoulders, leans in and gives a fast bite to Dean's collarbone. Dean's breath catches on the sudden pain. Castiel pulls away, looking at the mark.

"That will last for a week, I will have to bite you again, every week, to keep up the appearance. I really am sorry Dean."

Dean nods, looks at the bite in the mirror and does up his shirt.

Castiel walks out the door, looking proud. He returns to his table, smugly stating, "He is marked."

Both Meg and Azazel look at each other and turn to watch Dean walk out of the washroom, with his face flushed, looking down. He returns to his seat and doesn't say a word for the rest of breakfast.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later the floor was having a party, someone managed to sneak in booze they bought with a fake ID. Castiel and Crowley had gotten Michael to go into town for the night, so no floor monitor.

Dean, Balthazar, Garth and a few others were partying when Crowley, Azazel and some of the kids from other buildings snuck in, using the new kids cards. The music is blaring from Castiel's dorm room, he is the host of this shindig after all. Everyone is drinking and partying, Castiel grabs Balthazar, trying to dance with him, but Balthazar isn't really in the mood, for weeks Castiel hasn't even hung out with him, or talked to him. He wants to know what he did to deserve that treatment.

Castiel is feeling no pain, he is downing beers like they are Cokes. Dean watches his behaviour from a distance, he doesn't like Castiel's friends, they are a bad influence, Castiel's entire personality seems different at school. He wonders why.

A few hours later Cass is very drunk, slurring his words and falling all over the place. He is standing talking with Garth when mid-word he stops and runs for the toilet. Cass makes it to the bathroom and pukes in the toilet. He is in there for ten minutes and no one bothers to check on him, neither Azazel nor Crowley even bats an eye.

Dean is worried; he knocks on the door and enters his dorm bathroom. Castiel is passed out, hugging the 'throne'. Dean rushes to him, checking that he is breathing. Thankfully he is, Dean wakes him up, it can't be comfortable sleeping like that.

Cass lifts his head, looking around, confused.

"Cass, you need to get up, come on. I'll help ya." Dean leans down and pulls him up by his arm. Castiel leans on Dean for support. Dean walks them to Dean's bedroom, he doubts he can get Cass to his own room, even if he does Michael will be back soon. Castiel collapses on Dean's bed, Dean can't believe Cass' friends would just leave him like that. When Dean goes back to the party he gets everyone out of Castiel's room and turns the music off. He cleans the place of plastic cups and beer bottles, knowing Michael will freak if his dorm is trashed.

He gets the place presentable and walks back to his room, falls on the couch in the common area of his dorm. He is out in minutes.

He wakes up in the morning and goes into his room to grab clothes for a shower, he notices Castiel is asleep, hugging a pillow. Dean grabs his stuff and closes the door quietly. He takes a quick shower and cleans his own common area, waiting for Castiel to wake up.

Castiel wakes up with a massive headache, notices there is Aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand, he grabs both and downs the water. He looks around, trying to identify the room he is in, obviously it's not his. He rolls off the bed and takes a step toward the door, avoiding the bright sunshine filtering in through the curtains, why did he have to drink so much? He makes it to the door and opens it.

Dean looks up from watching Iron Man and sees Castiel in all his glory, hair askew, clothes wrinkled from being slept in and he looks like someone actually steam-rolled over him.

"Oh thank god! I was afraid I was in someone else's dorm…" Castiel rubs his eyes and heads to the bathroom to pee.

Dean pauses the movie and waits. He wants to know why his 'friends' are such asses. Who leaves a drunken, puking friend in a bathroom and doesn't check on him.

"Hey Cass, can I ask ya something?

"What Dean?" Castiel sits on the couch, putting his feet on the table.

"What kinda friends you got that don't even check on you when you disappear suddenly? I mean they didn't even care."

"They aren't those kinda friends, not really…"

"What's that supposedta mean dude?" Dean turns to watch Castiel's body language.

"I'll tell you why, you want me life story? Here it goes. My parents divorced when I was thirteen, mom got custody of my little sister, Claire, but she didn't want me, apparently boys should be raised by their fathers, my dad disagreed, he didn't really want me either, so I was sent here. I've been here for two years now, I was so young, scared. This teen named Zachariah took me under his wing; little did I know he owned me. He was the head of the bullies, he molded me into his personal slave, I did his homework, his tasks, and he was very sadistic. Near the end he made me service him, sexually. I was so broken and he took advantage of the fact I was abused at home and played on it. Last year he graduated, but his brother Azazel is making sure I take over his duties, he is just as sadistic, torturing his pet for fun. That's when I found out I was expected to take on my own pet, Azazel said that was what I was being trained for, to take over. This year I'm the lead, things are expected of me."

Dean just looks at Castiel, speechless. Wow that is one hell of a story. "But you promised…"

Castiel looks up from staring at his feet during this confession. "I mean it, I would never do that to another person, it's a circle of abuse I'm expected to continue, even if I hate it."

"Well, since we are sharing life stories, Bobby keeps coaxing me to talk to you about things, since I don't trust him. When I was twelve my dad had a friend, Alistair. They were really close, he could keep me and Sam in line, dad had no idea that at night he would come into my room… He threatened me, saying I was bad and needed to be punished, I lived in constant fear, my friend Jo knew, she told me to tell a teacher, but I couldn't, my dad would blame me saying I was lying. I prayed every night that something would happen to make him stop being friends with my dad. After a year he got in a fight with my dad, accusing him of going after his girl and my dad stopped talking to him, I was so grateful, but the damage was done. I can't stand anyone being in my personal space, or to touch me, it's just a defensive strategy. I don't hate you, just scared to let anyone get close, that's not Sammy."

"Dean that is awful, did he actually hurt you?"

"It didn't hurt, but it felt so very wrong, it was just touching, he liked to touch." Dean rubs his hand down his arm.

"Dean it's not your fault, no one should ever have to experience what we did. I can help you, I've been there, trust me."

"I hated myself, I hated everything around me."

"Anger is normal, don't let it control you though." Castiel contemplates putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. He goes for it.

Dean doesn't flinch or react, he is too emotional to move or think. Cass pulls Dean in for a hug. They have so much in common, that's why they've gotten along so well while at school.

Dean sobs into Castiel's shirt, getting it tear soaked. Castiel soothes Dean, stroking his hands through his hair, like on the plane. Dean quiets down after a few minutes.

"You're the only person I've told besides Jo." Dean sniffles and dries his eyes.

"Dean I think you need to get some sleep in your bed."

Dean nods and pulls Castiel with him, by the wrist.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Castiel tries to pull away, not wanting to follow.

"Stay with me, keep me safe." Dean closes the door and crawls onto the bed. Cass looks at the bed and sighs, what did he get himself into. He sits on the bed, keeping his back to Dean. Dean pulls Castiel down beside him and gets Cass to wrap his arms around Dean. He snuggles into the embrace, feeling safe, it's strange how this makes him happy, feeling protected. Dean falls asleep like this, with a smile on his face. Castiel tries to pull away once he hears Dean's breathing change, indicating he is asleep, but Dean won't let him go, even in his sleep he wants to be held. After a half hour Castiel falls asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean wakes up first, he notices Castiel is still holding him. He smiles at that, maybe he can count on him after all. He rolls over to look at Castiel, who is smiling in his sleep, with his arms holding Dean. He gets a crazy thought and gives a quick kiss on Cass' lips. This wakes Castiel, he retracts his hold on Dean and stretches his arms over his head.

"Thanks Cass…for not running away screaming. That means a lot to me." Dean looks down at his pillow.

"No problem Dean, it was nice, you snore though.."

"Hey! I most certainly don't snore. Take that back!"

"Nope you were sawing some pretty big logs." Cass chuckles, goading Dean.

He pokes Castiel playfully in the stomach. Cass pokes him back, he hits a ticklish spot and Dean laughs, swatting his hand away.

"Don't even."

"Don't what? Tickle you, didn't know you were ticklish." Cass runs his hands down Dean's side looking for another spot, he finds it and Dean laughs, kicking his legs out, trying to get Castiel to stop.

Castiel feels sorry for Dean, he laughs and stops tickling. "Okay fine."

Dean leans in and presses his lips to Cass'. They both freeze in surprise, Dean didn't mean to do that, not consciously.

Castiel just stares into Dean's sparkling green eyes, why didn't he notice how green they were before? He sees something he hasn't seen before, trust. Dean trusts him, it's a huge step for an abused person to trust again, he knows this first hand. All these thoughts race through his head in a second, before he knows what he is doing he is kissing Dean back.

Dean is in utter shock, Cass is kissing him back. Their mouths meet softly, closed mouths, Dean feels nervous, he hasn't kissed a guy before. It doesn't seem any different from kissing a girl, he opens his mouth and runs his tongue across Cass' lips quickly.

Castiel moans at the sudden feel of Dean asking permission. He opens his mouth in acceptance and Dean slips his tongue in with a flick. Cass melts at the feeling, groaning, he feels a reaction in his pants and pulls away, gasping for breath, he looks down and sees a tent, dammit. He jumps off the bed and runs out of the room, leaving Dean sitting on the bed in surprise.

What just happened? Was he making out with his step-brother? Dean looks down and sees he has an erection. He was making out and enjoying it. He tries to think about non-sexual things, his homework, how Iron Man jokes around with his computers in his lab, funny things he says. It works, his erection subsides and he jumps out of bed, running to the dorm door, grabbing his shoes and ID and flees the scene.

He walks the grounds, it's Saturday afternoon, there are lots of students talking, playing sports, socializing. He doesn't pay attention to where he is heading until he is standing in front of Bobby's office door, why would he go here? To talk out his confusion maybe? He knocks, there is movement and the door opens, revealing Bobby standing in jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Hey there son, what can I do for you on a Saturday?" Dean doesn't wait to be invited in, he pushes past the counselor and sits in the chair facing the desk.

"I am so confused, I don't even know how I got here." Dean rubs his face.

"Confused 'bout what?" Bobby sits down and starts up his laptop.

"I did what you told me to, I talked to my friend…"

"Okay and how did that turn out?"

"Well, I kissed him…but the weird thing is I don't know why and the weirder part is he kissed me back!"

"Wait you kissed your brother, Dean? And he kissed ya back?" Bobby is shocked.

"He ain't my brother!" There is a moment of silence. "Wait I never told you we were related and I never gave you my name!" Dean is standing in an instant.

"I aint stupid kid, I've known your name for weeks and I know your 'friend' is actually your step-brother Castiel Novak, and you are Dean Winchester, both from Lawrence, Kansas."

"Well, if you know all that, you know we aren't actually related! So it's not wrong. If I choose to kiss a guy I'm allowed to, it's not against any rules." Dean clenches his fists in anger.

"I know that, idjit, but you obviously needed to say it out loud."

Dean stops short at that statement, he is totally right. This man is a friggen genius. Dean sits back down in the chair. "Sorry for the outburst, if you knew all this information, why let me continue the charade?"

"If I told you I knew the truth, you'd never own up to your feelings. You are close with this Castiel boy, you just needed to see it for what it really was, trust, on your own time, in your own way." Bobby looks up from his laptop, smugly.

"What happened after you guys kissed?"

"Well, he jumped off the bed and ran outta the room, I don't know what I did wrong." Dean grins, sheepishly.

"Well, I don't think he planned on this development. You prolly scared him. Try talking to him, don't be too forceful though."

Dean nods his head, listening to all Bobby's wisdom.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel ran into his dorm so fast Michael barely had time to look up from the TV as he ran into his bedroom. Cass was freaking out, what the hell was that? And why was he enjoying it so much? He paces his room, trying to figure out how this happened? He was never supposedta have feelings for Dean, especially since he was his mark. He vowed to never require sexual acts from his mark. But then again he didn't ask for it, no coercsion of any kind. Why did this have to be so confusing?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean waited until after dinner to go to see Castiel in his dorm, Dean made sure he went for dinner late, since Castiel usually ate quick and left the hall within the first half hour. He nervously walks up to the door and knocks, he waits and waits, then finally the door opens. Michael answers in his casual jeans and a t-shirt. Dean asks for Castiel and is lead into the common area, he waits on the couch.

Castiel hears the knock on his door and sees Michael pop his head in, "You have a visitor, Castiel."

Cass looks up from his homework and quirks his head. He goes to his door and opens it, seeing Dean sitting on the couch, he sighs, "Dean come in here, I'd rather talk in private."

Dean jumps off the couch and enters Castiel's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "Listen Cass, 'bout earlier today…" Dean trails off, losing his nerve. Why did he have to get so flustered?

"Dean, I don't know what happened, but I don't think it was supposed to happen." Castiel runs his fingers through his hair as he sits on his bed, looking over his homework.

"Castiel, I'm not stupid, we made out and we were both into it. I just wanna know why you ran out so fast. Did I do something wrong? I've never kissed a guy before."

"What? No, that's not it. You didn't do anything wrong, I did. You were emotionally upset, I took advantage of the situation."

"I was perfectly aware of what I was doing. I was going on instinct and it said 'trust him, he can help'."

"Dean…"

"No, don't 'Dean' me, did you or did you not feel the same thing?" Dean crosses his arms.

"Yes, but…" Castiel is confused, Dean is not being swayed on this.

"But what, Cass? You don't like me in that way, I'm not your type? I wanna know why you ran out!" Dean is losing his patience, Bobby said don't be forceful, but he is hurt at this point and waits to know.

"I ran out 'cause I was enjoying it too much, I swore to myself and you, I'd never treat my mark as a sexual toy and I meant it."

"You've never propositioned me, sexually, I was acting on my own free will. Don't make this seem sick or twisted. I like you."

"I like you too, Dean."

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Dean is across the room and in Cass' lap, kissing his neck. Cass moans, feeling Dean place quick kisses down to his chest. He leans his head back to give better access, this feels so good.

Dean takes the lead and pushes Cass down into the mattress, kicking his homework to the floor in a flurry of papers. Dean runs his fingers down Cass' chest, finds the hem to his shirt and trails his hands up and under it, trying to get Cass to take the shirt off.

Castiel pushes himself up and raises his arms, helping Dean get his shirt off and claims a fast kiss on Dean's lips.

Dean pushes Cass back down on the bed and bites Cass' bottom lip and opens his mouth to run his tongue over the swollen lip, Cass gasps and Dean slips his tongue in, discovering every inch of his friend's mouth. Dean moves his leg, placing it between Castiel's legs and leans down, rubbing his groin against Cass' hip, he groans from the friction.

Castiel is moaning in approval, this feeling is amazing, Dean knows just what to do with his hips. "Dean" Cass manages to whimper out, before his ear is nipped, new sensations run straight down to his groin. "Crap."

Dean chuckles, listening to Cass coming undone by his actions. He kisses down Cass' neck, leading to a nipple and licks the nub, getting a moan from Cass, who arches into the touch.

Cass places his hands on both of Dean's hips, closing his eyes, feeling the friction, knowing the building feeling in behind his navel is not going to be held off for much longer, not with Dean dry humping him.

Dean kisses up Cass' chest, leading up to his pouty lips and claims a hot, wet kiss, they are both moving their hips, moaning. Dean wants to see if he can make Castiel come from just the friction. He pushes his hips down, groaning from the feel of Cass' erection rubbing against his leg. "Cass…"

"Dean…" That's all Castiel can say before he feels his orgasm, his mind explodes with euphoria. He ruts his hips up into Dean's leg more, riding out the blinding orgasm, panting.

Dean smirks hearing Cass, he picks up the pace of his hips, knowing he is close himself. His breath hitches and he shoots in his boxers, making a big sticky mess. "Shit." He is overwhelmed with the feeling. He collapses on top of Cass' exhausted form, they both just lay there for a few minutes, trying to gather their thoughts and regain feeling of their legs. Dean rolls over, lying beside Castiel.

Cass looks over with a huge smile on his face, Dean has never seen him smile. "THAT was awesome."

"You have no idea how awesome." Dean sits up, looking at Cass' homework littering the floor. "Sorry, 'bout your papers." He points to the floor.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Castiel laughs, getting off the bed to snatch up all his homework. "Don't know 'bout you, but I need a shower." He blushes, shyly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Dean flushes a nice red and picks up more of the papers, handing them to Cass. "I'll go back, see ya tomorrow." Dean exits the room quickly, head held down, thankfully he doesn't run into Michael.

Dean heads straight for a shower, his boxers are getting gross, come dries quickly. He is standing under the water spray, recalling the events of the evening, he can't stop smiling. He finishes showering and turns off the water, grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. He opens the bathroom door, slowly, sees the room empty and goes into his room. He collapses on the bed, after a minute and sits up and gets dressed in his PJs. He heads to the common area to watch some TV before heading to bed.

Balthazar joins him, smirking at Dean's giddy demeanor. "Seriously, what happened? You look like a kid in a candy store."

Dean just shrugs and tries to stop smiling.  
\----------------------------  
Dean was finally happy, he felt safe with Castiel. Castiel knew he was not taking advantage of Dean. They were taking things slow, Dean was scared of intimacy and Castiel was nervous of how to have a healthy, sexual relationship.

December rolled around, neither of the boys cared to go home for Thanksgiving. Dean and Garth were heading back from their afternoon classes when a teacher flagged them down.

"Dean Winchester, will you follow me to the Head Master's office?"

Dean looks at the teacher, trying to figure out what he did to be sent there. The teacher waits, while Dean says he'll catch up with Garth later. Dean follows the unfamiliar teacher into the Admin building, up the staircase and down the hallway.

"Wait here." She walks up to the desk and tells the secretary that she found the Winchester kid, then walks away, glaring at Dean.

Dean nervously sits in a chair, running through his day's activities, unsure of his mistake. He watches as the secretary picks up the phone and asks the person on the other end of the phone if he can send him in. She nods and hangs up the phone.

"Dean Winchester, please go through the double doors." She gives a genuine smile and points to the doors beside her.

Dean gets up, takes a deep breath and walks up to the doors, turning the handle slowly and pushes it open. He enters the room, seeing two men, one sitting facing him and the other with his back to him. Dean clears his throat, announcing his arrival. The man with his back to Dean turns around and Dean's jaw drops, sitting in the chair is his dad.

"Sir?" Dean walks towards the desk, watching his dad's facial expression.

"Hello, Dean. It has been brought to my attention that we have not met yet. I am Head Master Henderson, Please have a seat." He holds out his hand, indicating the empty chair beside John.

Dean sits down, staring at the head master with inquiry, then turns his head to his dad.

"I'm sure you remember your dad." He chuckles quietly. "I'll leave you two to talk." He grabs some papers off his desk and exits the room through a door behind his desk.

Both sit in silence for a minute, until John clears his throat. "Dean, what the hell? I went to pick you up for Thanksgiving dinner and was shocked to hear you were here. Why the hell would you come here?" John crosses his arms.

"Uh, Mom got mad at me." Dean looks down nervously.

"What you do? And why didn't you come live with me instead? I mean Texas, Dean! You never been on a plane before in your life and you agree to live at a boarding school?" John raises his voice in frustration.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Dad!" Dean just huffs and slouches in the chair, crossing his arms.

"Like hell we ain't gonna talk 'bout it. I'm taking you to dinner, I brought Sammy, he is waiting at the motel. He is just as pissed, you didn't even tell your friggen brother you were leaving." John glares, asserting his authority.

They stare at each other for a few minutes, Dean is trying to figure out what to tell his dad. "Fine, Dad, can I bring someone with me?"

"You been here three months and you already got someone, of course you do, my boys are smooth with the ladies." John, lets the corner of his mouth twitch, showing slight pride in his eldest.

"Thanks Dad. We'll be ready to go for six." Dean jumps out of the chair and runs for the double doors, knowing he has to talk to Cass and fast.

Dean continues to run past the secretary, down the hallway and takes two steps at a time on the staircase. When he gets to the dorm he slows down and grabs his ID card and swipes it and runs up the stairs. He stops in front of Castiel's dorm door, panting, trying to catch his breath. He spends a good two minutes bent over before he knocks on the door and straightens out, waiting for an answer.

Michael answers the door, dressed in his uniform. "Hey Dean, how can I help you?"

"Hi Michael, Castiel around?" Dean holds his side, trying to stem off the pain.

"He is still in class. Would you like me to tell him you came by?" Michael looks bored, he is not a secretary, taking messages.

"Can you get him to see me A.S.A.P. It's important, thanks Michael." Dean looks encouragingly at the older student.

"I guess I can, this once."

"Thanks so much. See ya later." Dean smiles innocently, as he walks to his own dorm room.

Dean enters his dorm and nods to Balthazar. "Hey."

"Cheers, mate. Good day?" He looks up from the couch.

"You have no idea how shitty. My dad showed up…" Dean walks to his door, "tell me when Cass gets here, could you?"

"Sure, mate."

Dean paces his room, nervously, waiting for Cass. Twenty minutes later Cass knocks on Dean's door and enters.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" Cass sits on Dean's bed and rubs the spot next to him.

Dean stops pacing and sits beside his boyfriend. "I had a huge surprise today. My dad showed up in the Head Master's office today."

"What? Dean, are you serious?" Cass puts his hand on Dean's shoulder, gently.

Dean just nods, "And I'm going out to dinner with him…Actually so are you Cass." Dean smiles and leans into Cass, stealing a kiss.

Cass freezes, hearing Dean's statement, he knows what this means. Dean can't really admit it, but he is scared of his dad. "Are you sure Dean? Your dad prolly misses you and wants to spend time with you."

"I don't wanna spend time with him though." Dean rubs his hand over Castiel's thigh, lovingly.

"You don't wanna leave? I recall you yelling and threatening your mother." Cass sits awkwardly, leaning away from Dean. He knew it, Dean would leave, abandon him to his Hell here.

"I don't care if he wants to give me a million dollars, I ain't going home with him, he brought Sammy to guilt me into it too." Dean tries to let Cass see he means it. "Please come with me."

Cass looks into Dean's emerald eyes, hoping to see something to reassure him. After a tense minute Castiel nods and places his hand back on Dean's shoulder, wrapping his arm around him for support. "Let me get dressed, what time we gotta be ready for?"

"He's getting us at six, he thinks I'm bringing my girlfriend, boy is he in for it." Dean just grins and smacks Cass' ass, as he gets off the bed, heading for the door.

Castiel goes back to his dorm and rifles through his dress clothes, trying to find something presentable to wear for meeting is boyfriend's father. He didn't expect to have to do this so soon, he has hoping to never have to meet him, he's heard things he wishes he didn't know about.

At quarter to six, Dean knocks on Cass' dorm door and is met by a very handsomely dressed Castiel. He is wearing navy blue dress pants, pale blue dress shirt and black tie. Dean's jaw drops, but he quickly recovers. "Hey Cass, ready?"

"Yes Dean." He walks out and shuts the door behind himself. Once in the hallway he gets his first look at Dean, he is wearing a pair of black dress pants, white dress shirt and a blue-striped tie. He looks very nice and Cass can barely break eye contact long enough to notice they are standing still, staring at each other. Cass is the first to look away. "Don't wanna be late, Dean."

Dean just nods, and shakes his head to clear the unclean thoughts running through his head, they are only going to make his dinner more difficult, if he dwells on them for too long.

They walk out of the dormitory and head to the main building, seeing a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala parked in the loading zone. Dean sighs, and trudges to the beautiful car, holding the door open for Castiel to get in first, then jumps in beside him, closing the door.

"Hi Dad, this is my friend, Cass." Dean grins.

John looks in the rear-view mirror, glaring at Dean and his friend. He puts the car into Drive and speeds off to pick up Sam for dinner. When they arrive at the motel, Sam is waiting outside and hops in the front seat, seeing the back occupied and looks back to glare at Dean. He stops mid-bitchface, noticing his step-brother is in the back as well.

"Hey Castiel, nice of you to join us." Sam gives a tentative smile and turns back around to fasten his seat belt.

"Hello Sam, how have you been?"

John just grinds his teeth and heads to the restaurant in silence, no music or talking.

Once they are all sitting at a table looking over their menus, John lowers his and chances a glance at Dean and Castiel, who are sitting beside each other. Dean catches him looking and John quickly hides behind his menu and acts like he can't decide what to get. "What's good here, Castiel?"

Cass clears his throat. "Never been here before, sir." Cass flushes pink, he wasn't expecting to be asked a direct question so early in the evening.

John picks the bacon cheeseburger, Dean and Castiel choose the same, while Sam gets the chicken salad with ranch dressing. They all hand over their menus and accept their drinks; John gets a draught beer, while all the boys go for Cokes.

They all sit sipping on their beverages, trying to avoid the big discussion. Sam is the first to cave in. "Seriously Dean, how could you let mom ship you off to Texas and not tell me? Do you have any idea how surprised I was to find out your phone was disconnected and Mom wouldn't tell me what was going on."

Dean fidgets nervously. "It was thrown on me fast, I didn't get a chance to tell anyone really." Dean tries for an apologetic smile.

"Bullshit Dean! Your own brother didn't know where you were, what did you expect to happen when you weren't at your Mom's when I came to pick you up?" John is ready to start this discussion all over again, knowing he will win this time, no stupid Principal eavesdropping on him and his son talking, instead it's his ex-wife's step-son, great.

"I didn't remember you wanted to spend Thanksgiving with me, sorry Dad." Dean looks down in submission.

"And why the hell did you want to bring your damn step-brother to dinner? It's supposedta be our personal time!" John raises his voice, causing a few of the patrons to look in their direction.

"Dad, keep your voice down, I invited him to help explain why I'm staying." Dean grabs Cass' hand under the table for support. This is the moment he has been waiting for. How best to go about this? Flat out tell him or leave it to his imagination or maybe he can get Sammy aside and warn him? Hopefully he will side with him and they can turn the tables, ganging up on their Dad. He decides on the latter.

"Sammy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean tilts his head to the washroom. He whispers to Cass, "stay here and try not to kill my dad, yet."

"Sure Dean." Sam gets up and heads to the exit, Dean follows, leaving Castiel sitting at the table awkwardly avoiding John's constant glare.

The two boys go outside, standing by the door, away from the smokers. "Dean, since when are you friendly with Jimmy's kid, I thought you hated him?" Sam leans against the brick of the building, waiting for the amazing answer he knows Dean will come up with.

"I was wrong about him, he's not a geek, he rules the friggen school here." Dean nods when Sam gives a blank stare.

"What do you mean Dean?" Sam squints his eyes, hoping to see Dean's 'tell' for lying, after a silence that stretches longer than either are comfortable with, Sam realizes Dean is telling the truth.

"He is…my boyfriend." Dean looks at Sam, waiting for it to click for his little brother.

"I don't think I heard you right Dean, did you call him your boyfriend?"

Dean nods looking down at his feet, after a few seconds he chances a look up and sees an odd expression on Sam's face.

"That's…great Dean, but you know it's kinda weird…creepy, right? We are related."

"By marriage, it's not wrong, there is no blood relation! I'm not stupid Sammy." Dean stares down his brother.

"Good point, Dean, relax. I'm guessing you refuse to come home then?" Sam perks up an eyebrow.

"Not a snowball's chance in Hell, Sammy." Dean smirks, looking through the window, admiring his awesome boyfriend.

"Okay, how do we convince Dad that then? Do you wanna tell him the real reason or what?" Sam gives a weird lip twitch. "I don't think Dad will accept you telling him you are…gay."

"I'm not gay Sammy!" Dean glares.

"Sure you aren't, you have a damn boyfriend and you say you aren't gay, good luck trying to explain that one."

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Jerk."

They both smirk and walk back in the restaurant.

"Food arrived Dean." Cass looks up at his boyfriend with worry. He whispers, "Your Dad glared at me, I thought his eyes were gonna shoot daggers at me, please don't leave me with him again."

Dean chuckles, "Dad, can you not scare him away?"

"What Dean? We just sat here in silence." John shrugs and grabs his burger with both hands and goes to take a bite.

Just as John goes to chew his food Dean adds in, "I wanna keep him for a long time, maybe forever, so promise." Dean just smirks.

John nearly chokes on his burger, while Sam laughs and Castiel stares ahead blankly, with his eyes shooting wide in shock. "Shit!" He bangs his fist on his chest, trying to swallow the food. "What the fuck did you say?"

Dean grabs Cass' hand above the table and repeats his statement. "I plan to keep Castiel around for a long time, so please promise not to scare him off. Understand it this time Dad, or should I spell it out for ya?"

John pushes his plate away and stares at his son and his…friend. "Are you serious boy?"

Dean nods "Is that a problem? I'm staying here 'cause I am actually happy for once in my life and it doesn't revolve around you."

Dean grabs his bacon cheeseburger and takes a huge bite, chewing carefully, then takes another and quickly finishes his burger and starts eating his fries, watching his dad's face change colours. He hasn't touched his burger since the first bite.

Sam eats his salad and Castiel eats his burger in silence, they decline dessert, John pays the bill and walks out without a single word to either of his boys. Dean takes this as a bad sign, usually he has an opinion on everything and the silent treatment is a new development for Dean.

Sam elbows Dean as he walks out of the restaurant, "I think you broke him." He laughs, causing John to turn around and glare at Sam. "Get in the damn car Sam." They file into the car and drive back to the school in utter silence.

"Bye Dad, See ya Sammy." Dean and Castiel jump out of the car as soon as it slows down enough.

Sam jumps out of the car as well, causing John to have to put it in park and chase after his youngest son. Sam follows Dean and Cass to the dormitories. Dean turns around once inside the doors and tells Sammy, "You have to stop following Dad like his word is law. Rebel, grow some, Kid. I assure you he ain't gonna tell Mom, how could he breathe a word of this to another soul, he finds it embarrassing." Dean chuckles, smiling at the guy standing next to him and holding his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Sammy wanders back to the car, but gets stopped by a boy around Dean's age, asking if he was new. "No, just visiting my older brother."

"That's too bad, you look sweet." The boy licks his lips. He is short, wavy golden brown hair, hazel eyes, dressed in the school uniform of dark green dress pants, white dress shirt, red tie and matching green blazer.

Sam's eyes go wide. "What?"

"I mean you look cute." He hands Sam a piece of paper and winks at him, heading toward the dormitories.

Sam stares in shock, watching the boy walk away, it takes him a minute to look down at the piece of paper and notices there is a phone number written on it. It was a 402 number, which Sam thought was odd, it wasn't a Texan area code, he pockets the piece of paper and goes back to the car. "Sorry Dad, wanted to say something to Dean and Castiel. Let's go home."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the motel Sam pulls out his laptop and the piece of paper. It turns out it was a number for Lincoln, Nebraska. Sam smiles and adds the number to his phone and messages it.

-Hi stranger. Name's Sam. U?-

He waits and no more than a minute later his Treo beeps, indicating he has an unread text message.

-Heya cutie Gabriel Who's your bro?-

Sam giggles and hides his face.

John looks up from watching the TV to give his youngest a look. He hasn't heard his son laugh like that in a while.

-Dean Winchester-

He waits, five minutes later his phone goes off again, twice.

-Shit, don't tell him PLZ, I didn't mean anything by it-

-I'm sorry don't tell Castiel, I wanna see my next birthday…-

Sam just stares at his phone, what the hell?

-Are you afraid of Dean and Cass? I assure you they wont care who I text-

He sends the text and waits, less than thirty seconds later he gets a response.

-Do you not know 'Cass'? He is the Big Boss! Promise you wont tell?-

Sam rolls his eyes and types his response.

-Relax Gabriel, not a word. You from Lincoln, Nebraska?- 

Thirty seconds later another text, at this point John is glaring at Sam, so he turns his phone to silent and shrugs to his dad. "I'm popular" He smiles.

-Yeah, how u know that? The number?-

Sam smiles and types his response.

-Not just a pretty face :-P I looked it up silly. How do u have a phone when no one else at the school does?-

A full minute wait this time.

-Cell phones are prohibited, I keep it hidden, only use it in my room. Come visit soon, sweetie I show u all the tricks ;-)-

Sam blushes at this. He usually doesn't talk to guys like this, flirting is reserved for the girls in his class, but this guy was very direct, so he figured he'd go with it. "Hey Dad, when we leaving to go back to Kansas?"

"Tomorrow morning, your brother was very firm on not coming back with us. Sorry Sammy, guess it's just you and me now."

"Can we at least visit Dean?" Sam is trying his luck.

"When, tomorrow or on a regular basis?"

"Um…both.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass was sitting on Dean's bed after classes one afternoon. Dean was leaning against the headboard, trying to do his math homework when Cass, being the good role model started distracting him. Cass leans in for a quick kiss, but decides he wants more. He slides his tongue over Dean's lips, taking in his unique aroma. Dean opens his mouth to let Cass in, moaning quietly. Cass trails his hand up Dean's leg, making his way to his groin. Dean moves his leg, allowing Cass better access. The shorter boy runs his hand down the inseam of Dean's pants, elicitating another moan, while he unzips his own pants. Cass unzips the other boy's pants, slowly, while kissing Dean's neck. He manages to get the button undone and slips his hand down into Dean's boxers; he pulls the boxers down, freeing Dean's hardened cock and strokes both cocks in unison.

Dean's entire body goes rigid at the sensation of Cass' hand on his erection, unhindered by fabric. This sparks a horrible memory and he freezes.

Cass notices the change in Dean's body language; he pulls back from kissing Dean's neck, leaving a nice hickey on his collarbone. "Dean, what is wrong?" Cass removes his hand from Dean's cock.

Dean just stares off into space, not seeing his boyfriend sitting in front of him.

"Dean, talk to me. You are really pale. Are you okay?" He stops stroking himself.

Dean snaps out of his daze, and looks over at Cass' worried face. "Sorry, Cass." He kisses Cass' lips quick, "Just bad memory…" Dean trails off, unsure how to explain he just recalled the time that asshole got himself off to jerking Dean off.

Cass can tell he did something wrong and adjusts his erection, putting it back in his uniform pants and does up his and Dean's pants. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?" Cass has no idea what to do. Should he comfort Dean or leave?

"No, don't leave. I'm sorry, it's not your fault."

"It's not your fault either. I should have asked if you were okay with me doing that…" Cass slowly places a hand on Dean's waist, pulling him in close.

Dean is slow to relax into the embrace, he really needs to move past the memories, but is unsure how to do that. Maybe Bobby can help with that, but that means telling Bobby his closely guarded secret, he doesn't think he is strong enough to tell an adult. It was a very emotional time telling Castiel. In the end, Dean figures maybe he can tell Bobby if Cass is there to encourage him. Dean pulls Cass down onto the bed, holding him close. He needs to calm down, Cass was not taking advantage of him, it was consensual. His boyfriend didn't mean to freak him out.

Cass lets Dean make the decisions for the time being, trying to get him to relax. He can still feel the tension in Dean's shoulders, but it's dissipating, give it ten more minutes and he should be fine.

Dean is so embarrassed. Who freaks out when their boyfriend tries to pleasure them? Honestly, this puts a damper on their sex life, at fifteen he should be trying to screw anything that comes onto him. That asshole did a real number on him. He sighs and snuggles into Cass, smelling his shampoo as he runs his fingers through the thick spikes of hair.

Cass feels so dumb for not considering Dean's fragile mental state when it comes to sexual encounters, he should have known better. Dean is like a scared and hurt baby animal, every touch or movement has to be thought through, slow steps until Dean is certain he won't get hurt again.

They stay like this for close to an hour, Dean's breathing slows, but he doesn't fall asleep, Cass just holds Dean, like the first time Dean let him into his personal space.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
During the Christmas break Sam managed to convince his dad to let him visit Dean, at the school in Texas. Dean was overjoyed to spend time with his little brother and not have to talk to his dad. Things were still tense between them from Dean's very blunt proclamation of being gay with his step-brother, Castiel.

Special permission had to be given by the Head Master and arrangements on Sam's overnight accommodations. Sam agreed to sleep on the couch in Dean and Balthazar's dormitory. Cass came over to visit after Dean put all Sammy's bags into his room and set up the couch with a pillow and blanket.

"Hey Sam. I'm glad you wanted to visit. Dean could really use the support. It's been rough on him, starting at a new school and all." Cass makes sure to keep his voice down, so Dean doesn't overhear.

"I'm just happy they let me." Sam smiles, excitement written all over his face.

"I may have helped with that." Cass grins, he talked the Head Master into agreeing. He is very persuasive, one of the perks to being Zachariah's successor, he knows all the teachers weaknesses and how to exploit them for his own purposes.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. According to a source I know you are the one that 'runs the show' here. Care to explain?" He crosses his arms, awaiting his answer. There is an awkward silence, Cass is just staring at Sam and Sam is staring right back.

Of course Dean walks in at that moment and sees the hostility between his brother and his boyfriend. "Uh, guys what I miss?" Dean looks at Cass, then at Sam.

Cass doesn't break eye contact with Sam. "He knows. Someone told him."

Dean gives a confused look and pulls Cass towards him, trying to get him to make eye contact with himself. "What are you talking about Cass?"

Cass looks down at the floor, and whispers, "He knows that I'm…I'm…" Cass can't finish the sentence, he doesn't even know how to.

Realization hits Dean like a ton of bricks. "Oh, that." Dean gives Cass a peck on the lips and turns to his brother. "Castiel and I are not like that. Cass would never do anything to hurt me, it's just for appearances that he acts possessive and dominant." Dean rubs his thumb down Cass' jawline.

Sammy just perks up an eyebrow. He must be missing something. Their responses were not what he was expecting. "Dean, can I talk to you, alone?"

Dean looks at Cass and nods; he can guess what this topic is going to be. Cass drops his hand from holding Dean's and he sits on the coffee table. Sam leads the way into Dean's bedroom and closes the door after Dean enters.

"Dean, do you know a Gabriel Morgan?" Sam sits on the floor beside Dean's bed.

Dean sits on the floor across from his brother and thinks. After a minute he shakes his head. "Nope."

"Well, he knows you or more specifically he knows of Castiel. He nearly stopped talking to me once he found out I was related to Cass' toy."

Dean swallows loudly. Damn this Gabriel kid, telling Sammy personal things. But in all honesty it did appear Dean was Cass' marked toy, he trailed his fingers over the bite mark on his shoulder, unconsciously. "We are dating, that's all you need to know Sammy. I want to meet this Gabriel kid."

Sam stares at Dean, trying to figure out why he wants to meet Gabe. He didn't give out Gabe's name to get him in trouble, he just wants answers to some of his questions. After a minute Sam nods, it's only acceptable to meet his friend, even if he does get yelled at for telling.

"Good, we are going swimming tomorrow, invite him to come with us. Sam nods and leaves the room. He pulls out his Treo and types to Gabriel.

-Hey. You wanna go swimming tomorrow? I'm at Dean's ;-)-

He waits, no answer, after a full two minutes he finally gets a response.

-I'd love to go swimming! 11am, pool sweetie XO-

Sam types up,

-Good, see ya then-

Sam flops down on the couch, noticing that Cass has disappeared into Dean's room. He rolls his eyes, thinking why he is in there this last at night. He shudders, imagining the horrific thought.

Cass slips out of Dean's room quietly, but Sam is watching Cass walk through the room, keeping his thought to himself.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sam joins Dean at the breakfast table, in the Grand Hall. Cass still sits at the table with his 'friends', he is trying to distance himself from them, but he needs their respect and approval for a little longer. He is keeping Dean safe by letting them think he is just using him. No one knows they are step-brothers, not even the teachers seem to know, they treat Dean as any other student, Cass has been given full-access to anything on campus he wants, the teachers all adore him, they don't even know they are being used, that's how good Zachariah was at manipulation, the person didn't even notice.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean wants Sammy to meet all the new friends he has made. They all meet at the campus pool, arms laden with towels and sunscreen.

Garth, Balthazar and Anna are walking up together when they notice a short kid around their age standing by the fence, looking nervous. Dean, Cass and Sam walk up before Anna can ask the kid who he is waiting for. That's when she realizes he was waiting for Dean's little brother, Sammy. Weird, 'cause Sammy doesn't go to school here, but he seems to know this kid, even when he arrived yesterday evening and couldn't possibly have made friends so fast.

"Heya, Sammy." Gabriel greets his friend, noticing the death stare he is getting from Sam's brother and even Castiel. He gulps, praying this goes well. He doesn't wanna upset the ring leader. "Hello Castiel, Dean, how are you?"

Castiel tilts his head, sizing up the short kid that obviously knows Sam. "Do I know you kid?"

"Um, no, I…" Gabriel gets too nervous talking and loses his train of thought.

"Cass, Dean, this is my friend Gabriel, play nice, he is really nice to me." Sam blushes slightly, he isn't telling them this kid likes to flirt with him, that's none of their business.

"Hello Gabriel" Cass extends his hand for a handshake. Gabriel takes his hand, tentatively.

"Hi Gabriel," Dean tries for the casual head nod.

Anna chirps, "Dean, who is he?"

Dean leans in close, "Gabriel, Sammy's friend."

"Didn't know Sammy made friends already." Anna sizes the short kid up.

"He works FAST." Dean winks and starts to walk through the gate, entering the pool area.

Anna shrugs, and follows, with Garth and Balthazar trailing behind, each giving Gabriel a look.

Sammy and Gabriel wait for the group to go in and Sam whispers, "I asked Dean and Cass and they wanted to meet you. I'm sorry, I got worried after everything you said. They don't seem to be like you described."

Gabriel looks through the fence and notices Castiel didn't go inside, that's when he notices Castiel is standing a few feet away, obviously listening to their conversation. The taller guy seems to have a neutral look, he isn't glaring, so Gabe figures he just may live to see tomorrow. Why did Sammy have to be so cute? Shoulda kept to myself, but no I just had to give the cute kid my number. Gabriel groans and pulls Sammy in closer. "Does he know I told you?"

"My brother ain't stupid, yes he knows."

Gabe nods and pulls Sam into the pool area. No point crying over spilt milk.

Castiel follows his little step-brother and his friend. He knows this kid squealed, but he seems to care for Sam, so he doesn't say anything, just watches.

Cass puts his towel down beside Dean, who is staring at the pool with a look of apprehension. "What Dean? Don't tell me you don't know how to swim?" Cass jokes, elbowing his boyfriend.

"Nah, just thinking, Sammy seems to know this kid, well. How?" Dean looks over at his little brother and his friend. They are laughing and pushing each other, playfully.

"I think they have been talking since your dad's visit. I overheard a bit of their conversation." Cass shrugs and takes his shirt off and heads to the pool.

Dean slips his shirt over his head and leaves it on the lounge chair with his other stuff.

Balthazar is enjoying his time with Cass, he hasn't gotten a chance to flirt with the elusive Castiel for weeks. He knows something is up with Dean and Castiel, but he doesn't know what it is.

They are all having a great time swimming, joking around, splashing water everywhere when a nosy teacher walked by the path, saw the rough-horseplay and came in to reprimand them for making too much of a disturbance. As she got to the pool edge she notices most of the students have suspicious bite-marks located on several body parts and physical contact of that kind is strictly forbidden. The school has a 'Zero Tolerance' policy for sexual conduct.

Anna has a nasty looking bite on the back of her neck. Garth had one on his left forearm, near the elbow. Dean has a bite mark on his shoulder and a few hickeys, located on various parts on his neck and collarbone, in different stages of healing. Castiel had no bite marks, but a hickey on the back of his shoulder. All four of the students were immediately sent to the Head Master's office. No one spoke a word of how they got the bites or bruises, causing the teacher to become infuriated and the Headmaster to get annoyed by the unspoken code of denial.


	7. Chapter 7

Cass and Dean were feeling more confident in their relationship after Dean went to Bobby to talk out his personal space issues. Bobby was very thorough on ground rules, for both their sakes. He technically wasn't a teacher so he didn't have to uphold the same code of 'Zero Sexual Tolerance', he was there to help keep up the appearance of offering guidance and support to the students needing emotion help. Dean and Castiel fit that to the letter.

Bobby was learning more about these kids as the weeks progressed. Dean was sexually abused by a family friend, but never went into details and Castiel was not doing much better, although he did learn Castiel was the dominant in the relationship. He was trying to convince Castiel to give Dean the lead, just until he was feeling more comfortable and confident in the relationship.

During the first week of the New Year, there was a large assembly in the Grand Auditorium, a big announcement was going to be made. Apparently there were rumours of physical and sexual abuse going around by some of the younger students, A.K.A. the teacher who blabbed and took them to the office.

Cass laughs at the topic of the assembly, how ironic, since he was currently rubbing his hand up Dean's thigh. Dean just moans and shifts his leg, allowing more access. Cass leans in more and strokes his left hand across his body, rubbing Dean's erection through his uniform pants. Good thing the pants are loose and thin, they do reside in a very warm state, after all. Cass looks over at Balthazar, who is trying to keep his eyes forward, but can obviously see what Castiel is doing to Dean, out of the corner of his eye.

Dean shifts his leg, brushing against Cass' in the process. He is slowly becoming more comfortable with intimacy, Cass now knows the boundaries. Dean is okay with touching fully-clothed, its being naked he has a problem with.

Cass rubs his hand over the tent in Dean's pants, palming the erection. He hears a soft moan of approval and picks up the pace, rubbing harder. Dean's hand has moved onto Cass' lap and is slowly working on getting Castiel hard, as well. Both boys know they are playing with fire here, but they can't stop themselves, the topic of the assembly is too funny, since they are the reason the entire school is being informed of the signs of sexual harassment, sexual misconduct and sexual inappropriateness.

Dean moans, lets his head fall back in pleasure, he is loving the touch. Cass quickens his pace, knowing Dean is close. Dean strokes Cass' erection, returning the favour, both are moaning quietly, not watching their surroundings, lost in the moment. Cass orgasms first, silently exhaling and pushing his hips up, into Dean's palm, Dean is not far behind, but not as good at being quiet, he sighs, caught in a moment of bliss. Both can successfully state they have achieved satisfaction, their boxers coated with their own sticky release. Balthazar nudges Dean in the leg.

A tall teacher by the name of Mr. Campbell notices the inattentiveness of one of the students in the back row and walks down the aisle to see why the kid was not paying attention, as he nears the back he can see the kid is moaning and obviously, through the irony, being sexually stimulated by one of the other students. He clears his throat, getting the kid's attention and he quickly sits up straighter, pretending he was sleeping, but the action is not lost on him. He points at the tall brunette, indicating he is to follow him.

Cass' heart is in his throat when he hears the Science teacher standing behind them, obviously seeing Dean not paying attention. Dean sits up straighter, but it's too late.

Balthazar looks over at the teacher, takes a quick glance at Dean and Castiel and groans, dammit, why did he have to be such a good friend. He should have stopped this before it got out of hand –pun intended- but he just adverted his eyes, realizing what was up between his crush and his roommate. The guys were obviously 'involved' and just got busted.

Dean looks down, trying to look innocent, he chances a fast glance at Cass and sees he looks worried. They are really in for it now, stupid hormones. Dean stands up, Cass goes to follow suit, but sees Balthazar standing beside Dean, winking at Cass. Dean looks over at his roommate and realizes the Brit is totally taking one for the team.

Balthazar and Dean follow the teacher from the auditorium in silence, exchanging looks, having a conversation with body language. Castiel is watching his boyfriend be led away, possibly to his expulsion and Cass can't do anything without implicating himself and getting Balthazar in trouble, as well. So he looks at Dean apologetically and tries to tell Dean it'll be okay, just stall until the assembly is over.

Dean nods, and nudges Balthazar. When they arrive at the waiting area to the Headmaster's office, Mr. Campbell points to two different chairs and waits for the Headmaster to return from the assembly to deal with the guilty participants of an obvious sexual act in public, on school grounds. Those kids are going to be expelled within a heartbeat, he chuckles at their stupidity.

The two boys sit in silence, contemplating how to defend what the teacher thinks he saw. As Dean runs through his options Castiel appears in waiting area, with a small smile on his face, he winks at Dean and walks over to Balthazar. Neither the teacher, nor the secretary stops Castiel from sitting beside the Brit.

Cass whispers into Balthazar's ear, "Thank you so much. I owe you so much right now. How can I ever re-pay this?"

Balthazar whispers back, "Tell me the truth for starters. Are you and Dean together?" he leans away, awaiting a response.

Cass just nods, quickly, looking over at Dean.

"Wankers." Balthazar shakes his head in mock annoyance. "We coulda had an awesome time." He winks and grins.

Dean watches the quiet exchange between Balthazar and Cass with intrigue, what the hell are they talking about?

At that moment Castiel walks up to the secretary, asking for the telephone. He calls the Headmaster, who has obviously returned to his office through a different entrance. "Sir, It's Castiel Novak, I need to see you immediately." A few seconds later, "Thank you sir. I will." He hangs up the phone and walks to the double doors. Dean is in awe, this kid is a God among his peers.

Castiel enters the office and works his talent of manipulation. After only five minutes talking to the Headmaster, he shakes his hand and gets up to leave, as he passes Dean, he winks and passes him a piece of paper while he brushes past.

Dean catches the paper and pockets it. Mr. Campbell motions for the boys to follow and they all enter the office next, "Thank you Christian, you may leave, I need to talk to these two alone." The teacher is speechless, how dare he be dismissed like a scolded child from the dinner table. He turns around and marches out in a huff.

"Boys, sit. I hear you were caught breaking a very important rule while attending the sexual misconduct assembly." Head Master Henderson states, with a slight scowl, but no real anger.

Dean is the first to sit down, in the same chair he sat in the last time, but he knows this will be worse, so much worse. He chances a quick glance at Balthazar and sees a smirk, why in the world would he be smiling at a time like this?

Balthazar flops into the other chair, non-chalantly. He smirks and looks at the Headmaster with interest.

Dean chances a look at the piece of paper while the headmaster organizes some files on his desk.

Don't worry you aren't being expelled Balthy is being moved

Dean frowns at the message, what in the world did Cass mean by that?

"Mr. Taylor and Mr. Winchester, you both know that sexual contact is prohibited, correct?" He waits for their head nods. "Good, I'm not running a brothel here, this, whatever it is will stop immediately." Both boys nod, solemnly. "It has been brought to my attention you are roommates, this is unacceptable behaviour, especially for such new students."

Dean wonders where he is going with his speech.

Balthazar shifts in his chair.

"Mr. Taylor, you are being transferred to a dorm room with Micheal Abel. Mr. Winchester your new roommate will be Castiel Novak. Please don't make me regret keeping you boys on the same floor, if there is a reoccurance of this incident or I get the impression from a teacher something is still happening, I will have to call your parents, I know that your parents are very religous Mr. Winchester, so I rather not trouble them with this minor incident."

Dean just nods, knowing Castiel can sell anything, Cass is the master! Hands down!

Balthazar swallows, he didn't expect to get stuck with the tight-ass floor monitor, there goes his fun.

"Effective immediately, gather your belongings from your room Mr. Taylor and head to your new dorm this evening, after the evening meal. That will be all, thank you boys."

Balthazar runs out of the office, Dean is like a step behind him. They don't make it past the entrance of the Admin building when Cass appears from behind a side door.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry."

Dean leans in for a chaste kiss.

Balthazar rolls his eyes and sighs. "Seriously guys, that's how we got into this situation."

"I'm sorry Balthazar. Why did you do it though? I mean I'm really grateful in all, but you coulda watched us go down, in the flames of agony…" Dean looks uncertainly toward his boyfriend.

"Wish I knew, mate. Honestly thought it would be hard to explain to your parents since you are step-brothers." Balthazar gives a sly smile as they walk to the dormitories. Balthazar has to pack, those two twits better be helping, but then again Castiel has to pack his own stuff.

They swipe into their building and head up the stairs. Cass heads to his room while Dean follows for a quick chat, alone. "Cass what the hell did you do? I mean I thought I was packing my stuff and going back to Kansas."

Cass leads them to his room and closes the door. "Henderson is not as strict as he looks." Cass winks, "He has a reputation to uphold. He knows we are teenagers and are likely to have sexual encounters, which is why girls and boys have separate dorms, but they can't actually separate the gay students, that's discrimination, so we just have to keep it behind closed doors. I know how to deal with the Headmaster. Dean, are you okay with us sharing a dorm?" Castiel is now thinking he should have asked, but there wasn't time and the ass of a Science teacher was guarding Dean like he was a convicted inmate in a prison fight.

Dean sits on Cass' bed and nods. "I can't believe how much power you have here. Could you kill someone and no one would bat an eye?"

Cass laughs, "Prolly, never under-estimate my skills. You didn't answer my first question, Dean?"

Dean looks over at his boyfriend, watching his facial expressions.

Cass is nervous, this is like practically living together, it is, but separate bedrooms. "Dean? I can talk to the Headmaster."

Dean interrupts Cass, "I'm okay with it. We just need to keep things looking very platonic for a bit."

Cass nods and sits beside Dean, rubbing his leg, reassuringly. "You gonna help with my stuff or Balthazar? He is really awesome, I doubt I could have gotten out of that one."

Dean thinks it over and decides he should help Balthazar. "I think he did it 'cause he really likes you." Dean mock punches Cass' shoulder.

"You may be right…" Cass stands up and starts to grab his clothes from the dresser and piles it all into duffle bags.

Dean gives a quick kiss and leaves to go help his friend.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Three weeks later, Balthazar is miserable in his new dorm. Cass feels bad and asks Dean, if they could possibly give Balthazar some sort of retribution for being such a good friend, taking the blame. Dean reluctantly agrees.

Castiel invites Balthazar to the dorm one evening after classes. Balthazar and Cass are sitting on the couch watching a movie on Dean's laptop when Cass turns to Balthazar. "Do you still want me?"

Balthazar quirks an eyebrow at the question, then answers. "Yes."

"We can, if you're willing." Cass rubs his leg.

"But you're with Dean…" Balthazar looks down at Cass' hand on his thigh, worriedly.

"Dean's is okay with you, if you're okay with him."

Balthazar takes a second to think through what Castiel has just said. "Are you asking what I think you are asking, mate?"

"Threesome." Cass nods. "You can join us as long as ground rules are established."

"Okay let's hear them, love." Balthazar cannot believe he is getting this lucky, two guys. Dream come true, threesome, check!

"You can't undress Dean and if he freaks out we stop, understood?" Balthazar looks at Cass for a second and nods. "Also, no actual sex."

"What?" Balthazar looks at Cass with curiousity.

"Me and Dean haven't done it yet, so you can't be the first." Cass blushes.

Balthy agrees, these are reasonable rules, after all. "Okay when?"

Dean sits down on the couch, from being in his room for most of the conversation. "Right now."

Cass brushes his lips across Balthy's, after a second he makes contact, lightly kissing and darts his tongue out. Dean palms Balthy through his pants. Dean and Cass intertwine their fingers over the back of the couch.

Cass runs his fingers through Balthy's hair, pulling gently and bites his throat, getting a groan from his new partner. Dean unbuckles his new partner's pants, while Cass slips his partner's shirt off. Cass pulls back and strokes Balthy out of his boxers, knowing this is where Dean loses his focus. Dean starts kissing Balthy, moaning as he is getting into this.

Cass leans down and licks Balthy's hardened erection, he hears a moan and plunges down, claiming as much of the shaft as he can. He flicks his tongue over the head and sucks, humming as he rotates his mouth to give him a new sensation.

Balthy strokes his fingers through Cass' hair gently, not pushing, just enjoying the feeling, it's been a long time for him, months. He rubs Dean through his pants with his other hand.

This continues for a minute. When Cass looks up from giving Balthy a hummer, he sees Balthazar has his hand down Dean's pants and boxers, which is new. Dean and Balthy are kissing, Dean pulls back to nip at Balthy's collarbone and orgasms with a groan. He takes a few seconds to come down from his high, looks down at his pants undone, around his knees and jumps off the couch, pulls his pants up and runs for his room.

Cass twirls his tongue one last time and feels Balthy shoot his load into Cass' mouth. He swallows and takes his mouth off Balthy's cock, wiping the corners with the back of his hand.

Balthazar is just sitting on the couch, in pure bliss, he hasn't orgasmed that good in a while, not even masterbating in his room.

"I told you not to take his clothes off." Cass crosses his arms in frustration.

It takes a few seconds for the comment to register in Balthazar's mind. "I…didn't….darling." He can barely think clearly, Cass was a damn god at blowjobs. He holds his hands up in innocence. He stands up, pulling his shirt back on and zipping up his pants.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass heads for Dean's room, he knocks and enters to see Dean huddled on his mattress. "Dean, are you okay?"

Dean looks up and shakes his head. "Did you see what I did?"

"Yes, you let Balthazar touch you all on your own."

"But it wasn't you."

"But I was there and I'm okay with it, are you?" Cass one arm hugs Dean.

Dean thinks about it for a minute. "I guess so." He nuzzles into Cass and notices Cass is still hard. "I can help with that."

Cass looks down and palms his groin, "I'm fine, it'll go away soon."

"But I want to. Let me try something." Dean rubs Cass' groin and leans in for a kiss.

Cass closes his eyes to the feel of Dean's hand movements before he know it his pants are unzipped and his erection is sprung free from its restrictive fabric. He looks down to see he is being stroked by Dean, cock out, Dean is looking into Cass' eyes.

They made eye contact and Cass sees a spark of something in Dean. They kiss, tongues fighting for dominance into each other's mouths, Cass backs off and lets Dean push into his mouth, roaming every contour of his mouth. It feels amazing, Dean pushes Cass' shoulders down and he lays down willingly. After a few more strokes, Cass feels something new, there is a warm breeze blown over his cock, a second later he feels a warm, wetness and opens his eyes to look down.

Dean is feeling adventurous, he wants to try to pleasure his boyfriend in a new way. He leans down close to Cass' throbbing cock and blows on it, like in the pornos. Cass quietly moans and Dean takes it as a good sign, he licks his lips in nervousness and opens his mouth. He sucks around the head of his partner's cock, slowly, unsure if he is doing it correctly. This is all new to him, but he really wants to try.

Cass lifts his head when he notices Dean is sucking his cock. "Dean, what are you doing? You don't have to." Cass tries to sit up, but is pushed back down by Dean's hand on his shoulder.

Dean lets the head out and looks over at his boyfriend laying on his bed. "Cass I want you to enjoy this, let me give you this…I just may need pointers." He rubs the bundle of nerves under the head with his thumb and waits for Cass to answer.

Cass is speechless, he has never been blown before, he was always the one to suck the guy off, but he can tell it is a great experience. Cass nods, "Okay, but we can stop at any time Dean. Don't push yourself."

Dean nods and takes the head back in his mouth. He licks around the tip and opens his mouth more, taking in some of the length.

"Cover your teeth and hum…oh…yeah."

Dean does as instructed and sucks, wrapping his lips around the hardened member.

"God…Dean….good." Cass' hips move up, involuntarily. "Hips…keep my hips down…"

Dean puts his hand on Cass' left hip and plunges down on the cock before him, humming loudly.

Cass is trying his best not to fuck into Dean, but he is making it incredibly difficult to keep his body on the mattress.

"You okay Dean?" Cass manages to moan out, Dean mumbles, incoherently.

Cass can feel his is getting close, "gonna….oh….come…Dean." Cass is trying to get Dean to stop before he gets a nasty surprise, but before he can get Dean to stop a wave of bliss overcomes him and he blows in Dean's mouth. "Shit"

Dean pulls off Cass, tasting the salty liquid in his mouth. He looks up, scrunching his face and sees the garbage can and spits in it.

"I'm sorry, takes some getting used to the taste." Cass sits up on his elbows and hands Dean a bottle of water from the night table. "That was fucking amazing." Cass flops down on the mattress.

Dean chugs the water, trying to rid himself of the saltiness. "How'd I do?"

"Dean you did awesome, I loved it." Cass tugs on Dean's tie, pulling him down on top of him. He gives a quick kiss and deepens it, sliding his tongue over Dean's lips, he can kinda taste the cum. Dean moans into the kiss and straddles his boyfriend's hips.

Cass feels Dean sit in his lap, he also feels Dean has an erection, he was pretty sure Balthazar helped with that earlier. "Dean you are hard, again?"

"It's your fault, moaning like a pornstar." He pulls back from the kiss and ruts his hips down on Cass.

Cass groans, Dean is certainly getting over his timidness in the bedroom. "In my defence didn't know you knew that thing with your tongue." Cass pushes his hips up, into Dean's hips.

"Sammy snuck me in a good porno over the Christmas holidays." Dean chuckles and trails his kisses down to Cass' jawline, licking up to his earlobe and nibbling lightly.

Cass pushes his hips up and manages to unbalance Dean enough to switch their positions. "I want to make you orgasm, screaming to the heavens."

Dean groans at that statement. "Then make me."

Cass thinks for a second. "Better if you aren't wearing your pants though."

Dean jumps off the bed, quickly and unzips his pants and pushes them off his hips in one fluent movement. He is feeling more comfortable with Cass.

Cass is surprised when Dean takes his pants off and jumps back on the bed, obviously eager for round, what was it now, three? "Can I too?"

Dean nods his acceptance and watches as Cass slips his pants off as well. That site alone was amazing, seeing his boyfriend in his boxer-briefs. Cass walks up to the bed and leans down, kissing Dean, softly with slow motions, this is the furthest they have gotten aside from the awesome blowjob earlier. He doesn't wanna do anything to jeopardize his chances here.

Cass straddles his boyfriend's hips and grinds his hips into Dean's, hearing a quiet exhale he knows to continue. They rut their hips into each other, groaning and moaning to their hearts content because they are each other's roommates now, no one to hear their sexual exploits now.

Cass moans and slides his hand between them, rubbing Dean through the boxer-briefs. "Dean, you good?" Cass looks down, watching Dean's facial expressions, he looks like he's having the time of his life.

"God…yes." Dean is grinding his hips up, loving this new sensation.

Cass' hand moves into the boxers and rubs the head.

Dean falls back in ecstasy, overwhelmed by the feeling of less clothing between them.

Cass' hand pulls the boxers down as Dean lays back. Dean hasn't made any indication of caring so Cass continues to stroke the hardened member, slowly.

Dean's hands dig into the sheets, bunching them up in his fists, he knows Cass' hand is on his cock and there is no boxers covering himself, he can't seem to care. Cass is pumping his cock with an amazing rythym now and Dean is loving every second of it. In a moment of pure adrenaline he pushes his boxers off his hips.

Cass freezes at seeing Dean push his boxers, the only fabric between him and Dean, off. "Dean…you are so beautiful." He reaches down and nips at Dean's neck, pulling the tie loose and licking over the bite mark.

Dean opens his eyes, feeling Cass sucking and licking his neck, knowing he is worshipping Dean's body.

Cass straightens out, grinding his hips down into Dean's erection. Dean's eyes close in bliss, this is the best feeling in the world.

Cass gets an idea, he is scared of doing it, but takes a leap of faith, he strokes Dean's cock as he gets off Dean's lap. He rubs his palm down the length as he shrugs out of his own boxers. He jumps back on the bed, and grinds his hips down on Dean, nervous. This could be the end of this round, once Dean realizes Cass is practically naked.

Dean's eye shoot open, he looks down at their bodies, "are you…naked?" he looks Cass in the eyes as they rut, moaning erotically.

"I'm wearing…my shirt." Cass leans in claiming Dean's collarbone, again.

Dean runs his hands down Cass' back, over his uniform shirt, down to his ass. He digs his fingers into the firm ass of his boyfriend, feeling a pool of something behind his navel. "Ohh….fuck…yeah." Dean moans out, as he ruts his hips up, like a whore.

"I'm close." Cass pulls their shirts up, allowing for more skin to skin contact, he lifts his head, as Dean leans up and bites his partner's neck. Cass is unprepared for that and shoots all over their exposed abdomens, "crap," Cass looks down at the mess, but doesn't stop grinding into Dean. They both have to come for this to be over.

Dean feels the thick spurts of jizz splatter on his abdomen and digs his nails in more at the closeness of his second orgasm of the day, good thing he's young and full of come. He pushed his hips up with a final grunt and paints his and Cass' abdomen with more of the sticky white substance.

Cass collapses beside Dean, exhausted, he just did a marathon for a teenager, twice in an hour. He rolls onto his back, looking up at the ceiling and turns his head to look at his lover.

Dean is panting, chest heaving as he recovers from what he has not known could exist. He looks over at his boyfriend, resting his hand on his chest, noticing they are covered in semen. "I think I need a shower." He lies there for a few more moments then sits up and jumps off the bed, heading for the bathroom.

Dean jumps in the shower for a quick rinse off and recalls everything that has happened that evening. There were a lot of firsts; first 3-way, first time giving head, first time being practically naked with his boyfriend and not freaking out and most importantly, first time letting Castiel touch him naked, hand and cock. He is happy, scratch that, excited, thrilled? Major steps have been taken, he is proud, very proud that he is learning to make new memories. He hops out of the shower and grabs a towel to wrap around himself, he is apparently okay with his nakedness around Cass, but there is a time and place for that. He wonders if Cass will still be there, in his bed when he comes back or if he has gone to his own room.

The answer is laying in his bed, covered with sheets, Dean grabs a pair of boxer-briefs, slips them on and takes the towel off, leaving it by the door. He quietly walks to his bed, pulling the sheets up and slides in, Cass scoots closer and wraps his arm around Dean. Dean relaxes into the embrace he has become acquainted with. Dean whispers, "love you." In his pillow as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay smut overload! Three! I hope I didn't kill anyone with the amount contained in this one single chapter, cuz I kinda like the reviews, lol.
> 
> Now to calm the ones that will go 'Dean would not just flip a switch and be all better like that' When you're horny you don't think of the consequences, as we saw in the previous chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will not be smutty, Dean comes to terms with his impulsive actions and hits the floor, literally...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to Chimp1984, this was written in collaboration. She gave all the panic attack sections. I am unexperienced in that.

The boys are awoken to a knock on the dormitory door. Cass stirs first, rolling over and nudging Dean. "Someone's at the door."

Dean groans and rolls back over. "I don't care." He grabs Cass and snuggles into his chest.

Cass decides they will go away given enough time and runs his hand down the side of Dean's ribs.

"Open up Novak, Winchester! This is a surprise inspection, you have five seconds to answer the door or I'll open it for you."

Cass hears this and bolts out of the bed, SHIT, he can't make it to his room in time and clean and Micheal can tell where a voice is coming from. They are screwed. "Dean, get up, now! Tell Michael to give you a second, I need to get to my own room before he unlocks the door." Cass whispers, the only one who actually scares Castiel is his former roommate Michael.

Dean jumps off the mattress and runs to the door, creaks it open and sees the dorm in a mess, DVDs and books all over the place, there is no way they will pass any inspection and Cass is definitely not supposedta be in his room at eight in the morning, dammit they are screwed. Cass creaks open the door and runs for his room, quietly shutting his door as Michael opens the dorm door. "Give me a second man, I just got out of the shower, damn it!"

The door closes again. "You have one minute Winchester, get dressed and present yourself for evaluation."

Dean grabs all this clothes and puts them in a duffle bag for laundry and runs into the common area and cleans the book and DVDs off the coffee table and floor. Cass meets him in the common room with five seconds to spare.

Micheal is very prompt and enters after exactly sixty seconds, with a clipboard and a teacher trailing a step behind. "Novak, you are first. Show your room."

Cass gulps and shows them to his room, they take a quick glance in and see the room is prestine, as always. And proceed to look into Dean's room. Dean opens the door and shows his unmade bed, clothes in duffle bags and homework sprawled across the desk. Dean closes the door and gives Cass an apologetic look. Cass just shrugs and looks over at the floor monitor for their grade. "Novak, why the hell does your room always look unlived in?" Cass shrugs at the insinuation. "Whatever. Winchester… acceptable. Carry on boys." The teacher lingers in the common room, looking at the couch, almost like she knows what happened on it. She snaps out of her daze and follows Michael out of the dorm.

"Holy shit Cass! That was SCARY!" Dean falls onto the couch, the adrenaline wearing off, now that the authority was gone.

"We don't usually get inspections unless we do something to prompt it. We are still on the radar, but obviously not under scrutiny." Cass sits beside his boyfriend on the couch, rubbing his leg reassuringly.

"I gotta pee, bad!" Dean jumps off the couch, running for the bathroom.

Leaving Cass to wonder why Dean just ran away from his touch. He thought they were making great progress in the personal space department. Cass knocks on the door after waiting five minutes for Dean to finish, he was getting worried. "Dean?" he waits no answer, knocks again, "Dean, are you okay in there?" still no answer, he tries the door and it is locked, Dean doesn't usually lock the bathroom door, at least not since they started sharing the dorm. Cass knows how to unlock the door though, he would never do that unless he had a reason. He goes into his room and grabs a paper clip and straightens, he knocks a third time and still gets no response. He pushes the paperclip into the door handle, hitting the locking mechanism and slowly opens the door.

Cass is shocked to see Dean is leaning over the sink, fingers digging painfully into the hard marble. Cass rushes over to his boyfriend, he tries to get Dean to loosen his grip on the sink, but Dean appears to be having a panic attack or internal freak out. He is shirtless, which Cass knows he was wearing a Metallica shirt before, he finds the shirt crumbled on the bottom of the tub. He is shaking and mumbling incoherent things, Cass gets his fingers unclenched and sits him on the edge of the bath tub, he runs the water and places a cold cloth on Dean's sweaty neck.

Dean can't seem to form a thought, other than he feels like he is going to die, he can't move his arms or his legs for a matter of fact. Dean tries to tells Cass he needs someone to hold him, but can't get the words to form together just the odd word. "Hold… Safe…Arms…Me…" is all that he can get out as his heart is racing sixty miles an minute. He can't get a deep breath, he is hyperventilating again.

"Dean, talk to me, don't make me get Bobby…" Cass is freaking out, what the hell? He has to go get the counselor soon, this is getting scary for Cass. He gets up to find Bobby when his arm is grabbed, nails digging in. Cass looks back and Dean is looking at him, eyes full of tears, the kid looks frightened for his life.

"Don't… Me... Arms… Need… Please." Dean falls to the floor in his panic to not lose his support.

"I don't know what to do Dean, we need Bobby. Either you walk with me to him or I have to bring him here." Cass moves to sit on the tiled floor, facing his step-brother. He gets an idea, "Dean look at me, do you trust me?"

Dean's breathing is getting uneven again, fast and loud, he manages to shrug.

"I need to leave for only twenty seconds, I promise I'm coming back, okay?" Cass squeezes his boyfriend's arm. Dean nods. Cass runs for the dorm room door and is out of it in five seconds and across the hall, banging on his old dorm room door, Balthazar thankfully answers quickly, Micheal is still doing his floor monitor duties. "Balthazar I need you to run and get Bobby Singer. He is the guidance counselor, it is very important. I will explain later, just please do this for me." Cass manages to get it all out in two breaths. He gets a confused nod from his friend and Cass is running back across the hall into his dorm in under the twenty seconds and back at Dean's side.

Once Cass sits back down on the cold floor his arm is grabbed and squeezed. Cass is okay with Dean claming his arm as his for the time being, but he needs to know, he needs answers, hopefully soon. Dean continues to shake. Cass wraps his free arm around his distraught boyfriend, trying to calm him, but failing miserably.

Thankfully Bobby shows up within five minutes, out of breath, followed closely by Balthazar. Bobby takes one look at Dean and knows he is having a serious panic attack. "Dean, can you hear me?" He bends over, getting down to Dean's eye level, he ain't as young as he once was. No response from Dean, this is bad. Bobby turns his attention to Castiel. "Novak, can you get him to the couch, I'm not doing this on the floor of a damn bathroom."

Cass looks up and nods, pulling a very shaky Dean up with him. Dean is like putty, he has no strength in his legs it appears. Cass half drags half walks Dean out of the bathroom to the shaky breathing in his ear. Dean is pressed into his shoulder, hanging on for dear life.

Bobby sits on the coffee table waiting for Castiel to get Dean to the couch. He is having a major attack, indeed. What the hell happened? I was sure I gave strict instructions, leave it to the idjits to do something stupid. "Taylor, get the kid a soda, quick."

Balthazar jumps into action, he pulls a Pepsi from the small fridge in the dorm and returns to the couch, handing the can to Cass. He can't figure out what is going on. Dean is totally wrecked, clinging to Cass like he is a life-preserver and this Singer guy seems to know exactly what to do, neither of them seem to think Dean falling to pieces is new. The entire time he was Dean's roommate he never encountered this. What changed? He thinks for a minute and comes to the realization. Last night! Cass made a mention of Dean being skittish. This is what happens when he freaks out, it's devastating. Balthazar feels like he is intruding on a very personal situation, he goes to leave, but is stopped by the counselor.

"Where ya think you're going? I need someone to help me." Bobby shoots a glare at the kid.

Dean manages to sit on the couch, but he won't let go of Cass' shirt. Cass lets Dean hold him close. "Bobby, what is wrong?"

"Panic attack, huge one by the looks of it." Bobby rubs his hand over his face, trying to figure out what happened to cause it. "Start talking, quick boy."

Cass looks over at Balthazar and shakes his head. Bobby turns his head to look at the British kid. "You don't wanna tell me or you don't want Brit over here to know?"

Cass looks at Balthazar and thinks out his answer. "The last one."

"Fine, kid you can leave, thank you for getting me and helping, Dean will surely thank you later."

"Thanks Balthazar, but this is personal." Cass gives a shaky grin.

"No problem, darling. I'll go do my homework. Get better Dean." Balthazar leaves, closing the door. He still has no idea, but he's pretty sure he'll never know.

Bobby sighs when the British kid is gone. "Talk, I need to know everything."

Cass snuggles into Dean's embrace, hearing his raged breathing slowing down and becoming deeper. "We…" Cass trails off, nervous.

"Continue kid."

"We had a breakthrough last night, Dean gave me sexual stimulation, orally. As repayment I… We got naked… frottage." That's all Cass can say on the topic.

Bobby thinks through what he has been told. Damn teenagers, horny at the time and now Dean is paying the price, to the extreme. "Okay, so Dean was okay last night during and after, correct?" Cass nods. "What happened this morning, what was the trigger event?"

Cass doesn't even know himself. After a tense few seconds of Bobby staring him down, he answers, "the floor monitor almost caught us and I was telling him it was okay, I put my hand on his leg and he ran into the bathroom, then I found him like this, Sir."

"By the sounds of it, you missed a few steps boys." He shakes his head. "Next time don't let Dean tell you he is okay, 'cause obviously he won't be in the morning." He points to Dean huddled into Cass' chest. "Just hold him and reassure him, make sure he drinks the whole can of soda too."

"Dean, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Relax, listen to my breathing. See calm, it's okay."

"You are a natural Castiel. I'm impressed, you obviously know how to handle this, I'll leave you to comfort your 'man'." He chuckles, lightly as he stands up, stretching his back from sitting in an uncomfortable position for too long.

"Thank you Sir. I was so scared, Dean has never done this before." Cass holds his boyfriend, tightly against his chest.

"That's why I gave guidelines. If you followed them, you wouldn't have encountered the true damage. It can be a real eye-opener, believe me, I know. I'm glad Winchester has someone who doesn't run at seeing him like this. I gotta admit I pegged you for a trouble maker, your friends are model instagators, try to distance Dean from them, if they knew 'this', things could get ugly, fast." Bobby makes it to the door and turns around. "See ya around kid. Send Dean to see me when he has recovered."

Cass nods and hugs Dean, stroking his hair, lovingly. "Dean this is not how I wanted to spend our first 'morning after', this is so new to me."

They sit like this for an hour, Cass gets Dean to sip at his can of soda ocassionally. Cass falls asleep holding Dean in his arms.

Dean is coming back to his body as he listens to Cass' calm, steady heartbeat. This is home to him, someone holding him in his time of need. He is so grateful that Castiel didn't get one look of Dean panicking and run in the other direction. He ran to him instead, that upon its self means the world to Dean. He falls asleep, head resting in Cass' lap, face pressed into his thigh. He doesn't remember laying down, he doesn't really recall much of anything after looking himself in the mirror, his heart went crazy and his head just buzzed, there were stray images of Cass' face and warmth, but not much else.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Castiel and Dean had been working out their emotional hurdles with Bobby Singer. Dean was doing better, no panic attacks in more than a month. Castiel was making sure Dean didn't do anything beyond his comfort point. Castiel was very careful from then on to not do anything too sexual with Dean.

They were sitting on the couch watching a boring movie, cuddling and kissing occasionally. Dean was sitting on the couch against the arm rest with Cass lying between his legs. Dean had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, lovingly. Nothing too sexual there, right?

When the movie ends Dean doesn't wanna stop cuddling, he was enjoying the closeness so much. He thinks, what are the chances that there'll be another surprise visit from the hall monitors or something, right?

"Hey Cass can we cuddle? I don't wanna be alone tonight…" Dean strokes Cass' cheek when he comes back to the couch after turning the movie off.

Cass thinks for a few seconds, "sure Dean." Cass leads them into Dean's bedroom. He grabs Dean's lounge pants and walks them into his own room. Cass climbs into bed as Dean gets into his sleep pants. Dean pulls the covers up and slides in beside his boyfriend.

They cuddle for a few minutes, Cass wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Dean turns around and softly kisses Cass' surprised lips. Cass takes a second to respond. He roams his tongue over Dean's teeth slow, lovingly. They go slow, neither wanting to let it get out of hand. Cass pulls back, smiling.

Dean opens his eyes, "this was a bad idea, what if I freak out again?"

Cass looks at his boyfriend's lip and moves to look into his eyes. "If you aren't sure we can stop. You can leave if ya want, but you should know that if you want to stay, you can stay and if you really freak out tomorrow because of it then we'll just deal with that together" Cass gives a chaste kiss, "okay?"

Dean leans in and kisses Cass' neck, giving his answer.

Cass is unsure, he remembers the last time and how disappointed Bobby was in them, but Dean is the one initiating, not him. He just can't say no to Dean, it's a weakness.

Dean's hand finds its way to Cass' chest; he runs his hand up Cass' clothed shoulders and reaches around to pull him closer, trying to reassure Cass that he is fine. After Cass relaxes into the touch, Dean's hand moves down to Cass' waist and he slowly pushes his shirt up, giving light touches with his fingers.

Cass moans at the teasing touch, but doesn't complain, he runs his hand down Dean's ribs, hoping to keep his mind on keeping this innocent, nonsexual.

Dean keeps his touches light and traces around Cass' nipples, he flicks a nipple teasingly and sucks on his boyfriend's neck, feeling his heart rate pick up at the intimate encounter.

Cass slowly moves his hand to Dean's chest, mirroring Dean's touches, letting Dean feel how much he is enjoying these touches.

Dean sighs into Cass flicking his nipples into hardened nubs. He gets bolder and runs his hand down to his navel, brushing lightly over the smooth skin, making his way to Cass' waistband. He takes a deep breath and lets the hand move into the waistline.

Cass gasps at Dean putting his hand into his pants. "Dean, are you sure?"

Dean just moves his hand further and trails his fingers down Cass' hip, outlining the hipbone. "Stop worrying Cass." Dean kisses the shorter boy's jaw, grazing his teeth over his chin, getting a quiet groan. Dean moves his hand further, encountering Cass' dark and curlies and pushes his fingers down. When he reaches Cass' erection he grasps it with gentle fingers and strokes down the shaft.

Cass moans and lets his head fall back. "You gotta stop." Cass can't seem to put any real emotion or force into stopping him.

Dean wants this, he feels perfectly fine touching Cass, hearing his boyfriend coming undone by his touches. It's a huge ego boost and that's what Dean needs. He pushes his hips into Cass and his boyfriend falls back, lying flat on the small bed. Dean grins and straddles him.

Cass is losing his internal battle; he needs to stop this, but can't find the strength to do it. He lets Dean push him and get on top of him. He has no idea how to explain this in the morning if Dean freaks, but who the hell cares! He has his smoking hot boyfriend straddling him with his hand firmly on his cock, stroking him. Emotional freak out be damned!

Dean sits on Cass' knees and pulls the sleep pants Cass is wearing down past his hips, revealing Cass' hardened cock. Cass looks so helpless, lying on his bed, eyes closed, moaning to his touch. With Dean's other hand he shimmies out of his sleep pants and underwear.

Cass opens his eyes to see Dean in his lap, jerking him off. "Dean…"

Dean leans down and kisses Cass, passionately claiming his mouth, teeth and tongue working Cass into submission. "I'm… Fine, dude." Dean wraps his hand around his cock and strokes it slowly, wanting to make this feeling last.

Cass moves his hips, unseating Dean and rolls them over so he is on top. He needs to have some dominance.

Dean whimpers at the sudden position change, but moans when Cass places his hand over his own on Dean's cock. Dean retracts his hand, but continues to stroke Cass'.

They jerk each other off, groaning and moaning at well-timed thumb rubs on their tips. Cass is feeling a pooling in his abdomen and crushes his lips to Dean's, biting his bottom lip, but stops and kisses it instead. This is meant to be slow and loving, not fast and rough.

Dean closes his eyes, feeling his orgasm. He is hanging on the edge, ready to come when Cass bites his lip, and then licks it. Dean loses control over his body and groans, bucking his hips up and shooting his release on his boyfriend's shirt and hand.

Cass is barely holding his own release off when he feels Dean paint his hand and abdomen with his sticky come. He lets go and kisses Dean's neck, running his teeth over the skin and sinks his teeth in on his collarbone.

Dean moans and pulls Cass down on top of him, covering him completely. Cass just sighs at being pulled into an embrace after their most intimate of moments. Cass is still not used to his partner being so touchy. Usually it was 'wham bam, thank you. Get off me now.' Dean is so much more loving and it keeps Cass on edge. Dean isn't the only one working through emotional issues.

They both strip off their shirts, cleaning themselves and pull their pants back on. Cass shifts to the side of the bed, Dean snuggles in behind him. They drift off to sleep, spooning, legs intertwined.

Cass wakes up to Dean rubbing his morning wood against Cass' rear. He sighs into the motion and doesn't have the heart to wake Dean, just yet. He hears Dean moan quietly and exhale, whispering his name and grins. Nothing could ruin his mood now; his boyfriend is having a wet dream about him, while humping him.

Dean wakes up to the feel of warmth against his bare chest, feeling the skin on skin contact he opens his eyes and sees Cass' messy hair. "Hey morning," Dean says groggily.

Cass turns his head and kisses him chastely. "Good dreams?"

"Yeah, I think so… Why you ask?" Dean rubs his eyes, ridding them of sleep.

Cass chuckles and turns around. "You were kinda giving me…"

"What Cass? What was I giving you?" Dean sits up and remembers his is topless. He scratches his chest absentmindedly.

"You were rubbing against my butt, I enjoyed it immensely." Cass looks away, scared of admitting he liked it, in case Dean freaks out soon.

Dean stops and looks at his boyfriend and grins. It's that look Dean gives when he is thinking of doing something crazily stupid. "Oh yeah? You want me to do it again?"

Cass stares open-mouthed at Dean's apparent willingness. "It's not smart Dean. I was just stating a fact." Cass pushes the covers off and gets out of the bed to shower. He makes it one step before Dean pulls him by the arm back onto the bed. Cass gasps as he makes contact with the bed, again.

"I wasn't really asking it like a question. I was telling you, I have a problem and I think you can help me solve it." Dean claims a quick kiss from Cass' shocked lips.

Cass can't believe this is happening, he was joking. Now Dean is taking charge and wants to go again. Who is Cass to deny his partner satisfaction?

Dean turns Cass onto his side and trails wet kisses along his shoulder. He bites gently at Cass' neck and pushes his head forward to get more access to his exposed neck. "Can we?" Dean leaves it an open question, not really sure what he is asking, himself.

"Can we what, Dean?" Cass moans at the sloppy licks and kisses Dean is giving his neck and shoulder blades. He thinks for a second, his eyes shoot open. "No, that's not allowed." Cass tries to turn around, but Dean won't let him.

Dean chuckles at Cass' skittishness on the topic, he didn't really want to do THAT. He was just seeing where they stood on the sexual front. "Relax Cass, I don't wanna screw." Dean trails kisses down Cass' arm and stops at his elbow, pulling the arm towards him to stroke his hip.

"Okay Dean, tell me what you had in mind then." Cass opens his eyes as he runs his hand down Dean's hip.

"I'd rather show you." Dean grins into Cass' shoulder. He walks his fingers down Cass' ribs to the waist line of Cass' pants and pulls them down.

Cass takes a deep breath, he trusts Dean, he really does. He helps Dean push his pants off his hips, exposing his naked ass to Dean and letting his semi-hard cock spring free.

Dean groans at the feeling of Cass being totally naked, lying in front of him, vulnerable. Dean trusts Cass' judgement and knows Cass will stop them if it gets too far. He pushes his erection against Cass' back.

Cass is letting Dean make the moves here. He doesn't know what he has in mind, but he said it wasn't sexually penetration so Cass tries to relax.

Dean pushes his pants down as well and presses his morning wood to Cass' bare ass. He moans at the feeling, it is ten times more sensitive when there are no clothes impeding the friction. "Holy shit!" Dean practically melts into the feeling. He rubs his cock against Cass' ass again and shudders. He moves down getting more level with Cass' rear.

"Dean, that feels weird. Are you naked?" Cass' eyes shoot open when he realizes Dean's pants are at his knees.

Dean moves in close and whispers into Cass' ear. "Yes. We are both naked. Can I rub against you?" Dean nips at Cass' ear.

"Fuck yes, Dean. I trust you." Cass exhales loudly when Dean rubs his cock against Cass' ass, pushing his cock between his ass cheeks. Cass whimpers.

"I trust you too Cass." Dean lets his cock go and trails his hand over Cass' hip and strokes Cass' now fully-erect cock.

Cass' left hand snakes out from under him and strokes his cock. Dean pulls his hand back, digging his nails into Cass' hip.

"Dammit Dean. I've never done this before." Cass grits his teeth as Dean thrusts his cock along his ass again.

"I want us to have happy memories together. Neither of us," Dean groans as he pushes his cock against Cass' ass again. His hand moves from Cass hip to stroke his cock, spreading the pre-come leaking from the tip onto Cass' ass. Dean has no idea why he does it. Possessiveness, perhaps claiming his potential lover? Dean grabs Cass' right hand again and puts it on his hip again. "I want you to set the pace. This is for you too."

Cass pumps his cock and pulls Dean's hip closer. "I need it so bad."

"Not yet." Dean bends Cass' knees, wrapping his leg around his right. He hip thrusts into Cass at a slow, steady pace, hearing Cass moan at the friction.

Cass pumps his cock at a faster pace and pushes his ass into Dean. "Faster, Dean."

"Fuck, Cass don't do that." Dean groans. Cass pushes his ass back again. Dean loses all control and spills his seed all over Cass' ass and thighs. "Crap."

Cass laughs and picks up his pace rubbing and stroking his own cock. Dean hip thrusts through his orgasm and wraps his fingers around Cass' cock, helping him to completion. Cass lasts thirty seconds before his orgasm takes over and he thrusts his hips into air, shooting his come over their hands and the wall beside Cass' bed. Cass groans and lets his hands drop, Dean still has his hand on Cass' hips when Cass tries to roll over to face Dean, but feels a stickiness and stops.

Dean notices the mess and grins sheepishly. "Sorry, that made a really big mess, my fault." He leans in and kisses Cass' shoulder blade. "Let me clean you up." Dean runs for the bathroom, butt naked, grabs a hand towel and wets it. He brings the towel to Cass' room and cleans his come off Cass' ass and wipes Cass' hands. "I think we need a shower."

Cass turns around, looking scared.

"I meant separate showers, unless you wanna share. No guarantees there won't be round three, though." Dean gives his usual shit-eating grin.

Cass' fear softens at seeing his boyfriend smile like that. He doesn't think there will be a freak out today, but he doesn't wanna let Dean out of his sight for more than a minute, just in case. "We can share, I guess, but only this once." Cass lets a small smile spread across his face.

Dean leans in and kisses Cass. "Let's go get you cleaned up. I didn't get all the jizz, sorry."

Cass groans as he walks to the shower, naked as well. He is very thankful they share a dorm, how would he manage to get cleaned off if Balthazar was there. Course they'd never fall sleep if they didn't have privacy, way too risky. Cass thinks over the events of their sexual escapades, smiling. Dean doesn't freak out this time. He is perfectly happy. They shower and head to get breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story gets emotional.  
> Attempted non-con.

Balthazar comes running up to Castiel, huffing loudly. "Cass, I can't find Dean. He was supposed to meet me at the Entrance Hall for an Algebra study session. An hour ago, he never showed."

Cass just looks at his friend with mild concern. "Perhaps he is just late or forgot?"

"I thought that too, but that guy Crowley was following us around this afternoon. It was creeping me out so I bailed, fast, telling Dean I'd meet him later." Balthazar runs his fingers through his hair, nervously.

"Where'd ya leave him?" Castiel stops walking.

"Third floor Biology wing."

Castiel thinks for a second and starts to run up the staircase, two steps at a time. He bursts through the Biology classroom to stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Crowley is standing by the teacher's desk, pants at his ankles. He turns to see Castiel close the door, loudly.

"What the hell are you doing Crowley?"

"Hey Cassy, nice of you to join us. Me and your pet here were just getting acquainted." Crowley steps aside to reveal Dean, spread eagled over the teacher's desk, ankles tied to the bottom, pants at his feet as well.

"Get the fuck away from him. He is MINE!" Castiel lets out a deep growl and runs at Crowley, hitting him square in the chest. Crowley grunts at the tackle and laughs.

"What the fuck made you think you could EVER touch Dean?" Castiel throws a quick right hook and gives a left hook to follow.

A quiet moan is heard, Castiel looks over at the desk and realizes Dean is shaking and crying uncontrollably. He gets off Crowley and runs to untie Dean.

Dean collaspes to the floor, curling into a ball, shaking violently.

"Fucken Hell! Dean! Can you hear me? Shit!" Castiel turns to glare at the teen nursing a swollen cheek.

"What's wrong love? Toy broken?" Crowley laughs as he attempts to stand up and pulls his uniform pants up onto his hips, zipping them as he walks away. "I didn't get a chance to have too much fun, thanks Dean."

"You have two seconds to get the counselor Bobby Singer or I let slip what you do to the kids in here." Castiel stares down the pompous asshole.

"You wouldn't dare!" A shallow laugh escapes his lips.

"Try me Crowley! What do I have to lose? Huh! You just raped my boyfriend! I don't care what happens to you or even me anymore." Cass stands up, pulling Dean's pants back on. He sees Dean is shaking from head to toe; He pulls Dean to the school telephone on the wall, picks the phone up and dials the headmaster's extension. "Hello, Head Master Henderson, please."

Crowley's eyes go wide. He runs from the room, leaving the door to bang open. He makes it to his dorm room, scared he's going to get expelled by Castiel.

Castiel knew enough to hang up the second Crowley was out the door. He scoops Dean into his arms and runs out of the room. Castiel bee-lines to the Admin Building and knocks on Bobby's door, gets no answer and pounds on the door, loudly. "Bobby, it's Castiel. Dean is freaked out, bad."

The door swings open, revealing Bobby and a small girl sitting in the chair. Bobby turns back to the girl. "Sorry Charlie, we're gonna need to reschedule." The girl jumps out of the chair and ducks past the guys.

Castiel runs into the office and puts Dean down on a couch in the corner. "He isn't talking and I'm really scared."

"Calm down and give it to me straight." Bobby looks Dean over and shakes his head.

"I can't. Dean is…I think he is past a panic attack. I found him shaking like this, he won't say a word. Help him Bobby, please." Castiel drops his head into his hands, crying. How could he ever let this happen? He knows that Crowley likes to tie kids up and have his way with them; he just never thought Crowley would ever do it to his boyfriend. The whole point of claiming Dean was to protect him from this.

"Something happened to him, he is catatonic. Ya sure you found him like this?" Bobby looks over at the boy, giving him a look.

Cass sobs into his hands and nods.

"He needs medical treatment. I'm calling the nurse." Bobby makes it to the telephone and dials in the infirmary. "Doctor Harvelle, please." He waits a few seconds, "Send a gurney to my office ASAP. Thanks Ellen." He hangs up and checks Dean's vital signs again, to make sure he isn't losing consciousness.

The doctor, Ellen shows up with a wheelchair. Bobby and Ellen move Dean onto the wheelchair and push him back to the infirmary. Castiel jumps up and follows them.

Dean is catatonic, not giving any sort of response, except shaking and crying. Ellen sedates Dean for the night. Cass waits by his bedside through the evening and night. In the morning Bobby comes by to tell Cass that Dean is being sent home. He is not medically sick, but needs to recover, rest at home.

"Bobby, can you do us, me a favour? Don't call his mom, I beg you." He hands the counselor a slip of paper.

Bobby nods and walks away. He opens the slip of paper and sees a phone number on it. He grabs the school phone and dials the number.

"Hello, this is Bobby Singer, counselor at…" Bobby nods, listening. "Yes, that's right." Another nod. "Thank you, Sam. Can I speak to your dad?"

Bobby walks back to Dean's bed, Castiel is pacing beside it.

"I talked to Sam and John. They will be here tomorrow to take him home. Is there a reason we weren't sending him home to the address listed on his admission papers?" Bobby sits in the chair, watching his patient sleep, eyeing Cass once in a while.

"His mom is a total bitch, she married my dad and shipped us both here 'cause we didn't play nice at home." Cass huffs and sits on the edge of Dean's bed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Sammy arrive early in the morning; The first thing John does when he arrives to see Castiel sleeping beside his son is yell for someone.

Bobby comes out of the nurse's office. "Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes, can you keep that kid away from my son!" John points at Dean's hospital bed, where Castiel is asleep, holding Dean's hand.

Bobby opens his mouth only to close it again, at a loss of things to say.

"Now!" John yells, waking Castiel and Dean up.

Bobby nods and walks to tell Cass he has to leave.

Sammy sneaks away while John is packing Dean's room. Castiel runs to Balthazar's room to cry. He needs to think things through, talk to someone about what happened.

Sammy finds Gabriel on the grounds near the girls' dorms. "Hey Gabe, long time no see."

Gabriel smiles and pulls Sam into a hug. "Kiddo! Sammy!" Gabe sneaks a quick kiss.

"Gabe, stop it." Sam laughs and playfully pushes Gabriel away.

"You know you like it," another quick kiss.

Sam melts into the kiss and pushes Gabriel behind the building's dumpsters. He runs his hands down his friend's ribs, tracing each rib with his fingers. "It's my birthday next week. We can finally be together then."

"Awesome kiddo." Gabriel kisses Sam's neck, licking over his pulse point. "I can't wait. I'm coming to visit you during the summer." Gabriel gives another kiss to Sam's neck. "Wait, why are you here anyways?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Dean is packed and loaded in the Impala, John floors it for the exit, leaving the dust to settle.

Bobby answers a knock on his office door. Castiel is standing in the doorway. "I never gave you this, you never saw me, got it?" Castiel hands Bobby a DVD case and walks away.

Bobby watches as Castiel disappears down a hallway. He looks down at the case and pops the DVD in. He is shocked.

Within the hour the Dallas Police are on the premises. Castiel is standing in the crowd as Crowley is led to the police cruiser, in handcuffs. Crowley spots Castiel and pushes his way to him, against the cops pulling him back.

"You snivelling little bastard." Crowley tries to head butt Castiel.

Castiel pulls Crowley in close, "did you really think there wasn't a camera in the classrooms? I keep the security looking the other way." Castiel punches Crowley as the cops pull him away from Castiel's grip.  
\---------------------------------------  
Castiel hides in Balthazar's dorm room for three days. He is devastated at having Dean sent home, he wasn't even allowed to see Dean, to say good bye. Balthazar would bring him food from the meals and his homework, but Cass barely touched the roast or the steak. Every time he goes into his room Castiel is either crying or sleeping. Balthazar didn't tell anyone though. He knew Castiel must have been blaming himself.

After the third day of Castiel not going to class Bobby was notified. He went to Cass' dorm, but it was empty, it looked like Cass hadn't been there in days. He thinks to ask the Taylor kid and finds Cass sitting on the bed.

"Cass, have you been staying here since Dean left?" Castiel just nods. "Well, sulking in your friend's room ain't going to make things better. Mark Crowley is being charged with sexual assault, I assure you." He sits on the edge of Balthazar's bed. Castiel doesn't even acknowledge he's heard Bobby. They sit in silence for a good five minutes. "Okay, well Cass you have to go to classes, or there'll be consequences." Cass nods again. "Glad we had this talk kid." He leaves the dorm and heads back to his office.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week Azazel shows up in the infirmary with a broken arm, no explanation for how it happened. Five days after that Meg falls down a flight of stairs, breaking her leg in two places. Bobby is getting suspicious; these are all friends of Castiel and Mark Crowley. He goes to Cass' dorm and this time he finds Balthazar and Castiel sitting on the couch. Balthazar is holding an ice pack to Castiel's head. Bobby shakes his head and closes the door.

"Okay, I'm glad you are attending your classes kid, but you gotta actually do the work too. Your grades are slipping."

Cass cringes as he moves to sit up on the couch.

"Dammit boy, you're the one beating those kids, aren't ya… Wait don't answer. I'd legally have to report it." Cass just looks at Balthazar, hoping for help. "Let's see the damage then."

Cass lifts his t-shirt to reveal a nasty purple bruise over his left side. Bobby leans in to inspect it. "Yup, you bruised a few ribs. It's gonna hurt healing those without painkillers and medical treatment." Cass lets the shirt fall, wincing at the movement. "Come see me tomorrow at lunchtime."

Bobby watches as Castiel sits stone still, staring ahead, as if in a daze. It reminds him of Dean after he was attacked. He gets an idea; neither boy seems to function well without incentive. "I'll make you a deal. You keep your grades a solid B and stop beating the other students," Bobby holds his hand up, stopping Cass from interrupting, "and at the end of the semester I'll talk to Dean's dad 'bout letting you see him, okay?"

Cass looks at Bobby, then turns to look at Balthazar. His face slowly gets a grin, it's the first sign of emotion Castiel's face has held in weeks, besides crying himself to sleep. "Okay Bobby." Cass' voice is shaky; he hasn't really said much in the two weeks since Dean left.

A week later Castiel came to Bobby's office asking him to sign and mail a legal form for him. Bobby took one look at the legal document and signed it, no questions asked.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and John get Dean settled in a bedroom at their house. There hasn't been much progress on Dean telling anyone what happened. Sam knows what happened only because Gabriel has kept him in the loop. That night the asshole was arrested and charged. Cass punched him while in police custody. Sam had to remember to high-five Cass next time he saw him. Gabriel would text him every night. It was usually the same thing; Castiel asking how Dean was doing, and Gabriel saying how assholes would get what they deserved in prison. Once Gabriel texted that Castiel beat the shit outta all his friends; they were all scared of what Cass would do next. After a month Castiel got his own phone and asked daily how Dean was and if he was talking. It broke Sam's heart to text back that Dean was the same and not speaking a word about what happened, in fact he didn't say anything at all.

Sam was not having fun trying to get Dean to go outside. Every time they get close to the front door Dean huddles into a ball, shaking and crying. They had to move the furniture so everything was facing the door ways, nothing could be faced away. Dean needed to sit looking at the doorway, at all times. Every night he would wake up screaming, and Sam had to calm him down. John tried to do it once and got thrown across the room; he gave the task to Sammy after that.

Dean's friend Jo showed up one day to try to get Dean to tell her what happened. She usually had a knack for getting Dean to spill, she was the only one else that knew about Dean's previous emotional event. She had no luck either. It was getting frustrating for Sam. He missed his brother, the old Dean, the one who'd fight him for the remote to the TV and agrue about the best Metallica song ever. Now all Dean did was sit on the couch, staring, as if in a daze. The only noise he'd make was when he was having a nightmare or Sam tried to get him to go outside. The therapist that Sam was talking to said Dean was traumatically scarred and may supress the memory. If they wanted to make progress they had to trigger an episode and deal with his reaction.

John was very touchy about his son's emotional state. He was convinced Dean was fine, he just needed to shake it off. He did get pretty nasty to Dean's mom when she called pissed off that the school called him and gave custody.

Even Bobby kept in touch with Sam. He got weekly updates and offered his psychiatric opinion on Dean's mental state. Bobby told Sam that Cass wasn't doing well at all, he was struggling with classes, determined to keep his grades acceptable, but he knew his heart wasn't there, it was back in Lawrence, Kansas. Both Sammy and Bobby agreed that Dean needed Castiel. They devised a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

The school year wraps up with Castiel holding an overall B+ grade. He packs up his belongings and heads for Bobby's office to make good on their promise. It's been two months since he's seen Dean, he misses him. He is surprised at how reliant his happiness is upon Dean's presence. He can't remember when that happened; he shrugs, too late now.

Bobby answers the door dressed in jeans and a button down flannel shirt. "Hi, Castiel, I was expecting you. I'm on my way to see Dean. If you'd like we could head there together?"

Castiel nods and shows his duffle bag. "Did my papers come in?"

"Yeah, ya sure about this kid?" Bobby hands Castiel a thick envelope.

Cass just nods and holds the manila envelope to his chest, grinning.

They head out and make the eight hour, five hundred mile trek. When Bobby pulls up to the address Sam gave he turns to look at Castiel. "Best if you wait here, 'til I soften him to the idea, okay?"

Castiel looks to the house and back to Bobby, after a few seconds he nods and pulls out his cell phone to text Sam. Bobby sighs and prepares himself for this. John was not easy to handle the first time, Sam knows they are coming. He gets out of the car and heads for the front door. He knocks and is greeted by Sam.

"Hey Bobby!" Sam hugs the gruff older man.

"Geez Sam, you grew like a foot since I last saw you." Bobby gives a hug back.

Sam yells over his shoulder, "Hey Dad, we got company." Sam looks back at Bobby and steps aside. "Please come in."

Bobby walks through the front door and sees Dean sitting on the couch, he doesn't look happy; he doesn't really have any sort of expression. "Hey Dean."

No acknowledgment at all. "Still nothing?" Sam shakes his head in regret.

John walks into the living room from the kitchen, holding a beer. "What the hell you want? My boy is fine; see, watching TV."

Bobby looks back at Dean. "Yeah and the fact he don't talk means what? He just not talkative in two months! I knew this kid, he was a firecracker, now," Bobby points in Dean's direction, "empty shell."

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids. I have full-custody now. Apparently Mary didn't care if he ever came home. What a bitch!"

"I'm just checking on him. Dean seems very distant. Will you please let me try something? It's a simple experiment. If it doesn't work no harm, no foul." Bobby and John have a stare down as Sam moves to John's side, hoping to convince him, if necessary.

"What you got in mind, Doc?" John sneers and takes a chug of the beer in his hand.

"Bear in mind with me here, okay?" Bobby is giving it all he has now.

John looks at Sam. Sam nods. He shrugs, "okay, whatever you want."

Bobby goes outside, standing on the porch and signals for Castiel to come inside.

Castiel takes a deep breath after seeing Bobby motion for him. He is giddy, but knows this is just a visit, if he wants more he has to prove his worth. He makes it up the steps quickly, and walks inside nervously. He sees John, Dean's dad and gulps.

"It's okay Cass. He won't bite, right?" Bobby glares at John.

John just sits in the recliner, wanting a good seat for when this 'experiment' fails and he gets to laugh.

Cass slowly walks up to the couch and sits beside Dean. "Hey Dean. It's Cass. I've missed you so much."

Dean doesn't do any crazy reactions as Sam was expecting. Cass reaches out his hand to touch Dean's face. John leans forward in his seat; this is where Dean screams and kicks people. Cass makes contact with Dean's cheek. He strokes it gently, talking in a firm voice. "Dean, I've missed you. Come back to us."

To everyone's utter amazement Dean turns his head and sighs. Cass sighs too. Dean lifts his legs off the floor and leans down, resting his head in Cass' lap. Cass takes it as a good sign and runs his fingers through Dean's longer, but still spikey hair. Dean moans and turns his head into Cass' thigh.

John's jaw is on the floor and Sam is grinning wickedly, frantically typing to Gabriel. Bobby laughs and looks to John with raised eyebrows. "Okay. You want a beer Bobby?"

"I'd love one. Give them a chance to get reacquainted." Bobby follows John into the kitchen. "I told you Dean and Castiel were really close, and I didn't mean in that way."

"I just thought he was bad news. I was in shock when Dean dropped that bombshell on me. Then all I was told was he was the one that found Dean. At the time I didn't know he rescued Dean. I didn't have all the facts, okay!" John hands Bobby a beer and sits at the kitchen table.

"I didn't say anything, did I?" Bobby follows suit and sits at the table.

Sam sits in John's chair staring at Dean interacting with Cass. He hasn't seen Dean this on Earth in months. He mouths 'thank you'.

Castiel hums quietly, stroking Dean's hair. "Dean, can you tell Sam you are okay?"

Dean looks up, making eye contact with Cass again, then looks to his brother. "Sam."

Sam falls out of his seat. "Dean?"

Dean sits up and looks at Castiel, then turns his head. "Yes Sammy?"

Sam is squeezing Dean in a tight bear hug within seconds of hearing his brother say his name, twice. "Thank god, I was so worried."

John and Bobby come back into living room to see Dean playing a game on Sam's Xbox 360, Sam and Dean are playing, while Cass is sitting on the couch watching. "Boys."

Dean tears his eyes off the television screen long enough to make eye contact with him.

John nearly drops his beer.

"There's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Cass, get your papers."

Cass runs for the door and pulls out his manila envelope from his bag that he left on the porch. He walks in holding a legal paper. "I've been emancipated."

Both Sam and Dean's jaw drop. "Tell everything." Sam pulls Cass back to the couch.

"My dad is paying for my schooling still, and food and anything else I need, but he wants no legal responsibility since he found out I'm a 'fudge packer', his words not mine." Cass looks down, scared of making eye contact with anyone.

"Cass, that's a really mean thing for Jimmy to say." Dean kisses Cass' cheek.

John clears his throat. "You can stay here for a week." He holds his hand up, "conditionally. You sleep on the couch and don't make me regret this."

"Thank you Mr. Winchester. Sir…John." Cass hangs his head; he is thrilled, but doesn't wanna show too much happiness at the news. Dean hugs Cass, holding him tight.

Bobby leaves soon afterwards. Castiel mouths 'you're the best' as Bobby goes to leave. He mouths 'you're welcome'. Castiel pulls Bobby into a hug. "I owe you so much, how can I thank you?"

"Get that kid better. I wanna see you boys in the fall."

Cass nods and walks back to hold Dean around his waist. Dean just blushes at the display of affection in front of his dad and Bobby.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Castiel was settling on the uncomfortable couch, he was wishing he had an air mattress at this point. He drifts off to sleep around midnight, he is awoken to someone screaming at the top of his lungs. Cass rushes to the noise and sees Sam running into Dean's room. Cass sneaks in and watches as Sam tries to comfort Dean back into bed and gives him a glass of water.

The days go by normally, but at night Dean wakes up screaming from the hellish nightmare his mind makes him repeat every night. Cass takes over Sam's nightmare duties on the second night, by the fourth night Castiel sneaks into Dean's room after everyone is asleep. Dean doesn't even wake up that night.

In the morning John sits at the breakfast table, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey boys, how'd ya sleep?"

They all answer "fine."

"Dean, you didn't wake up screaming…" John grabs a box of Frosted Flakes and pours himself a bowl and adds the milk.

Castiel's entire face goes red at this. It doesn't go unnoticed by John. "I…stayed with him all night. I'm sorry. I'll take my stuff and leave immediately. I didn't mean to break your rules. They are there for a reason and I should never have done it." Cass runs out of the kitchen, grabbing his duffle bag and shoving all his things into it.

John follows after him into the living room. "Wait Castiel, Cass, you don't have to leave. I was just making a comment. If Dean seriously slept through the night I don't mind you staying with him. In fact, it might be best if you moved your stuff into Dean's room anyways…I'm tired of kicking that bag around while I'm watching TV." John looks at the bag with fake annoyance.

"Are you sure, Sir…John?" Cass drops his bag to the floor with a quiet thump.

"You are a very polite guest, I'm not usedta the dishes being done. Dean despises dishes and Sam avoids them like the plague… I don't mind you sticking around past the week." John is so nervous he is rubbing the back of his neck. He is horrible with talking about stuff, he raised his boys to be tough men, none of that girly-crap. But he is starting to see Dean is happy with this kid, so maybe he can give him a chance, plus he is very polite and helps with the household chores.

"I was raised to be a gentleman, at least until my mom abandoned me…" Cass trails off recalling the sore spot; his mother, who left him in the custody of an abusive, negligent father.

"Plus Dean eats pie again. Dean loves his pie, which I'm sure you'd know. We bought him pie when he first came home, but he wouldn't eat it, wouldn't even look at it. He ate what was put in front of him to an extent, but not the pie. Me and Sammy had to pie an entire pie to ourselves." John gives a hollow chuckle.

"Dean does love his pie. He gave me pie back when we first lived in that house." Cass smiles, recalling finding pie and a note on his bed that night.

"Whoa, Dean shared his pie?" John looks at Cass with suspicion.

"Yes, apple pie. We just found out he was going to my school, he got mad at me, we reconciled and he felt bad so he left a slice of pie and a note on my bed that night, 'cause I missed dinner." Cass' lip twitches at the corner.

"THAT, right there is a sure sign he likes you. Dean is crazy 'bout his pie. He doesn't share it well at all. Sam has to win 'rock, paper, scissors' just to get a slice." John chuckles at missing watching all those lost games.

"He is certainly happier now. Correct John?" Castiel lowers his head and averts his eyes.

John looks away as well. He hates talking 'bout feelings or anything emotional. "He is better, yes. Thank you Cass." John stands awkwardly then sighs and puts his hand on the kid's shoulder. He pulls his hand away moments later and turns to run for the kitchen again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
The next thing Castiel works on with Dean is going outside again. He'll need to leave the house at some point. Cass plans to get Dean to the park for some fresh air on a warm, sunny Saturday morning, while John and Sam go talk to the therapist about Dean's recent recovery from being catatonic.

They get their shoes on and Cass heads for the door first and opens it, Dean freezes at the prospect of leaving. Cass sees the change in Dean's posture and walks to him slowly. "Dean, we're going to go feed the ducks, remember?" Dean nods. "We have to go outside to see ducks." Dean nods again. "Okay well how about we close our eyes as we walk out the door then?" Cass is trying his best to remain calm and collective for Dean. Bobby has been telling him little helpful things to try with Dean.

Dean closes his eyes and takes a step towards the doorway and sighs. He feels when Castiel holds his hand and hugs him with his other arm.

"You're doing great. Let's go, Dean." Cass lets Dean out of the hug and continues to hold his hand. He takes a step and pulls Dean along. Then another step and they are out the door. Dean's eyes shoot open when he feels the warm breeze. His fists clench, but he still feels Cass holding his hand and relaxes quickly.

Cass pulls them down the steps and to the sidewalk, they head for the park and sit on a bench near a small pond and feed bread to the mallard ducks gathered near the edge. Cass beams at the accomplishment of getting Dean out of the house and into the fresh air. They sit quietly tossing a bread piece now and then. Dean doesn't say much, but it's not necessary to talk. After a few hours Dean's phone rings, but he doesn't notice. Cass reaches into Dean's jeans pocket to retrieve the vibrating phone and answers it. "Hello?" He waits for a response, "Yes, I will, thank you John." He ends the call and hands the phone to Dean.

Dean looks at the phone questioningly, like he didn't know he had a cell phone and takes it back.

"Your dad says you have to come home, its dinner time." Cass stands up, stretching his muscles. Dean follows suit and reaches for the sky, groaning. Cass chuckles, "That, right there is music to my ears."

Dean turns around and looks at Cass confused. "What?"

"I haven't heard you groan or moan like that in months, I've missed you, Dean. I missed our sleeping in the same bed and spending our evenings together. I guess I just missed your company the most." Cass hums as he walks down the path, leading to Dean's house.

Dean stands by the bench for a minute letting what Castiel just said sink in and realizes Cass means the time they spend together behind closed doors, the foreplay. He runs to catch up to his boyfriend and grabs his hand again. "I missed you so much too. Sam kept telling me you were coming back, but I didn't believe him, not really. These last two months, I guess it was... were... are a blur to me."

Cass pulls Dean in close and kisses him on the lips. They stop walking and Cass opens his mouth, trailing his tongue over Dean's teeth, asking him to open his mouth too and let him in.

Dean panics and pulls away. He doesn't mean to be like that, especially with his boyfriend, who he trusts and loves, but he can't seem to get past his recent sexual experience. Crowley didn't actually penetrate him, but Dean was really scared he was going to, the guy sure talked about it, but Cass stopped him before it happened. Dean leans back in and kisses Cass, chastely. "Sorry."

Cass smiles and hugs Dean, tightly, knowing he loves hugs at least. "It's okay Dean. Whatever you are comfortable with is good with me."

"I didn't mean to pull away though." He goes in for another kiss and moves his hand up to Cass' neck, trailing a finger along the collar of his shirt. His fingers find their way into the hair at the nape of his neck and he uses more force, deepening the kiss, after a few seconds he opens his mouth and darts his tongue out.

Cass responds quickly, moaning into Dean's mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance, in the end Dean wins and roams his tongue across every surface of Cass' mouth. Cass is the first to pull away, lips red and swollen, Dean likes to nibble. "We are in the middle of the park, kissing and need to get back, Dean."

Dean takes a second to respond and opens his eyes. They are blown wide with lust and unrestrained sexual frustration.

Cass pulls Dean by the hand back to the house and sees John's Impala parked in the driveway and sighs. He pulls Dean in for a quick kiss and they walk up the steps and into the house. Sam is putting groceries away while John is watching sports, drinking a beer.

Cass and Dean say hello to John and walk into the kitchen to help Sam. They order a large Hawaiian pizza for Dean and Cass and a large half meat lovers, half cheese for Sam and John. They eat in front of the TV, like usual. Things are very different at the Winchester home then at his dad's place. Cass does prefer the relaxed atmosphere more.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around seven in the evening Sam gets antsy and paces the living room, Dean and Cass know why. A little after seven the doorbell rings and Sam runs for it.

Standing at the front door is Gabriel Morgan. He's dressed in faded blue jeans, a blue Rocky Mountains shirt and green jacket, holding a small duffle bag.

Sam jumps at him, hugging him tightly as John gets out of his recliner to see who Sam is attacking at the door. "Sammy, who's your friend?"

Sam lets Gabriel go and steps back to introduce him. "Dad this is Gabe. Gabe this is my dad."

John extends his hand and shakes the teen's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you, Gabe. How do you know my son?"

Gabe lets his hand drop to his side and he grins, rubbing his arm, absentmindedly. "We met through a school PenPal project. We e-mail each other." He practiced this story for an hour before he showed up.

Sam smirks as he watches John accept this answer. "Dad, he came all the way from Lincoln, Nebraska to see me, could he stay for a few days? If not he can totally stay at a hotel." Sam knows his dad, he can't say no to someone when put on the spot, who can really?

"Um…Sure, he gets the couch since Cass is in Dean's room." John rubs his neck awkwardly, trying to not think of his son sharing his bed with his boyfriend of all people. "Agreed?" He looks to Sam for confirmation.

"Sure Dad, thanks." He hugs John and pulls Gabriel into the house, dragging him upstairs to show him his room.

Dean and Cass smirk, they know that it's not just friendship, but Dean will have the talk with the kid once they are getting ready for bed.

Dean makes his way to the kitchen to get his pie; no day is complete without apple pie. Cass follows Dean and waits for him to cut the pie into slices. Dean keeps the first slice for himself, since it never comes out in one try and hands Cass a perfectly placed slice of yummy apple pie and a fork. He puts a slice each on two plates and walks them up to Sam's room, trying to interrupt the secret make-out session that he'd be trying to get in if he was in Sam's position. Not seeing his 'friend' in months and finding out he can stay over a few days.

He knocks and hears shuffling behind the door, he chuckles and waits. Sam comes to the door, hair looking slightly messy, but the real give away are his lips. Dean looks past Sam and sees Gabriel sitting on the floor, reading a comic book.

"What do you want Dean? We are busy." Sam tries to keep his best poker face.

"Just came to ask if you wanted some pie. Your friend Gabriel here needs to try the pie from the shop down the street, I don't share, so take the offer kid."

Sam nods and takes the two plates, thanking Dean as he shuts the door.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They head for bed around eleven and Dean takes his opportunity and sneaks down stairs to talk to Gabriel, unhindered by Castiel or Sam. He sees Gabe fluffing up his pillow, sitting on the couch. "Hey Gabe."

"Hi, Dean. I'm very happy to see you are doing much better. Castiel was going crazy at school when you left. His friends are pretty much scared to show their faces anywhere near him."

"Thanks kid. I heard. Cass is awesome, I know that already. But I came down here to talk about Sam." Dean sits on the recliner and waits.

"What about Sam? We're friends. We text and email all the time." Gabriel gets slightly nervous.

"I know."

Gabriel stares at Dean, blankly.

"I know you are more than friends. Sam is horrible at lying. Don't break his heart." Dean crosses his arms.

Cass comes walking down the stairs looking for Dean. He sees Gabriel and Dean talking and knows exactly what this is. "Dean, come to bed. Your dad will be pissed if you hurt the kid on his first night here."

Dean nods and gets up off the chair and stares down his brother's secret boyfriend. He'd never tell his dad, that's Sam's responsibility. He'll just make sure Sam is not hurt, that is his job as the older brother, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe are not being sexual, I promise. They just make-out and stuff. Sam is very reserved, and Gabriel is trying his best to get into Sammy's jeans ;-)
> 
> I hope Dean's progress is realistic.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel's visit comes to an end, Dean is happy, Sam not so much.

By the end of the summer Sam has managed to convince John to let him go to the same school as Dean and Castiel. He uses the 'Dean needs me there' excuse. Neither of the boys will state the real reason he wants to attend the school for, Gabriel.

John caves, Sam knows how to make a really convincing case. They are all packed and sitting in the Impala on the Friday before the start of the new school year. All Cass' paperwork is filed and his tuition paid for as promised by Jimmy. Cass refuses to call him dad anymore.

Dean is very scared of returning to school, but every psychologist they have talked to says Dean returning will help him recover, plus Bobby will be mad. Cass has been working with Dean daily on going outside and keeping him calm in stressful situations. He doesn't freak out nearly as much. He sleeps through the night peacefully, as long as Castiel is there to hold him, comforting him. Cass knows he can't be there all the time, Dean knows it as well. He just doesn't wanna let his rock go.

They make the drive to Fort Worth, Texas in record time. John makes sure Dean and Sam have everything. He doesn't like the idea of both his boys going to a boarding school, but Dean was adamant he wasn't letting Cass go, he'd follow his boyfriend into the depths of Hell. He trusts him more than John thinks is healthy, but he has done nothing but good. John admits his first impression of the teen was very biased. Castiel has shown great maturity and proven he wants what's best for Dean, no matter what that turns out to be.

As the three teens enter the Grand Hall, heads turn in their direction. Castiel holds his head high, walking up to the faulty table and talks to the Head Master for a few moments. Dean and Sam find Garth and Anna. Gabriel is sitting not far away, but they can't be seen being too friendly just yet.

Cass finishes his discussion and sits beside Dean, holding his hand under the table. Meg, Lucifer, Bela and Azazel are sitting at the usual table, but don't let their eyes stray from their group the entire dinner. Castiel wants to make sure they don't try taking pets, ever again. He threatened them pretty harshly at the beginning of the summer break. Lucifer managed to skip on the attempted murder charges.

The dinner goes smoothly and all the new students get handed their schedules and dorm assignments. Sam is assigned in the same dorm building as Dean and Cass. Gabriel hangs back in the Entrance Hall for Sam and his brothers.

The four of them walk to their dorms. Dean is wondering where Balthazar was at dinner and if he is even still at the school this year. As they make their way to the card scanner they see Balthazar talking to Michael. Cass and Dean are still sharing a dorm, the same dorm as last year. No one knows they are together in the faulty except Bobby. Sam is assigned with Balthazar. Gabriel is assigned with his usual dorm mate, Nathaniel. Balthazar is thrilled. He didn't think he could last as Michael's dorm mate again.

They all gather in Dean and Cass' dorm, sitting on the couch or coffee table catching up on their summer vacations. Dean sits in the corner, quietly, Cass keeps him company, not talking, just enjoying their friends' company. At curfew Sam and Balthazar head down the hall to their dorm, while Gabriel heads for the stairs and his dorm.

Dean has been doing well, but is exhausted by the time everything is cleaned up. Cass suggests he get ready for bed. He promises to come to bed soon. Dean brushes his teeth and heads for his bedroom. He opens the door slowly, and peeks in. Everything is how he remembers, bed in the same spot, desk, dresser, there are no personal effects though. His dad and Sam didn't expect him to be returning so they stripped all the pictures and personal stuff when they took him home. Dean closes the door and runs to Cass' bedroom door and opens it. He sighs seeing his posters on the wall. This feels more comfortable, he walks in and closes the door and hops on Cass' bed, sliding under the covers.

Cass makes his way to Dean's room and notices the room is still immaculate and Dean isn't in the bed, like he expected. He frowns and heads for his room. He opens the door to see Dean in the fetal position on his bed, snuggled under the covers. Cass sighs as he enters his room and changes into his sleeping pants. He pulls the covers up and slides in behind his boyfriend. "I was expecting you to be in your bed, not mine."

Dean snuggles into Cass' embrace and mumbles, "too impersonal. Your room is nicer."

Cass chuckles at that. "When you got taken home, I didn't even stay in this dorm for a week. I couldn't stand knowing you were gone."

"I'm here now." Dean turns onto his other side, and faces Castiel. "I'm so grateful for you." He places a chaste kiss on Cass' lips. They fall asleep in each other's arms.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School goes uneventfully for Dean and Castiel. Classes are boring; Sam is making friends, besides Gabriel. Dean goes to see Bobby on a weekly basis. After a month of sessions Bobby feels like Dean is supressing memories, the only way to move past this trauma is for him to remember.

Bobby sends for Castiel one afternoon in October. He calls Sam down afterwards; he needs both kids on-board with his plan. When they both agree to help he gets Dean excused from classes and explains the situation. He calls Dean into his office.

Dean sees both his brother and his boyfriend seated on the couch and knows something big is up. He gulps and takes his seat in the chair facing the desk.

"Dean, you are having trouble moving past what happened. You can't fully function until you face your demons on this." Bobby taps his fingers on his desk. He hopes Dean agrees to try.

"What you got in mind, Doc?" Dean sits back in the chair and scratches his eyebrow. He can't seem to sit still, what in the world does he have planned that Sam and Cass need to be here for?

"We have come to the conclusion you need to remember what happened. No more denying the trauma." Bobby shifts in his chair.

Dean squirms under Bobby's gaze. He really doesn't want to think about what happened, ever again. Why can't Bobby just leave him be? He has Cass with him now, he trusts Cass and Sammy is at the school too. His life is finally looking up and Bobby wants to trudge up painful crap he rather not remember; ever.

Cass senses Dean's unease in the way he is shifting in his own seat and gets off the couch to comfort his boyfriend. "Dean," he puts his hand on the taller boy's shoulder and gives a quick squeeze. "I'll hold your hand through all of it, I promise. No scariness, okay?"

Dean turns his head to look the shorter teen in the eyes. After a few moments he drops the gaze and nods, accepting his fate. "Okay, if you say so…"

"Dean, this is not a punishment. We are all trying to help you. If this works you may be able to sleep through the night without having someone there to reassure you." Bobby gathers a few papers off his desk and stands up. "Tomorrow after classes meet me at the third floor staircase by the science corridor."

Dean just nods, stands up and walks to the door, ignoring Castiel, his brother and the guidance counselor. He gets to the door, opens it and nearly runs for the staircase. He makes it down the flight of stairs before Sam catches up with him.

"Dean, what's wrong? You can tell me, I'm your brother." Sam grabs Dean by the arm and whips him around to face him.

Dean looks very upset, his eyes bloodshot, but he is not crying -oh hell no- Winchesters don't cry, ever. Castiel catches up to them and tries to hug Dean, but he's not having any of that. He pulls away from his brother and boyfriend's touch, running for the exit.

Castiel and Sam are left stunned. Neither knows what to say or how to help Dean.

Dean runs for his dorm room and shuts the door, locking it. He doesn't want to be disturbed. He collapses on his bed, in his cold, unfriendly room. He hasn't taken the time to decorate it since he rather just sleep in Cass' room with him.

Cass enters his dorm and knows Dean is in his room, prolly freaking out. He doesn't want to intrude, if Dean needs space and time to calm down he can give it to him. He sits on the couch drinking a coke, watching 'Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers' on his laptop. After an hour he hears movement coming from Dean's closed door and sits up, hoping Dean is ready to come out and talk.

Dean lies on his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling for a while, trying to gather his thoughts on this new therapy. He doesn't want to go anywhere near that classroom, and he certainly doesn't want to relive what happened for his little brother to watch. Dean just wants to forget it ever happened, he just wants to hold his loving boyfriend, but Bobby won't let it be. Stupid counselor thinking what's best for him! Dean gets off his bed and finds a pair of jeans and a shirt to change into and heads for the bathroom. He sees Cass sitting on the couch watching a movie and doesn't even look his way, he needs to pee and think over how to get out of this horrible plan Bobby has. After Dean uses the bathroom he decides he needs to calm down some more and takes a hot shower to soothe his tensions.

Dean sits on the couch beside Castiel and cuddles into his arms. He does feel better wrapped in Cass' embrace, but he can't live the rest of his life like this, scared and vulnerable. He looks over at Cass and gives him a loving kiss, putting his need and love into the action.

Cass sighs into the feeling of Dean accepting the plan for tomorrow. He is learning what Dean's body language says about his state of mind; Relaxed and cuddling is a good hint he is okay.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Dean meets Castiel and Sam at the place Bobby told them. Cass leads Dean slowly to the door of the classroom. Dean drags his feet, trying to not be lead there. He knows it's a useless attempt, but he subconsciously has to try.

Cass gets Dean to the door and looks to him for the indication to go ahead and open the door. Dean takes a deep breath, closing his eyes in preparation for the impact of where he is to hit him. Dean nods and Cass opens the door, Sam is standing right behind Dean in case he freaks and tries to back away and run, which Bobby said is a normal response and not to take it personally.

Dean is terrified, he knows where he is, but can't move his body to get away from it. He feels Cass rub his arm, soothing touches over his wrist and hand. He concentrates on the gentle caresses and not his surroundings.

Castiel feels Dean's heart rate is accelerated, but Dean's hasn't given any signs of freaking out, yet.

Bobby is standing in the room, observing Dean's reactions. He sees terror, but also that Dean is not in a total panic.

Slowly Cass wraps his arm around Dean's waist, pulling him in close beside him. Dean's eyes don't open during this. Sam holds Dean's other hand and together they walk Dean into the room.

Dean's breathing quickens, he knows he is inside the room, but he can't open his eyes, not even a little bit.

They stand in the room for a minute before Dean's entire body goes limp, he faints in Sam's arms. Bobby steps in and puts a cold cloth of Dean's neck, attempting to slow his breathing and rapid heart rate.

"Okay, well obviously we are done here. Thank you boys." Bobby scoops Dean's unconscious body into his arms and walks out of the biology classroom, heading for the infirmary. He didn't actually expect Dean to pass out, mostly he thought Dean would kick and scream or cry and whimper.

Dean gets placed on a hospital bed as Sam and Castiel come running in, Cass is carrying Dean's book bag, while Sam is looking frantic.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean wakes up, disoriented. He looks around trying to figure out what happened the last thing he remembers is closing his eyes as Cass lead him into the room. His heart started racing, his palms got sweaty and he couldn't seem to breathe. His body didn't even respond to him, he felt like he was trapped in a body that was not his.

Cass leans over and whispers in Dean's ear, "Dean, you did great."

Dean turns his head to look at Cass in the eyes. "What happened? Why am I in the nurse's office?"

"You fainted within minutes after entering the room." Bobby clears his throat, trying to sound confident and understanding. Dean needs to be reassured that his reaction was not a set back to his recovery in any way.

Cass nods his head in agreement. Sam pipes in, "we all thought you did great."

Dean feels dumb for passing out on them, but no one seems upset so he shrugs it off and swings his legs over the edge of the bed and tries to jump off the hospital bed.

Bobby stops him, "We will try again next week. Dean you have to open your eyes and acknowledge what happened at some point."

Dean looks at Bobby and nods, slowly. Cass bites his bottom lip, quietly holding back his comments. He thinks Dean is being pushed too far, but Bobby is the expert, not him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every week they all gather by the third floor biology classroom and get Dean to go into the room. Slowly he makes progress, opening his eyes, or taking a step while inside, but never does he walk into the room under his own power, someone, either Sam or Cass hold his hand while they pull him through the doorway.

When Christmas break rolls around Dean and Sam are picked up by John, they are to spend the week with him. Castiel refuses to intrude on their family bonding time, plus he thinks Dean needs to learn to cope without him. Its only for a week, Dean should be fine. Cass is invited to Lincoln, Nebraska with Gabriel for the holidays. He accepts the offer after much coaxing by Dean that he should make new friends and it'll be fun.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once Dean comes back from Christmas break Bobby thinks to double his efforts. Dean hasn't calmed down enough to sleep through an entire night. He needed Castiel and Cass wasn't there. Both boys realize that Dean's dependency is getting unhealthy and counter-productive to his mental health and recovery.

The weeks they are back at the school are also used to introduce Dean to new people around the town. He meets Bobby's friends without incident. He trusts his counselor, brother and boyfriend; slowly he grows to trust other people. Some of the people are kind and understanding, others are rude or ignorant, Dean glares at those people and walks away quickly.

Bobby tells the boys they are to sleep in their own beds on the weekends. Mostly Bobby thinks they need to work on intimacy. They are to lay in bed, topless with the lights off, not touching. The next week Dean and Cass sleep in only their boxers, once again not cuddling. This is about Dean's self-esteem, building up Dean up to being comfortable while naked again.

A month later Dean is okay with Cass and him being unclothed in bed. Bobby finally gives the okay for Cass to look upon his naked boyfriend. Both guys are nervous, Dean lies in his bed, naked, but covered with the sheets. Cass walks in and turns the light on, Dean looks at Cass and their eyes lock. Cass can see the fear on his boyfriend's face and walks to the bed to soothe him, rubbing his arm gently.

Dean takes a deep breath and throws off the sheets, revealing his nakedness for Cass to gaze upon him. Cass' mouth curves up at the edge and leans down to give Dean a quick, chaste kiss. "You are beautiful, Dean Winchester." He slides in beside his boyfriend and slips off his own boxers, leaving him just as naked.

Dean looks down and smiles. Castiel looks just as attractive as he did before Dean left school last year. "You are just as beautiful, Castiel Novak." Dean smiles and presses his lips against Cass' neck tenderly.

Dean's fingers roam down Cass' chest and rest on his thigh. He can't seem to get the courage to go near his groin though. Dean sighs dramatically and falls back against the pillows.

Cass leans up and pulls the string on the ceiling fan, turning the light off. "Dean, don't push it. We will get there. Just go to sleep for now."

Dean rolls to look at the smaller teen and pouts, "I wish I could touch it though."

"Go to sleep Dean." Cass opens an eye to look at his boyfriend and smiles. "Your pout is adorable, by the way."

"Shut up." He jokingly pushing Cass' shoulder.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they have therapy. Dean is determined to move past this, he shakes his head when Sam goes to hold his hand. "No Sammy, I have to get there myself." Dean takes a long deep breath, gathering his courage and takes a step, and another, he keeps his feet moving and is inside the room after thirty seconds. His eyes shot open at the change in temperature. Dean looks around; standing by the teacher's desk is Bobby. Dean takes a big gulp, pushing his panic down, down to his feet and takes a step towards him.

Castiel is in shock, standing in the doorway. He steps in following Dean.

Bobby watching as Dean enters the room unaided for the first time and walks towards him. This is where it happened he knows this and so does Dean.

Dean slowly walks to the desk, staring at it as if it was going to attack at any second. He makes it to Bobby, his heart is practically beating out of his chest with panic, but he wants to do this, he can do this. He touches the desk just as Cass steps beside him. Dean turns his head and lets his hand brush against Cass'. After a few seconds of hands touching Dean intertwines his fingers with Cass' and squeezes.

Cass squeezes back and smiles.

Bobby and Sam are flabbergasted. Dean pushed himself and hasn't freaked or fainted. He seems to be holding his terror at bay, for now.

Dean leans into Cass' side and sighs.

Bobby calls it a day and writes down Dean's actions into his notes while Dean and Cass continue to hold hands.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week Dean walks into the room faster and manages to look around the room. He stops walking when he sees rope sitting on the desk. His entire body goes immobile, muscles tightening, locking in fear.

Cass is at Dean's side in a second. It was his idea to have rope visible, they need to push Dean. He uses a firm, even tone and whispers, "Dean, it's okay, no one is going to hurt you, breathe."

Dean can't move, not even to run away, his legs won't work. Sam steps in front of the desk, hiding the rope from Dean's view. Slowly Dean's body loosens; he blinks and looks at Cass, questioningly. Cass holds his hand and they walk closer to the desk and Sam.

Sam steps away from the desk when Dean within an arm's reach from him. Dean sees the rope again and panics, but Cass is still holding his hand, reassuringly. Cass picks up the rope and shows it to Dean. "It is just rope, not threatening, see," he puts the rope into Dean's hand and closes his fist around it.

Dean stares at his hand, watching as Cass closes his hand and squeezes his other hand. He realizes he is holding something he has feared for months. Rope is just an object, not a torture instrument. Dean looks around the room, taking in the room layout for the first time.

Bobby calls it a session soon after, Dean puts the rope back on the desk and walks away from it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel has been giving all his attention to Dean, he has a lot of patience, but honestly he needs some release. It has been months, almost a year since Dean and him have been intimate. He usually goes off to the washroom after class to have some 'alone time'. He locks the door to the washroom and goes into a stall.

He is feeling the need arise one April afternoon. Dean and him lie in bed naked, not cuddling and it has been killing him to not touch Dean, but it's for the best, he knows that. He goes into the fourth floor mens' washroom for his usual release.

He closes the door to the stall, locking it as he rubs his palm over his groin. He lets out a quiet gasp from the friction and closes his eyes, imaging it is Dean palming him. He unbuckles his belt and uniform pants, slipping his hand into his boxer, slowly running his fingers down his hipbone. He wants to make this last, Dean is busy hanging out with Balthazar and Sam until dinner. He wraps his fingers around his erection and grasps it with need. His moan is deep, almost a groan as he strokes his member.

His pants slip down his hips and pool around his ankles as he pulls his cock out of its restrictive confines. He uses his imagination as he runs his fingers over the tip, rubbing the head. His left hand finds its way to the wall behind the toilet for support. His head dips down as he imagines Dean doing these dirty, sinful things to him. He grunts as he gives a flick of the wrist down his shaft, hips jerking forward at the touch. He spits on his hand and rubs, squeezes and strokes his own cock to a slow rhythm. A dirty, almost orgasmic moan slips past his lips as he jerks his hand up and down the shaft. Cass is so close to coming, he spreads his legs wide in anticipation, making sure he is aimed at the toilet bowl, he doesn't want the cleaning staff to know what he does in there.

He is brought out of his fantasy at hearing the washroom door swing open, Cass' eye shot open in shock. He was in such a need he forgot to lock the door. SHIT! He tries to keep quiet as he finishes, but there is a knock on the stall door, scaring him.

"Cass, is that you, dude?"

Cass freezes, every muscle in his body tenses. Dean is standing on the other side of the stall. Cass has to answer. He licks his lips, trying to find his voice. "Yes," his voice comes out sounding hoarse, oh well.

"Good, open up."

Cass debates, "I'm busy Dean."

Dean chuckles, "Yeah I know, this is where you disappear to all the time. Stop jerking for a second and unlock the door."

Cass swallows roughly, hand still on his cock. "You know?"

"I'm not stupid Cass, normal teenagers need to whack off like once a day." Dean jiggles the lock, waiting.

Cass sighs and turns around to unlock the door, putting his cock back in his boxers, blue balls be damned.

Dean is standing by the sink, smirking. He steps forward, quickly getting into Cass' personal space. He closes the stall door and locks it again.

Cass is backed up against the toilet, when he feels Dean's hand on his thigh. He gasps, shocked by Dean's actions.

Dean chuckles, "Relax, babe. I'm here to help." Dean slips his hand into Cass' boxers, grasping Cass' throbbing erection and strokes slowly, methodically.

"Dean," Cass gasps and tries to push back, away from Dean, but he can't.

Dean's green eyes meet Cass' blue eyes and they hold one another's gaze as Dean pushes Cass' boxers down. He leans in close and whispers into Cass' ear, "You are so beautiful." Then pulls away and kisses Cass' lips.

Cass' eyes close at the touch of his boyfriend actually jerking him off. "You have to stop," there is no conviction in his voice, but the words are the same.

Dean shakes his head, "nope, I can give you this. Let me," he kisses Cass again, this time resting his lips against Cass' for a few seconds.

Cass is melting at the feeling; he is Jell-o in Dean's hands. His hips buck forward, pushing into Dean's palm. A groan falls from pursued lips and Cass's hand is suddenly, unknowingly running through Dean's hair, pulling softly.

Dean leans in close and hisses, "Let go Cass, you need to release."

Cass crushes his lips against Dean's forcefully, moaning as his tongue roams over teeth. They kiss; lips and tongues battling. Cass is ready to fall off the edge.

Dean twists his hand, rubbing his thumb under the tip, brushing the sensitive nerves contained there.

That's all Cass can take as his hips jerk forward again and he shoots his release all over Dean's green uniform dress shirt.

Dean smiles at seeing Castiel so hot and sweaty, it is very pleasurable to see him come undone by his touch.

Cass opens his eyes and looks at Dean with a concerned and questioning look.

Dean steps away from Cass and smirks, "That was HOT!"

Cass tilts his head, but smiles after a few seconds, "it was indeed." Cass grabs a handful of toilet paper and goes to clean himself and Dean's shirt.

Dean laughs and unbuttons his shirt, shaking his head, "use this," he hands his boyfriend his shirt.

Cass accepts the shirt and clean himself and smiles. "Thank you Dean. You didn't need to do this, you know."

Dean crosses his arms and looks at Cass with a hurt expression. "What? I shouldn't give my loving boyfriend an orgasm? He has been great, extremely patience and understanding. Seemed unfair he was suffering in silence. I offered to help, least I could do." He shrugs his shoulders and intertwines his fingers in Cass'.

"I appreciate the offer. It was… unexpected to say the least." Cass smiles, it seems unnatural to thank your boyfriend for giving you a handjob.

"I can do it for you again sometime, if you'd like…" Dean trails off nervously.

Cass pulls Dean into his arms and kisses him sweetly.

"Guess that's a yes then?" Dean gasps out between kisses.

Cass stops kissing just long enough to nod.

"GREAT!"

They leave the washroom smugly. Dean is wearing his Led Zepplin t-shirt and uniform pants, while Cass is still in his full uniform, Dean's uniform shirt is in Cass' book bag, crumpled and covered in stains.


	12. Chapter 12

The next step for Dean was medication and group therapy, to talk out his fears with other people who have been through the same traumas. Bobby has Dean started on Zoloft and asks Castiel and Dean to attend his usual Thursday PTSD session. Sam could not help Dean in this, Cass on the other hand was in need of counseling as well and Bobby was hoping both boys would consent as long as they weren't separated. Rules were given to them though, Cass and Dean were not to have any physical contact during the sessions or make any indications they were involved romantically, it was a liability concern. Bobby was supposed to report any sexual contact between students immediately to the administration. Both teens agree to keep the secret, it was for their own good, plus Bobby's job was on the line as well.

The group meets in a classroom on the second floor by the English department office. The chairs are assembled in a circle, Bobby sits in a chair and waits for the other students to arrive and find seats. Dean and Castiel arrive at the same time, but don't actually make eye contact or any indication that they know one another. Bobby nods to both teens and indicates for them to take a seat.

Within minutes all the members of the group are present and seated. Bobby starts, "Hello, as you are all aware my name is Bobby Singer and I am the guidance counselor here. All the students here have similar stories and this is a safe zone to express your thoughts, fears and aspirations about counseling, recovery, therapy, anything you want in general pertaining to counseling. Let's start by going around the circle and introducing ourselves one at a time. State your name and why you are here, if you'd like." He points beside him at a small, wiry girl with brown hair and a jittery personality.

"Hi, my name is Annie. I was attacked by my boyfriend last year." She looks at Bobby for reassurance. Bobby nods.

"Hello, I'm Henry. I was beaten up by some students a few weeks ago because I am gay." The teen shakes slightly, but keeps his voice even.

"Hi, my name is Castiel. I was sexually assaulted when I was younger." Cass looks down at his shoe.

"Hi, name's Dean. I was attacked by this douchebag last year." Dean crosses his arms in frustration.

"Uh, hi, I'm Sandy. I was sexually assaulted." She can't even make eye contact with Bobby.

"Very good everyone, as you may have noticed there is a theme here. You have all been assaulted. So no worries, just take a deep breath and try to stay calm."

"Bobby, do we really need to talk about our things?" Sandy looks up from staring at the floor.

"Yes Sandy. We are going to discuss it, it'll be beneficial to all of us, trust me."

Sandy nods, and looks back to the floor.

"Castiel, would you like to talk first?" Bobby is hoping to get some incite into the quiet teen's background and most importantly he wants to know why such a smart and strong-willed your teen would rather be emancipated and homeless than live with his father and step-mother.

Cass clears his throat and nods slowly, he glances over to Dean quickly and gives a slight smile. "My friends were not very understanding of my situation, but I thought they knew how to help me. I did not immediately tell my family for fear of them not understanding as well. My dad was not the type of guy to understand that it was not my choice and I was coherced. I did tell him last year, I'm now an emancipated minor, living with my boyfriend's family. They are very understanding and supportive, which is what I need. I guess my point is surround yourself with people who are willing to understand and give their support to you, not people who are uncaring. I am no longer associated with uncaring people." He keeps eye contract with Dean during the entire confession.

Dean looks at Castiel and feels emotions he has bottled up for almost a year bubble to the surface. They really are both damaged, but Cass hides it so well. Dean wonders how he does it, and doesn't scream from nightmares like he does.

"Thank you for sharing Castiel. Annie, would you like to go next?"

"Yes Bobby. Afterwards I couldn't even look my family in the face for a week. My mom kept assuring me it was not my fault and my boyfriend is an asshole. I totally agree. I guess my opinion is your family should be there to help you, not hinter."

"Thank you for sharing Annie. I know this is very difficult for you all, but this is helping you. If you discuss the how you recovered you can move past it, eventually. Dean?"

Dean's head jerks at hearing his name. He looks at Bobby then turns to look at Cass. He is scared, he only agreed because Cass wanted to go. Now he regrets his decision, he just wants to go to his dorm and sleep. Dean gulps and nods, "I don't really remember much afterwards. It was mostly vague feelings. I shut down. I was told my dad and brother came to take me home. It was months of feeling nothing, seeing nothing really, just being led around as if blind. That's when it happened. I met this guy that was amazing. He got me to see again, feel again. He wasn't interested in touching me physically, he never made mention of wanting to be close in that way. He held me when I got scared and soothed me when I was upset. My brother decided to come to this school to help me. I feel much better now, he is understanding and helps me when I need to vent or talk…" Dean can't finish, he is overwhelmed by the visions of Crowley pulling out a bottle of lube and standing where Dean couldn't see him. Dean takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to forget. He can't get any support here, right now with these people in the room. He sighs and crossed his arms.

Cass shifts, distressed he can tell Dean is having a rough time, but he can't comfort him.

"Thank you for sharing Dean. I know you have not told anyone this before. We are all very proud of you, correct?" He looks around the circle and most of the students nod, Cass just has his eyes closed.

Bobby gets Henry and Sandy to share as well.

"The general message today is that talking is helpful and these traumas affect more than just you. Your family and friends are affected as well." He calls it a day soon afterwards, Cass is crying, Dean is shaking periodically and Henry is not even looking up from the floor.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a very stressful session one evening in May, Dean and Cass were cuddling on Cass' bed, since Bobby said it was allowed ever since the "washroom stall" encounter. Bobby had a plan for Dean's recovery, but of course Dean was difficult and threw that idea out the window, essentially stomping all over it. Dean was getting better at being in a room full of people without freaking out though, so it was accepted to let Dean makes some of his own decisions on his progress.

Cass had his arms wrapped around Dean as they drifted off to sleep.

Dean was feeling adventurous and places his hand over Cass' right hand, which is resting on his stomach, as they are both lying on their sides, spooning. He slowly moves Cass' hand down his abdomen and to his hip. His hand roams under the waistband of his boxers, bringing Cass' with his.

Cass feels as his hand is moved and peeks open an eye when he notices it's in Dean's boxer shorts. He takes a deep breath, breath ghosting over Dean's neck and shoulder, "what do you think you're doing?" he smiles slightly.

"I did good today, I want a reward." Dean turns his head to look at Cass.

Cass agrees, Dean did do amazing in therapy today. He moves in closer to Dean, pressing his body up against his boyfriend's. His fingers wrap around Dean's erection. Dean moans quietly as Cass' hand takes the lead, stroking him to a slow rhythm, thumb and fingers making movements to push Dean to the edge. Cass nibbles on Dean's earlobe, gently.

Dean can feel as he is close to losing control. He pushes his hips forward and back.

Cass loves the feel of Dean grinding his ass into his groin. He gives open mouthed kisses and licks to Dean's shoulder blade and neck. He sucks on his boyfriend's neck, biting when Dean orgasms, shooting his release in his boxers. The taller teen humps out his orgasm. Cass withdraws his hand from the boxers and places it on his own hip, while Dean shimmies out of his boxers and cleans himself off with the clothing. He tosses the used article on the floor.

"Have you ever?" Dean trails off, uncertain how to ask his question as he puts the smaller teen's hand back on his hipbone.

"Hmm, have I ever what, Dean?" Cass quietly hums to himself.

"Done it…had sex?" Dean lets Cass's hand go and turns over to face Castiel.

Cass' eyes shoot open and he swallows back a gasp. "Yes…I have."

"I think I'm ready, I want to try." Dean kisses Cass slowly, roaming his tongue across Cass' teeth, trying to get access.

Cass is speechless. Dean wants to try having sex, with him. "Umm… Dean I don't think that's smart."

"But I'm ready, can't we try?" Dean runs his hand down Cass' spine, brushing his thumb over his ribs.

Cass thinks it through for a second and shudders involuntarily. He has only ever been taken, practically against his will. He is scared, more scared than he has been in a year. He loves Dean, but has his own emotional barriers to overcome as well. "I don't think now is the time, Dean. We should wait. Wait until you are all better and Bobby thinks we can. We'll try then, okay?" Cass' voice breaks near the end and he prays Dean doesn't catch the difference.

Dean nuzzles into Cass' chest and mumbles, "I want to try anyways. I'll talk to Bobby 'bout it if you'd be happier that way?"

Cass just nods absentmindedly, and hugs Dean tight. He knows he is shaking slightly, the fear, his fear is taking over, "okay," he manages to voice as he strokes Dean's hair gently.

Dean smiles, "I wanted to let you know." Dean kisses up and down Cass' chest. "ya know I could help you with your little problem there." He palms Cass' erection through his thin boxer shorts.

Cass shakes his head in refusal.

"I won't take no as an answer." He pushes Cass' shoulder roughly, causing him to land with his back on the bed. Dean takes the second of Cass' surprise to lift the covers over his head and trails quick kisses down to his waistline. He pulls the boxers down, releasing Cass' strained cock, letting it spring free. Dean gives the length a few strokes and claims the swollen member. Dean hums and sucks Cass' cock, flicking his tongue over the tip a few times.

Cass is withering underneath Dean's talented ministrations. He hasn't felt this amazing in a while. He has always been worried 'bout Dean's mental state. Dean gives a particularly well-timed teeth graze and Cass' hips jerk up at the sensation. "Holy….shit…Dean…" Cass is gasping for breath; Dean has him by the balls; massaging and tongue fucking him. He hears a slight pop, and tilts his head slightly, before he can ponder the noise he feels a new sensation all together, one he hasn't felt in years.

Dean managed to sneak a bottle of lube under the covers earlier. He opens the lid and squirts a small amount on his fingers whilst under the covers, blowing his boyfriend. He spreads Cass' legs wide and presses a slick finger to the entrance. He hears Cass gasp, he doesn't know if it's a good or bad gasp though, he tosses the covers off them and looks into his boyfriend's eyes, trying to determine if he can continue or not.

Cass' eyes shoot open, wide at the feeling of Dean pushing a finger against his hole. He can't deny he wants it, but he wasn't prepared for this. He looks down and sees Dean making eye contact, asking permission. Cass has to decide and fast if he wants Dean to enter him. He sighs and lifts his legs, pressing his feet flat on the mattress, giving Dean better access to him.

Dean takes the movement as permission, but has to voice it to be sure; he lets Cass' cock out of his mouth and strokes his hand along his boyfriend's thigh. "Cass? Can I?"

The smaller teen takes a deep breath and nods, "yes," he whispers out.

Dean wraps his lips around Cass' throbbing cock again, pushing the lubed finger in slowly, feeling the tight ring of muscles pushing back, resisting the intrusion. He gets the finger in to the second knuckle and stops.

Cass' entire face is scrunched up in pain; he hasn't had anyone do this to him in years. He still remembers the initial pain from the first time. Dean is way more gentle though. He wills himself to relax and let the pain subside, the more you fight it, more uncomfortable it is.

Dean stops blowing Cass when he sees the pain on Cass' face. He nearly pulls the finger out; he never wanted to hurt Castiel. He saw guys do this and it was supposed to be pleasurable. "I'm sorry Cass."

Cass shakes his head, "don't stop Dean. It's supposed to be like this. I haven't in a long time. I want you to do this honour." He takes a slow calming breath and smiles at Dean, "keep going, please."

Dean nods and pulls the finger out and back in again, he does this a few times and notices Cass is relaxing, the space is getting looser.

"More," Cass pants out.

Dean adds a second finger and pushes in slowly. Cass hisses, but moves his hips to the fingers being pushed in. Dean strokes Cass' cock to a steady rhythm as he continues to finger fuck Cass.

Cass is rocking his hips to the assault on his cock and ass. "Dean…twist them…god…angle the…fingers." Cass is coming undone at Dean thrusting his fingers in and jerking him off at the same time.

Dean understands quickly, he crooks his fingers, trying to differ the angle for Cass. He rotates his fingers just right and Cass' eyes shoot open and he moans really loudly. His hips move up, humping the air, pushing his cock into Dean's hand more. Dean repeats the angle and Cass does it again. He continues to push the fingers in at that angle and sucks Cass' cock again, licking and flicking his tongue along the length.

Cass can barely control his body as Dean keeps rubbing his sweet spot; he body does strange things as if possessed. When Dean claims his cock in his mouth Cass grunts at the warm, wet mouth enclosing his cock and starts fucking Dean's mouth. He pushes in with need and desire.

Dean keeps fingering Cass and sucking him off, he senses when Cass is close, his balls contract and his fingers grip Dean's hair, pulling. Dean doesn't stop, not even when he feels Cass orgasm, ass muscles tightening around his fingers or him pumping his release into his mouth. Dean just takes it all in and swallows the salty liquid. He takes his fingers out of Cass and lets the spent cock out of his fucked out mouth. He falls to the side of Cass, exhausted and rests his head on Cass' chest. They pull the covers up over them and fall asleep.

Dean is feeling great. He can now show his emotions physically for Castiel.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In June Dean is determined to get his happy ending. He goes to Bobby's office at lunch time and knocks.

Bobby answers the door and lets Dean in without a word.

"Hi, I need to talk to you about maybe…" He rubs his neck nervously, trying to get the courage to say it.

"What's on your mind kid? I'm kinda busy with my reports." Bobby sits back at his desk and looks over a small stack of papers.

"I think I'm ready. Castiel isn't so sure, though." Dean keeps looking at the floor, intently, as if the carpet has grown a face and would rather look at it than his emotional counselor.

Bobby stops what he was doing and looks up to see Dean staring at the floor. They sit in silence while Bobby thinks how to explain it, the delicate situation of Castiel to Dean. "Dean, you may think you are ready, but if you aren't and something goes wrong…Castiel will never let himself live it down. I know he cares for you deeply and you obviously care for him just as deeply. The thing is he is damaged. He has never had this… a healthy emotionally-dependent relationship." The counselor taps his fingers to a slow rhythm. "If you do attempt to….you know. Promise me two things."

Dean looks up from the floor and meets Bobby's gaze, they have a staredown with their looks, suddenly Dean caves and nods, "anything."

"Use protection, no matter what," Dean nods his head quickly at this. "And you guys look into each other's eyes and don't break eye contact during. You both need this, the emotional aspect, I mean."

Dean looks at Bobby with concern and asks, "okay, why?"

"Cass has been sexually used for gratification, and you were sexually assaulted. It's like the blind leading the deaf, but that's prolly why it'll work." Bobby opens his desk drawer and hands Dean a condom with a wink.

Dean just watches Bobby put the condom on the edge of his desk and go back to his reports.

"And Dean, don't push him or yourself tonight. I'll have my phone turned on just in case, but I rather not have an emergency call at midnight, unless it's life-threatening." He winks again and indicates it's time for Dean to leave with a head point.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean thinks about what Bobby told him all throughout his afternoon classes and even during dinner. He sits beside Cass and Garth, eating silently. He chews his chicken methodically, trying to figure out the undertone in Bobby's words. He does recall Castiel mentioning he was some guy's 'pet' when he was thirteen, but Cass never really talks about his past much except in group. They tend to keep to Dean's trauma and life. He feels like Castiel deserves so much for all the effort and patience he has given Dean.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they finish up their homework Cass looks at Dean and wonders, Dean hasn't really said much all day. They head for bed around eleven in the evening.

Dean makes sure he has the condom Bobby gave him and the lube he bought in town. Dean wraps his arms around Cass and kisses his neck as Castiel gets settled on Dean's small bed. "Cass, Bobby said we could try." Dean speaks into Cass' ear, breathing over his neck.

"Oh yeah?" Cass murmurs, looking at the wall, scared.

"I don't want to do this if you're scared though." He rubs his fingers along Cass' chest. "I can tell something is wrong. Talk to me Cass. We need communication, I tell you about my fears."

Cass lets out a sigh and turns around to face his boyfriend. "I don't know how to…"

"How to what, Cass?" Dean kisses Cass' lips quick and smiles.

"How to have sex…like the loving, being together kind. I was just bent over and taken. There were no emotions attached." He sobs quietly into Dean's chest.

"Hey, look at me Cass. We made it through me being attacked. I think we have an emotional attachment. We love each other, right?"

Cass nods, his whole body shaking.

"I'm so sorry Castiel." Dean lovingly strokes Cass' hair, running his fingers through the messy black spikes.

"What are you sorry for, Dean?" Cass unburies his face and looks up at Dean.

"I'm sorry no one was there to protect you from that guy. You deserve to be saved, like you saved me. I wish it never happened." He kisses Cass' neck and slowly trails kisses up to his mouth and claims him in a passionate, needy lip lock.

"It happened before we ever met. We can't change the past, no matter how much I wish I could have prevented that asshole from ever touching you." Cass trails his hands to Dean's bare chest, resting his hand over Dean's heart.

"I want to make happy memories, not re-live nightmares." Dean strokes Cass' hair.

Cass murmurs into Dean's neck. "We can try if you really want to."

Dean pulls his head away, "We're only trying if we both agree and feel ready. Cass the truth, do you feel ready?" He looks at Cass critically.

Cass nods, "I'm ready. I trust you and you trust me. Let's try." Cass rubs his hand along Dean's chest, lovingly.

Dean smiles and hugs Cass tightly, "okay," he kisses Cass with need and passion, showing his eagerness to start.

Cass pushes Dean onto the mattress and claims his mouth, nibbling on his lower lip, fingers making their way to Dean's boxers.

Dean knows the rules and hopes to follow them for both of their sakes. He grabs the bottle of lube and opens it with one hand as he strokes Cass to an erection.

Cass lies on his back and spreads his legs for Dean to open him up, again. He remembers the pain from the last time, but it doesn't deter him from wanting Dean to do it again. This time they are hopefully going all the way. Cass is nervous, but he's sure Dean is more nervous. He wants to calm his own heart, but can't seem to control his breathing at the prospect.

Dean pushes his index finger in slowly hearing Cass gasp. "I'm sorry Cass." He nuzzles into Cass' neck, kissing his way down his chest. He makes quick finger thrusts in and out as he tries to keep Cass' attention on him licking and kissing his boyfriend's chest. Dean adds a second finger and twists them as he pushes in. By the time Dean has three fingers inside Cass he can feel Cass' hips bucking to the sensation of his sweet spot being rubbed every now and then.

Cass' hands are balled in the sheets; it feels good knowing Dean is opening him for sex. He pulls Dean in close, wrapping his fingers at the nape of his boyfriend's neck and kisses him with need. He needs more, needs to feel Dean closer, inside him. He lifts his hips into the finger thrusts and unseats Dean from straddling his hips.

Dean pulls his fingers out, surprised by Cass' actions.

Cass flips them so he is on top, sitting on Dean's legs. He looks down at Dean's rock hard cock and moans seductively. "Do you have… a condom?" Cass groans as he wraps his fingers around Dean's cock and strokes him to a good rhythm.

Dean nods and points to the nightstand. Cass leans down and kisses Dean, claiming his mouth with his own. He reaches out and grabs the condom and the bottle of lube. He smirks as he sits back up, opening the condom wrapper and pinching the tip of the condom as he rolls it down Dean's shaft. Cass is uncertain if he is ready, if Dean is ready. This could end badly for both of them. He squirts some lube on the palm of his hand and slicks up Dean's sheathed cock. His hand drops to beside him once done its task.

Dean looks down at his boyfriend sitting on him and worries why Castiel has stopped and is giving a strange look. He has seen that look before; usually he is the one giving it, but not today. Dean leans up on his elbows, getting closer to Cass, "hey, are you okay? We don't have to do this. I'm okay if we don't, honestly."

Cass shakes his head and lifts himself off Dean's leg scooting up to his lap. He takes a deep breath and looks directly into Dean's emerald green eyes for a second. "I trust you, Dean, with my virginity, as intact as it is."

Dean squeezes Cass' thigh, reassuringly. "I love you Castiel, I want us to share this."

Cass nods and slowly sinks down, "guide me in Dean."

Dean wraps one hand around his condom covered cock and places the other on Cass' hip, directing him down onto his cock.

Cass looks right at Dean as he is breached. They stare at one another as Cass slowly gets impaled by Dean. His face scrunches in pain, the feeling is slightly familiar, but different too.

Dean stretches Cass; he is overwhelmed almost immediately by the tight warmth. He remembers not to break eye contact and keeps looking into Cass' bright blue eyes, seeing the discomfort and moves his hand from his cock to stroke Cass' back. "Holy crap, Cass! This is…I love you."

Cass slides all of Dean into him and holds still, sitting stiffly on Dean's hipbones. They are both panting, trying to regain their control. Cass leans in and kisses Dean chastely, trying to relax his body. After a few seconds the initial pain has subsided and it just feels weird. This is new to him; he moves his hips and feels… It feels good. He rocks his hips again, lifting his ass slightly, and moans.

Dean moans quietly as Cass rides his cock. He can't believe how good it feels to be inside his boyfriend.

Cass starts to move up and down on Dean's cock, looking Dean in the eyes as he claims his lover's lips passionately, "I'm so happy we are doing this." Cass grunts when a new sensation overtakes him, his hips move almost without his knowledge. He sees stars flash across his vision. "Holy shit!" He lets his head fall backwards as he screams to the heavens.

Dean moans when he feels the tightness on his cock, it's almost like a rippling; it starts at the base of his cock and squeezes up to the tip. His eyes shut at the sensation. Dean realizes Cass isn't looking at him anymore; they need to keep eye contact. "Cass…look…at me…while we…do this." Dean lets a masculine groan out as he grabs Cass' thighs, pulling him closer.

Cass lifts his head and gazing into Dean's eyes, like requested. His body is getting overwhelmed by sensations, emotions. He feels the familiar pooling behind his navel and knows he is close. "Dean…come…blow…fuck." He can't seem to get a coherent thought out as he rocks his hips.

Dean thrusts his hips up to the feeling, he is letting his body tell him what to do at this point, it's purely instincts taking over.

They continue to rock and fuck for another few minutes when Cass suddenly pushes his body back, arching his back and pushing his hips down roughly. Every muscle contracts as his orgasm spills out of him and covers Dean's bare chest with his release.

Dean's toes curl at the sensation of Cass clenching his muscles tight on his cock. He feels when Cass plasters his come on his chest with an animalistic grunt. Dean pushes his hips up and loses his own battle, coming deep in Cass. He fucks out his euphoria.

Cass lifts his ass, "hold the condom," he pants out.

Dean does as he is told grasping his cock and the condom as Cass collapses beside Dean with a sigh. Dean can't seem to move, he has never felt his fucked out before. His chest expands and contracts with each pant, trying to get his heart rate down.

Cass turns his head opening an eye to peer at his lover. He sees Dean's frozen with an odd expression on his face. Now Cass is worried. Did they ruin everything? He reaches his hand over Dean's chest, placing it on his heart, gauging what to do. He feels an accelerated rhythm and sighs, shit Dean is panicking. He moves his hand down Dean's chest to his abdomen and helps Dean remove the condom, making sure not to spill any of the semen contained inside. He knots the used latex and tosses it in the trash and sits up to get Dean to react to something, anything so he knows everything, them, him and Dean are okay.

"Dean, look at me. Dean?" Cass strokes Dean's face, slow and steady.

Dean turns his head and quickly buries his face into Cass' neck. "I trust you."

Cass is confused by Dean's response, but it was a vocal answer so he hasn't shut down, which is a good sign. He murmurs, "I trust you too Dean," in hope of a more elaborate answer.

Dean moves onto his side, facing his lover and boyfriend, he leans in and gives a quick kiss, then snuggles beside Cass, trying to spoon him.

Cass just lets Dean spoon him. They lay like this for a few minutes when Dean takes a deep breath, sighing contently. "I'm glad we did it. Are you glad we did?" Dean nuzzles into Cass' hair, inhaling the unique smell.

Cass nods then realizes Dean wants a vocal answer. "Yes Dean, I'm very happy we actually had sex. That was a big step for both of us, now go to sleep, I'm tired." Cass hums 'Hey Jude' as they drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean wakes up to Cass holding him close, pressed up to his chest in a loving embrace. The taller teen gets an evil idea and starts to rub his ass against Cass' groin in hopes of getting a response, either vocal or physical. After a few rubs he hears a moan and knows Cass is coming to. He pulls Cass' hand onto his hip and leans his head into the pillow.

Cass wakes up to the most beautiful feeling in the entire world. Dean is grinding his ass into his morning wood. Cass nestles his face into the nape of Dean's neck and kisses his shoulder, pulling his lover into him more, craving the friction.

Dean smirks as he feels Cass getting into the mood, even though he is still half asleep. He freezes when he feels Cass' hand disappear from on his hip and pushes in-between their bodies.

Cass moves his hand to stroke his erection, grinding it against Dean. He makes quick work of it rubbing his shaft up and down and pushing his cock into the crack of Dean's butt. He is feeling very aroused, so close to release he doesn't realize Dean has stopped grinding him.

Dean's body tenses at the feeling of a cock pressed up against his ass this is what happened before. His heart rate picks up as the memory floods his mind, overshadowing the fact it is his loving boyfriend pressed up against his cheeks, grinding his erection into the crevice.

Cass moans quietly into his lover's ear, "Dean…mmm…I love…you."

Dean snaps out of his terrifying memory at hearing this. This is not the same! He loves Castiel and Castiel loves him. They proved that fact last night. Both of them overcame a great obstacle and it was a very proud moment. Dean leans back, into the touch, nodding. "Love you, too." His hand slowly makes its way behind him to Cass' hip and grips it, with his fingernails digging in. He hears Cass groan wantonly and smirks.

Cass nuzzles into Dean's shoulder, licking a small bruise, nipping gently as he humps his teenage lover.

Their hips move in unison for a few minutes, Dean can feel the pre-come leaking from Cass' cock, coating his ass cheeks, making his backside very wet and slippery. He chuckles, they need to change the sheets and take a shower, bad now.

Cass is pushing his hips and cock into Dean to a steady rhythm when he feels his hips lose their rhythm as he gets close.

Dean is stroking his cock to a good rhythm as he near his orgasm. He feels when Cass orgasms, biting Dean's neck roughly, teeth digging in, breaking the skin, drawing blood.

Dean gasps, eyes shooting open in shock. Before he knows it he orgasms too, pumping into his hand, shooting his release on the sheets.

They pant and try to catch their breaths after such a powerful humping session. They are both feeling less stressed and happier now.

Cass licks the blood up and kisses the bite mark quickly realizing he hurt Dean. "I'm so sorry Dean. Crap!"

Dean chuckles, "Relax Cass. It's okay. I…liked it man." He rolls over, turning his body and head to look at his boyfriend.

Cass is giving the sweetest, most apologetic look; Dean would categorize it as a kicked-puppy look.

His hand reaches up to cup Cass' cheek tenderly. "Don't be sorry. I came so fast when you did that." He chuckles, shaking his head slightly.

Cass swallows back his remorse. "I am sorry. I never meant to bite you."

"Cass," he looks directly into his lover's eyes, "it was hot. If you try to apologize one more time no more sex for you." Dean tries to give a stern, serious face. He keeps the look for a solid ten seconds before his face cracks into a smirk, "kidding man. I enjoyed the sex too much to withhold on you." He leans forward and gives a quick kiss. "How 'bout you?"

Cass lets a smile cross his face. "The sex was like nothing I have ever felt. I enjoyed it immensely."

"Good." Dean smiles and giving his boyfriend a wet, dirty kiss this time, roaming his tongue, darting it out as he tries to start a round two for the morning.

Cass sighs as he pushes the sheets off him and Dean. He slides his feet to the floor in a fluent movement and pushes his feet to take his weight. As he gets vertical he feels an ache in his rear and groans as he takes a step.

Dean watches as Cass cringes while he walks to the bathroom.

Cass makes it to the bathroom and turns on the shower, hoping a nice hot shower will relax his sore muscles, but is certain this will be a soreness he will learn to be accustomed with. As the water warms up he hops into the shower and lets the water run down his back, soothing his muscles, relaxing away his tension and worries. After he washes his hair and is lathering his Axe-Excite body wash he feels strong arms wrap around his waist and grab the shower pouf from him.

"Hey, you want company?" Dean places a kiss to the smaller teen's neck and shoulder.

"Since when are you so interested in multiple rounds?" Cass turns around to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

Dean shrugs, "I lost a year. We lost a year. I been working damn hard to get back to where we were before. Plus horny teen, remember?" he chuckles as he rubs the pouf over Cass' back, kissing his shoulder blades, licking and biting his way up his neck.

Cass groans at the sensation and leans against the tiled wall.

Dean immediately drops to his knees and starts stroking Cass' semi-hard erection. He pumps his hand to a fast and dirty rhythm. When Cass' hand makes it way to cover his mouth, trying to stifle a moan Dean looks up grinning and takes the throbbing member before him into his mouth and sucks.

Cass is overwhelmed when he feels his cock claimed by a wet warmth that can only be Dean's mouth. He can't even open his eyes to check, his body is assailed by constant pleasure. His fingers find their way to Dean's hair in his blind ecstasy. He pulls slightly on the spikes of blonde hair and thrust his hips forward when he feels the tip brush the back of Dean's throat.

A hand is placed on his hip, keeping him from gagging Dean, again. Cass moans loudly over the water spraying down over their bodies. Cass is a healthy teenager, but even he can't last long after such a short recovery time and blows his much smaller load and orgasm into Dean's mouth.

Dean pulls off his lover's cock and spits the salty semen to the shower floor, letting it get washed down the drain. Dean stands back up and kisses Cass, tongues massaging one another slowly.

Dean breaks away first and washes Cass' chest, giving a quick peck. "Let's try to stay clean for the rest of the day, shall we?"

Cass sighs and nods, "We have group today too, remember?"

Dean groans and hangs his head, "Do we still have to go? I hate it. Hearing that other people lived through the same crap is not inspiring."

Cass pulls Dean into his arms and kisses his cheek. "It's about more than just that." His hands trail down to his lover's waistline and rests there for a few moments.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean refuses to talk during group, Bobby is disappointed but doesn't voice his opinion. That day's topic was "I may live with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder... but I no longer live in fear."

Cass took the opportunity to talk about how he has not suffered from an anxiety attack in months, his fears were still there, but less pronounced.

As the hour ends Bobby asks Cass and Dean to stay behind to ask them something about their fears, he made it sound like he had two different reasons for asking the teens to remain.

"Dean, what's wrong? You didn't say a word in session."

"I don't like telling strangers my deepest fears and desires for therapy." Dean huffs as he crosses his arms.

"Okay, but you still have to attend them, even if you refuse to offer input."

Dean just shrugs and turns away, wanting this conversation to end.

"How about once a week the two of you join me for a talk then?" It all comes down to Dean and his stubbornness. Bobby is learning to predict what Dean will and will not agree to. In the end if he convinces Castiel it's a win. Castiel will slowly talk Dean into it, most of the time, as long as it doesn't interfere with the macho, tough guy look Dean wants to show.

Cass thinks for a moment on what the counselor has said and turns to Dean. "I think meeting once a week is acceptable. Dean?"

The taller teen watches Bobby look at the smaller teen and then to him and he groans. Slowly he relaxes his stance and nods.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday evening rolls around, Castiel and Dean make their way to the guidance counselor's office for their joint session.

The more intimate setting seems to help Dean to relax and talk more, plus no strangers to hear his sob story.

The teens sit on opposite ends of the couch, not touching or looking at one another.

Dean discusses how he feels safer when Cass is near and doesn't want to see Crowley in court.

Bobby jots all Dean's thoughts down and waits for him to finish. "How would you feel if perhaps we all joined you? For moral support and all?"

Dean looks to the floor for a second pondering this than lifts his head and nods.

Castiel gives a small smile and reaches his hand over resting it gently on Dean's thigh.

"How has the intimacy been with you two? I'm assuming the condom was used." Bobby winks suggestively at Dean.

The taller teen's face flushes as he hides his blushing cheeks behind his hand.

"Being that close to someone after a traumatic event is very good for recovery. I only ask from a counselor point of view, not 'cause I wanna hear the juicy details boy." Bobby chuckles when this causes Cass to blush as well.

"So, success on that front then? Good to know."  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Cass walked into the dorm room he shared with his boyfriend just after class to see a small folded note sitting on the end table by the couch. He walks over and picks the piece of paper up to read it.

Written in Dean's large block writing are six words.

'Hide and Seek. Come find me!'

Cass chuckles, putting the note back down on the table and heads for the bedrooms. Nope, Dean isn't in the dorm room, but that would just be too easy. He thinks where Dean would go and checks all his friend's dorms, still no Dean. Cass is intrigued to know where Dean is after thirty minutes of looking and resorts to the one place Dean would never be. He heads for the classrooms, heading up the staircase, two steps at a time. He walks through the third floor biology classroom, the one Dean dislikes and stops in his tracks, seeing Dean in the vacant classroom, sitting on the teacher's desk.

"What are you doing in here Dean?"

He laughs, "what's it look like?"

"I'd say it looks like you are sitting on an object you despise, swinging your legs, not caring." Cass grins as he moves closer, walking into Dean's personal space.

Dean's legs move as he feels the heat of Cass' hips brush against the inside of his thighs. Cass gets right up close to Dean's face and smirks. "Are you okay?"

Dean nods, quickly and smiles. "Took you long enough to find me. I almost beat that stupid game 'angry birds' waiting for you to get here."

"Well in my defense, I never thought you'd come in here by yourself." Cass leans in, brushing his lips along Dean's cheekbone, smiling at the closeness.

Dean moans quietly, enjoying the gentle touch.

Cass' hand moves up to cup Dean's face. "Why are we in here anyways?" he hums as he brushes his nose across Dean's lips.

"I wanted to have alone time with you. This place can't scare me forever. I need to 'master my fear and move past it' according to the 'all-knowing Bobby'." He chuckles as he gives the air quotes.

"That is true Dean." Cass' hand moves down to Dean's waistline, his fingers lightly brush over Dean's groin. He feels a tent forming in the other teens' pants and moans as this makes his own pants tighten slightly.

Dean leans in and kisses Cass. He knows he is the one that needs to make the first move, showing his willingness. Cass cannot, will not, initiate making out with Dean. He can respond, but needs to know that Dean wants it as well.

Cass has no problem giving light touches and easy brushes, but kissing seems to be a gray area for him.

Dean pulls away from the soft kiss and smiles. "Come sit beside me Cass." He pats the desk top on his left, waiting for Castiel to join me.

Cass sighs as he jumps up on the table, hearing the wood creak under their combined weight.

Dean wraps his arm around Cass' shoulder and leans his head in, cuddling into his neck as he places a chaste kiss to his collarbone.

Cass just hums as his arm wraps around Dean's waist, pulling him in closer to his body. "I do enjoy our time not being intimate, ya know. I don't think I tell you that, but I do. Sex was never something intimate for me. Us holding hands, hugging or even just sitting together quietly means the world to me. Thank you Dean." He leans his head on top of Dean's and smiles.

"I know how much you like it. You and me, sitting like this is great."

Neither teen says anything else or moves for another fifteen minutes. They enjoy each other's company and cherish the time spent not being naked together as much as the time spent in bed, spooning.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school year comes to a close. Gabriel and Sam have gotten rather close in Dean's eyes. The teens are usually seen together before or after class. Sam somehow managed to convince John to let him go visit Gabriel in Lincoln, Nebraska for a week in July and Gabriel to come visit for a week in the middle of August. Dean will never understand how Sam does it, but figures at least they are keeping it PG-13 as far as he knows. Sam has no sudden change of sheets needed or more laundry than is usual.

Castiel once again stays with the Winchesters for the summer. John has really taken a liking to the mature teen. Dean's dad stated a long list of rules for his boys to follow, which included no sex was to happen under the roof of his house.

All three teens nod to this strict rule, Dean has a devilsh grin while he accepts the lengthy list and Cass wonders why, but doesn't give John any reason to suspect foul play from him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of July Dean is crawling up the walls, figuratively speaking, from lack of being intimate with his boyfriend. Cass was very persistant on not breaking John's 'no-sex' rule.

Late one night, after everyone had gone to sleep Dean woke Cass up, dragging him out of their bed. Cass groaned and followed Dean, rubbing his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep.

As Dean gets Cass out the front door and onto the driveway Cass is finally making sense of his surroundings and wondering why they are in their boxers in the middle of the night.

Dean pulls the key to the Impala out of his sleep pants and unlocks the doors. He opens the back drivers' side door and pushes Cass in, climbing in after him, closing the door with a quiet click.

Cass is sitting on the far side giving Dean a quizzical look as Dean pulls Cass on top of him, smirking.

Dean steals a quick kiss from Cass, smiles and deepens their kiss, tongue pushing into Cass' mouth with desire.

Cass tries to push away but soon can't find the strength. He moans into Dean's mouth soon afterwards.

Dean breaks away from the kiss just long enough the get both their shirts off and starts trailing kisses along Cass' neck and shoulders.

Dean then pushes Cass back against the seat and straddles a thigh, grinding his hips down into the strong leg. The friction is just what he has needed for weeks. His hand palms Cass' erection through the thin sleep pants.

Cass moans as he feels the movement of Dean's cock against his leg and sighs. He was doing so well, not needing sexual contact, but obviously a primal need was awoken in Dean when they shared the most intimate of acts back in June. Having sex is very raw and powerful for a sexually assaulted person, your first is usually the person you get very attached to. They were essentially each other's firsts.

Dean has Cass' pants pulled down just enough to release the throbbing erection Castiel is sporting from the very dominant make-out session they just had. Dean's fingers make slow powerful strokes up and down the hard shaft.

Cass can feel every finger upon his cock and it feels amazing knowing it is Dean, his boyfriend jerking him off, getting him close to coming. He tries to gather his thoughts, "Dean…we aren't…to… have sexual… relations…while… under… your father's… roof." He gasps out between each violent jerk that gets him just a bit closer to losing all control and releasing.

Dean grins, "we aren't under his roof, not technically." He winks as he claims Cass' cock with his tongue, licking up the pre-come from the slit and pushing his tongue into the slit more.

Cass is so damn close he can't form words. Suddenly his ass is lifted and his pants are at his ankles. That's when he feels a finger breach him slow and steadily.

Dean has used Cass' inattention to slick up his fingers with lube and is opening his boyfriend up.

He gets all three fingers in faster this time, it seems Cass is opening faster and easier the more they do this. Dean pulls the condom wrapper out of his shoe and rips it open with his teeth. He is prepped and ready to go in seconds. He slowly pulls the fingers out, not wanting to hurt Cass any more than necessary. He strokes his cock, adding lube to the condom and pushes in slowly, feeling the tightness of his lover.

Cass groans at the intrusion, but he knows the pain subsides fast if you relax. They both hold still, allowing themselves to adjust to the sensations for a few seconds.

Dean is the one to start moving first, he needs to get his release. He knows Cass is still adjusting so he goes slow and steady, pushing in inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. When he is inside Cass fully he moans seductively and kisses Cass, wanting to know how he is doing.

Cass grunts and pushes his hips. He manages to kick off his pants during the initial insertion and wraps his legs around Dean's waist. The difference in angle is like nothing Cass, nor Dean have experienced. Cass pushes his hips up.

Dean groans at the sensation and thrust out then back in roughly, wanting to feel the amazing tightness.

Cass' eyes roll back upon his sweet spot being brushes. "Fuck yeah, Dean, again."

Dean moves his hips and rubs the prostate once more with the tip of his cock and Cass wraps his arms around Dean's neck, pulling Dean down to him.

They kiss with passion and lust and need, like they have not felt in weeks. Dean rests Cass back against the bench seat and places his hands on either side of his head, thrusting in roughly, wanting to fuck Castiel's brains out.

Cass can't believe they have not done this, this beautiful meshing of their bodies and souls since they left school.

Each teen lasts a few more minutes before their orgasms burst forth from their restraint. Cass pulls his muscles tight, milking Dean of his orgasm and bodily fluids. They kiss and bite, lick and nibble as they come off the most amazing high.

They just pant, trying to catch their breaths. Dean slowly, carefully pulls out of Cass. He knows to go slow and easy.

Cass whimpers when he feels Dean remove his spent cock from him. They make eye contact for the first time since orgasming and stare into one another's eyes, seeing the devotion there and passion.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night they make regular trips to the Impala for a quickie or sometimes, if it's a warm night Dean and Cass sneak into the woods by the fence for some forest sex.

John glares at the sight of his sons tanning on the deck. Castiel is sporting a hickey on his shoulder blade that was not there two days ago. Sam has small red bruises on his neck, but he swears they are from bugbites.

Dean is the only one that has no hickeys. That is none that John can see, while Dean is wearing his bathing suit. Cass is rather good at hiding his love bites after that first bite. He only gives Dean hickeys on his groin area, hips mostly. Cass has a few to match since they like to keep things interesting and lets face it Castiel has the sexiest hipbones around.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer passes without much incident. John still can't prove the boys are having sex in his house so he lets it slide and gets them ready for the upcoming school year. Dean and Castiel are in their last year, seniors. Castiel still has tuition and books paid for by his homophobic father, Jimmy and Mary still call pissed, but none of the boys want to visit.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days into the new school year Dean is sitting in the Biology classroom again. Cass opens the door and smiles to see Dean once again sitting on the desk, swinging his feet, this time he is listening to music on his iPod touch, playing a game.

Cass chuckles as he closes the door and makes his way to Dean.

Dean jumps when he feels Cass wraps his arms around his waist from behind. He pulls an ear bud out! the sounds of 'Adam Lambert-Kickin' in' can be heard before Dean pauses the song. "You scared the crap outta me!" He playfully swats at Cass', turning his head to give a quick kiss.

"Why are you in here, again?" Cass asks as he jumps up onto the desk to sit beside his boyfriend.

"I…had a bad day, needed to gather my courage." Dean sighs as he stares ahead.

"You can tell me. I wanna hear about your day." Cass rubs Dean's back encouragingly.

"Well, that bitch Meg is just that, ya know."

Cass nods, he recalls threatening her with bodily harm a few days after Dean was sent home over a year ago.

"Well, I never told you or Bobby this but she snuck into the infirmary that day Sammy and Dad came to get me. I was all alone in the hospital wing and she threatened me." Dean looks away.

Cass gasps and grits his teeth in anger. "That bitch! What did she say? What did she threaten you with? Tell me Dean!"

"Well I remember she was really pissed off and choked me."

Cass gasps and narrows his eyes. That bitch deserved more than a few broken bones. "What else Dean?"

"She told me if I ever blabbed she'd find a dull knife and make some nice improvements to my body." Dean gulps and shakes slightly.

"Fucken Bitch!" Cass is off the desk in a heartbeat.

"Relax Cass, she never made true on it, but she did pull a knife on me today. Apparently HE was found guilty yesterday of five counts of aggravated assault and two counts of attempted molestation. Meg threatened me, saying I blabbed, but I never said a word. At least not to anyone besides you, Bobby, or Sam and I never planned on it, but when I think of it now I want to. It's kinda my obligation to tell the shit he put me through."

Cass just stares at Dean while he makes this proclamation. He realizes Dean may be correct in his reasoning. Meg is still going to pay for pulling a knife on Dean though, how she got it past security checks remains to be discovered though.

Cass sits back down on the desk and hugs Dean, stroking his hair soothingly. "She is a bitch, isn't she?"

Dean nods and presses into Cass' chest and a sigh.

The next day Meg shows up to French class wearing a bandana as a hair band.

Cass smirks at the sight and continues to his seat in the back of the classroom.

That night Castiel slips a weekend pass card to Anna as he walks past her to sit down beside Dean and Gabriel in the Great Hall.

Apparently Meg used the wrong bottle when shampooing her hair and half of it fell out. Only Anna and Castiel knew the truth, Meg suspected Cass, but had no proof since boys were not allowed in the girls' dormitory.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
It had been exactly 456 days since the attack; sentencing was scheduled for that afternoon. Bobby asked astiel, Sam and John to accompany Dean to the courthouse. It was part of therapy to confront your attacker and this was Dean's chance, also he was to give his statement to the prosecution to take into account for handing out the sentence term.

Dean sits off to the side behind the prosecutor's desk; Castiel is sitting closer to the center of the room, protecting Dean from view, essentially.

Crowley enters the room dressed in a navy blue county jail issued jumpsuit. He struts down the aisle and winks at Dean and Castiel. "Hi ya boys, miss me?"

Sam and John clench their fists; Bobby has to hold John down in this seat.

Crowley continues to the front of the court room and sits down in a wooden chair.

Dean tenses up at the sight, but Cass is slowly stroking his arm, keeping him calm.

The sentencing hearing goes without any complications. The cocky asshole gets ten years without the possibility of parole for seven years; it's not the highest nor the lowest handed out for attempted molestation.

John drives his boys, including Castiel, back to the school in the Impala, Sam is sitting shotgun while Dean and Castiel are sitting in the back seat. Dean is gazing out the window, watching the trees wipe past, not even paying attention to the conversation in the car.

As they pull up to the main building Dean jumps out of the car before it comes to a full stop. Castiel is shocked and takes a second before he chases after Dean.

Dean has flown up three flights of stairs and run down the hall before Cass has cleared the stairwell.

Castiel knows where Dean has run off to and sighs. He opens the door to the biology classroom and is pulled into the room roughly. The door is closed with a slam and Dean is kissing his boyfriend, leaving Cass feeling warmth flow through his body. He thought Dean was upset, but now it appears it's more of a celebration of sorts.

Dean breaks away from the kiss and looks down into Cass' eyes. "Bobby promised to keep dad and Sammy busy for an hour, lets fuck like wild animals." His hand makes its way to the smaller boy's dress pants, as he undoes the buttons of the shirt quickly. The shirt is pushed off his shoulders while Dean makes quick work of undressing himself.

Cass kicks his shoes off just as Dean does the same. They unbuckle each other's dress pants and push them to the floor, slacks pooling at their ankles.

Dean grins as he kicks them to the side, hops up on the teacher's desk and wiggles a finger indicating Cass to come in close. He claims the kiss swollen lips of his boyfriend with frenzy, licking, biting and sucking his way down his chest. He suckles on a nipple, grazing his teeth over the erect nub.

Cass pulls Dean in close and moans quietly. Their boxer-clad erections rub, hips shifting to the movement.

After a few hip grinds Cass can feel the pre-come soaking his boxer shorts and slides his hand between them to palm himself and stroke Dean.

Dean's hand finds Cass' other hand and pulls it to his face, nuzzling the palm as he puts two of the fingers to his lips and licks them as he sucks them deep into his mouth. He continues to suck the index and middle finger as if they were Cass' very impressive cock.

Cass lets Dean suck on his fingers, feeling his cock give a twitch of anticipation, hoping Dean will suck him next. The smaller teen opens his eyes when he feels Dean stop sucking and push the fingers down to Dean's thigh instead of his own.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cass moans as he nuzzles his face against Dean's cheek.

Dean smirks as he tries to move Cass' hand further up his thigh. "It's my turn."

Cass stops what he was doing, pulling back to look at Dean. "What do you mean by that?"

"Cass, I want you to know the feeling. I want you to be inside me today, in this room. If we can do this I know we are going to make it no matter what. I was so nervous today in court, but you were there and you helped me through the scariest thing in my life. Compared to facing that douchebag having you top me is nothing." Dean leans down and gives Cass' shocked lips a fast and dirty kiss.

Cass takes a step back to think, he needs to take a second to let what Dean just said sink in. slowly he nods his head in acceptance. "Okay, if you are certain." Dean nods, "but I refuse to take you with spit. It's so gas station screwking, I require lube."

Dean grins and reaches back, grabbing a bottle of lube and a Trojan, handing them both to Cass.

Cass frowns at seeing the bottle of lube. It's not the usual bottle Dean and Cass use.

Dean laughs, "Confiscated it from Sam's dorm. I'm gonna have to have a talk with that kid later."

"Is it actually strawberry-flavoured?" Cass asks.

Dean nods, "Yep. Kinky bastards."

Cass shrugs and opens the bottle. "Take your boxers off if you really wanna do this."

Dean hops off the desk and slides them off his hips, revealing his cock, hard and dripping.

Cass unconsciously licks his lips at the sight. He loves the view.

Dean jumps back up on the desk and spreads his legs.

Cass watches with anticipation and walks to the side of the desk, near Dean's head. He leans down and kisses him, tongue roaming over teeth and lips. Cass pulls back to look at Dean. "You sure?"

Dean nods and pulls Cass back in for a passionate kiss.

Cass pours some lube on Dean's abdomen and rubs his fingers into, coating them. He places a single finger at Dean's entrance and kisses Dean with all the need and love he feels, he slowly breaches Dean.

Dean hisses and screams.

Cass tries his best to be gentle, kissing him to keep his mind off the pain. "I'm sorry Dean, it does hurt at first. You need to relax." He pushes the finger in more, carefully. After some slow movements he feels Dean's muscles unclench and loosen. Cass adds a second finger then a third, working his boyfriend open. Suddenly Dean's leg falls off the desk with a thud.

Cass looks to Dean to ask what is wrong and if he is still in pain.

Dean shakes his head, "Sorry, lost control."

Cass just smirks and twists the fingers again. Dean gasps and his eyes shoot open.

When he has three in, Cass strokes Dean's cock and slides the fingers out, slow and carefully.

Dean whimpers at the loss and lifts his head to see what Cass is doing.

Cass is rubbing Dean's thighs encouragingly. "Sit up Dean; I want you to prep me."

Dean sits up and strokes Cass' throbbing cock and rips the condom wrapper open, unrolling it down his shaft. He squirts some lube onto his hand and coats Cass' sheathed cock up.

"Thank you Dean, I want you to know everything that is going to happen and follow my directions. I will try my best not to hurt you."

Dean nods and lies back down.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, loosely." Cass steps in close and moves Dean's legs onto his hips. He presses his cock to Dean's entrance and makes eye contact. He pushes in slowly.

Dean screams, "Holy shit! Aah!"

Cass stops and strokes Dean's leg and side, reassuringly. "Sorry."

Cass waits a few seconds and pushes in again. This time Dean doesn't make a noise. He gets all the way in and waits; he wants Dean to be as comfortable as possible. Cass leans his head down, trying to control his breathing. Dean's really tight; he has never been inside anyone before this is all very new to him. Dean is doing great also.

Dean sighs; Cass looks down at his lover and boyfriend, "Better?" Dean nods and gives a small smile.

Cass pulls out to the tip and pushes in slowly. Dean moans and digs his fingers into Cass' back.

"Wrap your hands around my neck and pull yourself up." Cass suggests.

Dean does as instructed and pulls himself flush to Cass' chest.

Cass lifts Dean's weight off the desk and turns to press his back to the dry erase board.

Dean grunts as he makes contact with the wall. "Holy crap, do that again." He moans loudly.

Cass pushes into Dean with a grunt and places a hand behind them to support them. "Lift your butt Dean and clench."

Once again Dean does as instructed and hears Cass growl, deep in his throat.

They rut and fuck against the wall, Cass trails wet kisses down Dean's neck and collarbone.

Dean has never felt this sensation before and it is not bad in his opinion. He can feel his orgasm surfacing; he squeezes his ass tight and shoots his load between them.

Cass keeps fucking up into Dean with a grunt or a moan of pleasure. He lasts an entire ten seconds after Dean, he fills him up with his seed and a scream of Dean's name on his tongue. Cass' knees go weak as he releases, he manages to get Dean back to the desk before his legs give out entirely.

Dean falls back on the desk with a content sigh and feels Cass collapse on top of him. They pant loudly, trying to catch their breaths. Cass slowly withdrawals his spent cock, and disposes of the used condom in the trash can by the desk.

Cass pulls his boxers onto his hips and tosses Dean's to him. When Dean doesn't move Cass chuckles and puts the boxers on for him. Dean stands up and winces slightly.

"Yeah you will be sore for a few hours, sorry." Cass rubs Dean's back.

"Let's keep that between us then. Pass me my pants then." Dean catches the dress pants and puts them on, their shirts are wrinkled, but neither care at this point.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Castiel make it to the restaurant on-time for the celebratory dinner. If Sam or Bobby or even John notice the way Dean cringes upon sitting they don't mention it. Dean sits beside Sam and Gabriel, while Cass sits beside Bobby and John. Dean slides the bottle of lube under the table into Sam's lap and whispers out of the side of his mouth, "We're gonna talk 'bout the strawberry lube later, but thanks for sharing."

Sam chuckles quietly as he passes the bottle to Gabe. They all smirk.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually researched the legal sentencing in America. Texan Penal Code, Sec. 22.011.(a) creates the offence of sexual assault. It reads: (a) A person commits an offense if the person: (1) intentionally or knowingly: (B) causes the penetration of the mouth of another person by the sexual organ of the actor, without that person's consent; or (C) causes the sexual organ of another person, without that person's consent, to contact or penetrate the mouth, anus, or sexual organ of another person, including the actor.


End file.
